Amanecer de los reyes
by joakiiin-14
Summary: ¿Quien soy yo?, ¿Porque estoy aquí?, ¿Cual es mi razón de ser?, no lo se pero si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro, terminare con la guerra en que vivo día a día, creare un lugar donde otros como yo que vivimos en este mundo maldito podamos llamar hogar, un lugar donde las personas a pesar de no tener lazos de sangre se consideren una familia.
1. Chapter 1

**Amanecer de los Reyes**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de los elementos de Blue exorcist, tampoco soy dueño de ninguno de los elementos de otros animes, solo lo que fue creado por mi me pertenece, el resto pertenece a sus autores Masashi Kishimoto, Hiro Mashima y Kazue Kazuto, también aclaro que los demonios mencionados en esta historia no tendrán los mismos atributos que tienen en la religión, solo usare sus nombres y algunos mitos, lo demás es cosa mía y aclaro desde este momento que esta obra no contiene ningún punto de vista religioso de mi parte, como la mayoría de los mexicanos yo fui criado en una familia católica pero con tanta información de hoy en día no me dejo cegar por las mentiras de las iglesias como muchos fanáticos religiosos, yo soy de mente abierta.**

**Para los que posiblemente se pregunten si esto es una reescritura de ryu otsutsuki les diré que si, si es una reescritura de dicho fic, ¿La razón?, muy simple, si se soy muy honesto quede muy satisfecho con el primer prologo de ryu otsutsuki que fue una edición del prologo de renacer divino, no era perfecto pero cumplió las expectativas que tenia, sin embargo a pesar de ello no me encuentro muy satisfecho con la forma en que desarrolle el segundo capítulo.**

**En mis otros fics de naruto-erza la razón por la que logre plasmar un acercamiento rápido entre ambos fue muy simple, erza fue una persona que sufrió mucho, vivió como una huérfana, como una esclava, fue torturada y perdió un ojo, el hombre al que consideraba un abuelo muro frente a sus ojos y por si fuera poco su mejor amigo y primer amor se vuelve un loco prisco pata que solo piensa en zeref, llega un salvador que prácticamente pone el mundo a sus pies, siendo realistas me fue muy fácil iniciar un vinculo entre ellos, sin embargo en ryu otsutsuki esto no funciona.**

**Erza ya no es una niña indefensa, ya es una persona un poco más fría y calculadora que trata de dar una imagen fuerte porque teme que la dañen, una persona así no se abrirá tan pronto con alguien como naruto, cuya vida solo puede ser descrita como innombrable, el tampoco confiara ciegamente en una persona después de ser traicionado innumerables veces.**

**Además aunque me entusiasmaba escribir una historia sobre un hijo de naruto ahora que el manga llego a su fin revelando que el NaruHina ya es canon, además de que lo mas remotamente parecido que veremos a un Narutofemsasuke es a Bolt y Sarada que son los hijos de los protagonistas, sinceramente eso quita la inspiración a cualquiera.**

**Sin embargo no se preocupen, yo aun no renuncio a la idea de un hijo de naruto y aunque ustedes no lo crean está más cerca de lo que creen, sin embargo esta historia no será sobre esto y naruto volverá a ser el protagonista.**

**A los que recuerden que hace ya mucho tiempo tenía en mente una trama llamada Renacer Divino pero que no fui capaz de cumplir les aseguro que se pondrán muy contentos ya que esta trama es de hecho un nuevo intento de plasmar la trama ya antes mencionada.**

**En cuanto a los poderes de naruto muchos notaran que los nuevos poderes de naruto dada su nueva ascendencia son una versión más avanzada del ninjutsu y la magia, algo que no había hecho hasta ahora en ningún fic.**

**Esto será un universo muy alternativo, de hecho muchos creerán que es demasiado alternativo así que desde ahorita les pido de favor que si no les gustan este tipo de tramas por favor, solamente no lo lean, no me salgan con el típico flame que si bien no me han tocado muchos pero de todos modos le pido que no dejen este tipo de comentarios molestos, si van a ser criticas que sean con todo respeto, usare muchos poderes sacados de mi imaginación y tratare de no aferrarme al canon.**

**En cuanto al título….bueno lo puse porque era corto y sonaba genial en mi cabeza.**

**Los que han leído fics en el idioma ingles de naruto exiliado y se han topado con los trabajos del imperio que muchos autores altamente avanzados han logrado se darán una idea de lo que quiero lograr y también quiero aclarar es que la primera parte no es más que un flashback y que no importa lo que este fic parezca, no importa que tan descabellado parezca, Tsunade no es malvada ni odia a naruto.**

**También planeo reescribir mi historia de Naruto Namikaze: El hombre que quiso ser dios pero al igual que esta no planeo hacer grandes cambios.**

**También les recomiendo mi fanfic que tengo en foros dz, búsquenme como joakiiin.**

**A mis lectores que me han mandado muchos reviews preguntando por Ryu Otsutsuki por favor les pido disculpas por no haber respondido pero quería terminar este prologo antes de responderles, mi más sincero agradecimiento por haber seguido mi historia y lamento haber reescrito la historia pero como dije antes, esto ya no me inspiro, espero que este nuevo giro les guste, dejen sus comentarios y si por mayoria deciden que este prologo no les gusto seguiré ryu otsutsuki como lo planee originalmente.**

**Sin más que decir.**

**Que empiece el show.**

**Death and Resurrection**

Actualmente nos encontramos con una escena que muchos considerarían como asquerosa, 5 hombres adultos con ropas anbu y mascaras con el signo de NE se encuentras frente a un niño de alrededor de 13 años, su apariencia luce bastante mal, sus ropas naranjas con azul totalmente desgarradas mostrando evidentes signos de desnutrición y abusos pasados, la más horrible es una reciente cicatriz en el pecho peligrosamente cerca del corazón, también mostraba muchas heridas en punto vitales y era muy obvio que había perdido mucha sangre, su pelo rubio en punta está cubierto de sangre y su rostro luce bastante golpeado, tiene tres curiosas marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla.

"Ríndete Uzumaki Naruto, solo ríndete y se la marioneta de danzou-sama" ordeno uno de los anbu fríamente mientras miraba al niño, sabía que el chico no duraría mucho tiempo tenía que capturarlo rápidamente y tratarlo de lo contrario su líder estaría furioso por la pérdida de su arma.

"NUNCA" grito naruto lanzándose contra los anbu pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles los anbu eran muchísimo más fuertes que el.

"Es inútil" dijo uno de los anbu esquivando los golpes del niño sin si quiera intentarlo.

Muchos de ustedes se preguntaran como llegamos a esto, bien creo que tendremos que explicarlo desde el principio.

Todo empezó cuando el mejor amigo de naruto, Sasuke Uchiha, trato de desertar a konoha para obtener poder yendo con el asesino del sandaime hokage, Orochimaru, por desgracia la mayoría de los jounin de konoha estaban en misiones de alto nivel para que la aldea se recuperara lo más rápido posible, tsunade se vio forzada a enviar a un equipo gennin y un chunin formado por Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki. La misión consistía en traer a sasuke de vuelta a konoha, lamentablemente tsunade no contaba con que los guardaespaldas de orochimaru estaban escoltando a sasuke con orochimaru, esto trajo como resultado que los genin de konoha y lee que llego justo a tiempo para enfrentar a kimimaro hubieran muerto de no ser porque los hermanos de la arena llegaron al rescate, la mayoría termino con heridas mortales excepto shikamaru que tenía un dedo roto.

Naruto por otro lado había tenido una batalla con sasuke cuando trato de hacerlo razonar, la batalla llego al punto de que se vio forzado a confiar en el poder del kyuubi mientras sasuke uso su sello de maldición, al final naruto recibió dos impactos de chidori en el pecho pero había logrado vencer a sasuke y traerlo de vuelta, naruto había estado más feliz que nunca ya que había logrado cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su amor platónico sakura haruno y traer a sasuke de vuelta.

Desgraciadamente la vida no siempre nos compensa como nos merecemos, lejos de haber recibido el reconocimiento que se merecía fue recibido solamente con odio y asco, los aldeanos y ninjas estaban furiosos a más no poder al enterarse de que el **demonio **había casi matado a su precioso sasuke.

Incluso los demás novatos, los sensei y el equipo de gai estallaron en furia, todos recriminándole por sus acciones e incluso hinata le dijo cosas que lo hirieron emocionalmente, increíblemente el único que no había dicho nada era kakashi y no fue hasta tiempo después que lo comprendería.

De no ser por la ayuda de gaara y sus hermanos habría sufrido una paliza incluso más brutal que las que recibía de pequeño, fue capaz de escapar a su departamento y curar lo mejor que podía sus herida antes de ser llamado por el concejo al día siguiente.

En esa reunión ocurrió el suceso que lo dejo roto emocionalmente.

—_Uzumaki Naruto, por decisión mía, de los honorables ancianos, el honorable concejo civil y los nobles jefes de clan, quedas desterrado del pueblo inmediatamente— exclamo tsunade con voz fría y mirando a naruto con un profundo odio, este tenía su cuerpo lleno de vendas, sus ropas destrozadas, estaba lleno de golpes y miraba totalmente en shock a todo el concejo._

— _¿Qué?, ¿Porque?— los concejeros sonrieron con algo de malicia al ver que a pesar de tratar de dar una imagen dura el uzumaki estaba roto, miraba con traición a tsunade y mucha tristeza, justo como las armas tienen que ser._

— _¿Por qué preguntas? Heriste a uchiha-sama demonio de cagada, te parece poco pedazo de mierda— rugió un concejal civil mirando con repudio al niño._

_Naruto solo miraba sin saber qué hacer, todos los presentes en el concejo lo miraban como los aldeanos lo han mirado desde que tiene uso de razón, lo miraban con odio y repudio, incluso los jefes de clan que hasta ahora siempre se habían apiadado de él lo miraban con un profundo odio._

— _¿Qué ocurre con lo que él me hizo? Metió no uno sino dos chidoris en mi pecho, todo con la intención de asesinarme y poder irse con orochimaru, por lo menos yo ataque sin esa intención solo para traerlo de vuelta— la voz de naruto era inusualmente molesta pero esto no intimido en lo mas mínimo a los concejales, tsunade golpeo su mesa con el puño mirándolo con furia._

— _¡SILENCIO! Estoy harta de escuchar tu voz molesta y tus excusas de los sucedido en la misión, tienes 24 horas para irte de la aldea y si vuelve algunas vez serás ejecutado en el acto, ME ESCUCHASTE PEDAZO DE BASURA— la voz de tsunade era furiosa y cargada de odio, todo el concejo sonreía en señal de victoria._

—_Así que asa están las cosas ¿No? Dejo que ustedes me hagan su costal de boxeo personal, arriesgo mi vida para proteger este pueblo y aguanto las pendejadas de los aldeanos para conseguir el respeto que merezco y así es como me pagan, ¿Desterrándome?, que así sea pero cuando sus enemigos estén quemando este pueblo hasta los cimientos ni crean que yo vendré a salvar sus putos traseros— arranco la banda ninja de su cabeza y la lanzo hacia el concejo, tsunade movió la cabeza ligeramente para evitar ser golpeada por la banda ninja del ahora exiliado genin, dicha banda ninja golpeo la fotografía de ni más ni menos que el yondaime hokage provocando que cayera al piso rompiéndose en pedazos._

_El silencio letal invadió en la sala del concejo solo roto por los chillidos del concejo civil exigiendo que naruto sea arrestado pero una ola de instinto asesino por parte de naruto y cortesía del kyuubi les cerraron la boca, dicho niño salía lentamente de la sala del concejo pero un gruñido de tsunade lo detuvo._

—_Mi collar— exigió tsunade mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y extendiendo la mano._

— _¿Perdón?—_

—_Devuélveme mi collar—_

—_Lo perdiste en una apuesta, ¿Recuerdas?, ya no te pertenece, ahora es solo mío— gruño naruto con burla antes de salir de la sala del concejo._

Al dia siguiente de la reunión se fue de la aldea y no podía evitar con rencor lo miserable que fue su marcha ya que en su infinita sabiduría tsunade había roto la ley del sandaime revelando a toda la aldea que él era el jinchuriki del kyuubi, ahora toda la aldea exceptuando a unos pocos y al equipo konohamaru, ebisu y otros pocos creían en el, toda la aldea se había amotinado solo para verlo marcharse en la miseria y gritándole improperios.

Solo ahora que estaba al borde de la muerte podía finalmente pensar con claridad y comenzaba a comprender que algo muy malo pasaba aquí y no tenía sentido alguno, podía creer que todo el pueblo lo odiara tomando en cuenta que estos aprovechaban cada oportunidad que tenían para herirlo desde que era pequeño, pero los jefes de clan que siempre eran de los que abogaban por él, kurenai, gai, asuma, rock lee, tenten y los demás novatos excepto sakura e ino le costaba mucho creerlo, nunca habían mostrado señal alguna de odiarlo y de la nada se comportaban como si él fuera la peste.

Para él no tenía sentido y su charla con kakashi antes de irse lo dejo reflexionando mucho.

**Flashback**

—Lo siento mucho naruto, de verdad, lo siento mucho, si minato-sensei viera todo esto estaría muy decepcionado— kakashi tenía un voz apagada y triste y si se prestaba atención se notaba que había estado llorando.

— ¿De qué hablas sensei?— pregunto naruto muy confundido ya que nunca había visto a su maestro en tal estado.

—No hay tiempo de explicarte nada pero todas las respuestas que necesitas están aquí— kakashi le entrego una mochila llena de pergaminos repletos de cosas que él desconocía. —Solo tienes que usar tu sangre y tu chakra para abrir esos pergaminos, ahí viene una nota que no debes abrir hasta que estés lejos de konoha, no sé qué sucede naruto pero algo grande va a pasar, algo muy grande, ayer durante la noche los ancianos y los civiles nos llamaron a todos nosotros, los novatos, los sensei, el equipo gai, incluso iruka, los jefes de clan y tsunade-sama en sí misma, no recuerdo que sucedió naruto pero solo se que de no ser por mi sharingan estaría igual que los demás pero no puedo dejar que ellos lo sepan, espero que puedas sobrevivir— tras terminar su monologo kakashi abandono el apartamento de naruto con su típico shunshin no jutsu dejando a un naruto muy perturbado.

**Fin del Flashback**

Había corrido por lo que parecieron ser horas solo para toparse con unos anbus extraños con mascaras con el símbolo de NE que básicamente le exigían ir con ellos para ser la mascota de un tal Danzou.

Esto nos lleva a la situación actual.

"_Maldición, no creo poder mas, estoy demasiado débil_" pensó naruto al ver como los NE se acercaban a su cuerpo lleno de espadas y heridas mortales.

"**Usa mi chakra kid, si no lo haces tú sabes que ambos moriremos**" gruño el kyuubi en su cabeza.

"_Bien pero más te vale que no trates de apoderarte de mi cuerpo_" dijo naruto antes de sentir como el enorme poder de su inquilino lo rodeaba.

Una esfera negra se formo y cuando esta exploto naruto ahora era un mini kyuubi de cuatro colas.

"Maldición, tenemos que contenerlo para llevarlo con danzou-sama" dijo el anbu de raíz mientras los demás asentían.

Los anbu se lanzaron contra naruto pero este rápidamente los atrapo con sus colas calcinándolos en el proceso.

Solo quedaba el líder el cual por primera vez desde que entro a raíz sentía emociones, miedo, naruto lo golpeo con su garra en el estomago arrancándole un pedazo de carne en el proceso, lo atrapo con sus colas las cuales comenzaron a calcinarlo.

"_Danzou-sama le fallamos…_" fue el ultimo pensamiento del anbu antes de quedar hecho cenizas.

El chakra del kyuubi dejo su cuerpo y naruto cayo medio muerto, sentía como el poder de su inquilino comenzaba a curarlo.

"_Jejeje les pateamos el culo datebayo_" pensó naruto con una risa antes de quedar completamente inconsciente, tal vez incluso muerto por tantas heridas y perdida de sangre.

Si hubiera habido alguna persona en los alrededores habrían notado como una serie de extraños círculos negros se formaban en el piso del cual salían unas 14 garras negras que lentamente devoraban el cuerpo del uzumaki.

**Base de RAIZ**

**4 Días Después**

Danzo Shimura no era un hombre feliz, de hecho estaba lejos de ser un hombre feliz, sus anbu solo miraban con monotonía como el yami no shinobi estaba totalmente furioso lanzando cosas por toda su oficina y gritando improperios.

— ¿COMO QUE ESTAN PMUERTOS?— grito encolerizado mirando a sus hombres.

—Revisamos toda la zona pero no encontramos rastro alguno del jinchuriki ni de nuestros anbu excepto las cenizas de los ninja, sangre y destrucción, pero nada del jinchuriki, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra— las palabras de su anbu no calmaron en lo absoluto a danzo.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde el destierro de naruto y si era honesto consigo mismo las cosas no estaban saliendo para nada como él lo había planeado.

—Si me permite preguntar danzo-sama, ¿Cuál era su plan para todo esto?, usted pudo haber capturado al kyuubi mientras estaba en el hospital mas sin en cambio pasamos por todo este riesgo, ¿A qué se debe?— el cuestionamiento vino de un hombre joven muy alto, de pelo naranja casi rojizo y ojos amarillo claro, vestía las ropas típicas de los raíz que eran el uniforme anbu de konoha y el protector de dicha aldea, este hombre es Fu Yamanaka, uno de los miembros más fuertes de la raíz y de los más fieles junto a Torune Aburame.

Danzo en otras situaciones habría castigado severamente a cualquier anbu que lo cuestionara, después de todo sus ninjas no eran más que meros peones para sus objetivos pero cuando se trata de uno de sus anbus mas fuertes y fieles les permitía ciertos privilegios, además aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta le gustaba contar sus magníficos planes.

—Me alegra que lo preguntes fuu, tienes razón, yo pude haber capturado al hijo de minato mientras estaba en el pueblo— danzo conocía muy bien los verdaderos orígenes del niño pero a él no le convenía que la aldea y los extranjeros se enteraran de ello así que discretamente ayudaba a sarutobi a mantener dicho secreto muy bien guardado, por supuesto siempre en beneficio propio. —Sin embargo de haberlo hecho yo habría sido el primer sospechoso en la lista de tsunade y de los otros jefes de clan, eso a mí no me conviene ya que si empiezan a investigarme tanto yo como homura y koharu además de los civiles caeremos— la explicación de danzo sonaba muy lógica para fu pero todavía tenía algunas dudas.

— ¿Entonces como fue que consiguió su destierro y el apoyo de la mismísima hokage?—

La respuesta de danzo solo fue sonreír enormemente mientras remangaba la manga la manga derecha de su kimono revelando 3 seguros dorados grandes, retiro dichos seguros para revelar una cosa asquerosa, era un brazo hecho de materia blanca con 10 ojos sharingan implantados, lo curioso era que todos estaban de un color blanco similar al del byakugan como si estuvieran ciegos, también destapo la venda de su ojo derecho revelando un sharingan en las mismas condiciones que los de su brazo, sobra decir que fu e incluso los demás anbu se sorprendieron ante esto.

—Como ustedes saben desde el momento en que el mocoso uzumaki nació yo trate de hacer ver a sarutobi que debía entregármelo para convertirlo en el arma máxima del pueblo, sin embargo ese idiota senil antepuso el último deseo de minato en lugar de la seguridad del pueblo, desde ese entonces yo organiza y anime el odio de los civiles con la esperanza de romper su mente y poder moldearlo a mi gusto, incluso selle el 96 % de sus capacidades en secreto poco después de que nació, sin embargo su voluntad era fuerte, no solo regresaba con vida de cada masacra sino que volvía más fuerte que nunca—

Lo último fue expresado por algo de respeto, incluso danzo no podía dejar de tenerle cierto respeto al niño por haber sobrevivido a todo el odio al que fue expuesto por manos de la aldea, de no ser porque era un idealista como hiruzen lo habría respetado mas.

—Sin embargo cuando arruino mis planes con orochimaru al salvarnos del shukaku el jinchuriki se convirtió en una amenaza no solo para mis planes de ser el hokage sino que también arruino mis planes para el dominio de konoha sobre las demás aldeas, fue en ese momento en que decidí que lo mejor era usar una estrategia más directa, me fue fácil convencer a homura, koharu y los civiles, el odio hacia el niño los ha vuelto ciegos y venderían sus almas al diablo sin pensarlo solo para deshacerse de él, mi plan fue simple, después de la invasión me dedique a desarrollar cierto jutsu, yo mismo lo nombre **Imaimashī mirā sakkaku**, este jutsu consiste en la capacidad de controlar a múltiples personas de alto nivel para programar acciones temporales en sus cerebros para hacerlas parte de sus emociones reales— exclamo danzo con cierto orgullo sobre su técnica.

— ¿No querrá decir que…..?—

—Exactamente fu, lo hice, una noche antes del destierro del mocoso yo reuni a todos los cercanos a él y los introduje en mi ilusión con ayuda de mi técnica, no fue necesario influenciar a los mocosos inuzuka, haruno y yamanaka ya que ellos ya lo odiaban, también controle a tsunade y los jefes de clan para que lo desterraran, poder romperlo emocionalmente, capturarlo y hacerlo mi arma definitiva— Fu se limito a mirar con algo de miedo y devoción a su líder, era increíble pensar que semejante técnica pudiera existir, si danzo tenia semjante jutsu en su poder no solo podía gobernar konoha sino que el mundo shinobi podría estar a su disposición.

—No te emociones demasiado fu, esta técnica tiene demasiados puntos débiles— danzo noto la línea de pensamientos de uno de sus hombres de confianza y decidió bajarlo de su nube. —Esta técnica es similar al izanagi pero muy diferente, me permite usar el poder de mis 10 ojos sharingan en el ojo de shisui para enfocarlo todo en una sola ilusión definitiva pero el precio de dicha técnica es la ceguera de 10 años en todos mis sharingan además de que solo puede ser usada una vez en la vida, de intentar usarla una vez más moriré, no puedo controlar a mas de 25 personas, no funciona en jinchurikis ni en usuarios del senjutsu, por esto último tuve que aprovechar que jiraiya no se encontraba en la aldea ya que el notaria con facilidad que todos estaban controlados, además la técnica solo dura 2 semanas antes de que los peones vuelvan a ser ellos mismos pero al final la técnica cumplió con su propósito, alejar al jinchuriki del pueblo para siempre— aun seguía molesto por no poder capturar a su arma pero por lo menos había una amenaza menos en su haber.

—Pero cuando todos recuperen la cordura se darán cuenta de lo que paso buscaran un culpable— declaro fu aun algo sorprendido del plan tan complejo y a la vez interesante de su líder.

—No cuando una fuente anónima haga llegar esto a manos de jiraiya— replico danzo lanzando una carpeta a manos de su anbu, dicha persona rebusco en el contenido y sus ojos se ampliaban con horror ante cada cosa que leía.

—Esto es…—

—Así es…..cuando esto llegue a manos del concejo en el momento de que mi técnica termine yo seré el menor de sus problemas—

En la aldea de la hoja el ambiente era sombrío, llovía a mares y las nubes oscuras daban una sensación oscura y gélida a lo que antes fue un lugar alegre y sin preocupaciones, un potente rayo cayó sobre el monte hokage atravesando las caras de los antiguos gobernantes del pueblo, si se ponía clara atención podía apreciarse que las caras del Shodaime, el Nidaime y el Sandaime hokages estaban llorando, avergonzados de los pecados de su aldea.

Tiempos oscuros estaban por venir no solo para konoha y no solo para el continente shinobi sino para el mundo entero.

**Sunagakure no sato**

Sunagakure no sato era una aldea muy diferente a las otras grandes naciones ninja, estaba en medio de lo que parecía ser un enorme cráter formado por acantilados y una defensa casi natural de arena, la arquitectura de sus edificios era algo extraña ya que estos parecían estar hechos de arena, todo en medio de un desierto casi infinito en el cual si una persona se perdiese nunca más podría regresar, el hecho de que ya era de noche y la aldea solo era iluminada por la luna llena le daba un aura misteriosa pero hermosa al lugar.

En el centro de la aldea más específicamente en la torre Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara se encontraba enfrentando a lo que sin duda seria uno de sus peores enemigos en el futuro, el papeleo, desde la mañana llevaba haciéndolo y no podía terminar.

—_Maldita sea_— pensó con algo de enfado el jinchuriki del ichibi mientras seguía leyendo libros, firmando papeles y estudiando política, desde que el concejo había decidido que sería el próximo kazekage no habían parado de darle clases o conferencias sobre las tareas que tendría como kazekage, a pesar de sentir orgullo de que finalmente empezaba a ganar el respeto de su pueblo no le quitaba lo tedioso a todo el papeleo, por supuesto el no tomaría el manto hasta dentro de otro medio año hasta que fuera más fuerte y preparado pero si tan solo con aprender tenía demasiado papeleo le estremecía cuanto seria una vez que ocupara la silla, en momentos como este era una ventaja tener la capacidad-desventaja de poder mantenerse sin dormir sin que esto afecte su salud gracias al shukaku, podía mantenerse despierto haciendo todo el papeleo sin problemas.

— ¿Trabajando hasta tarde?— la voz de su hermana mayor lo saco de sus oscuros pensamientos contra el papeleo, esta entro a la oficina con una taza de te que el acepto gustoso.

—No es como que tenga algo mejor que hacer temari— dijo gaara con voz calmada mirando a la rubia con serenidad.

—Las grabaciones están listas— el tono amable de hace unos momentos cambio por uno frio y algo rencoroso, gaara entendió a que se refería y rápidamente cambio su expresión.

—Muéstramelas— temari saco lo que parecía ser una pequeña cámara de video que gaara tomo entre sus manos pasando por varios videos, cada uno lo encolerizaba mas que el anterior.

En uno se podía ver a naruto rodeado de los novatos de konoha siendo humillado eh insultado, en otro se puede ver a si mismo y temari huyendo en una plataforma de arena cargando a un naruto medio muerto siendo perseguidos por un ejército formado por civiles y algunos ninjas, finalmente en otro podía verse la reunión del concejo donde naruto fue desterrado.

— ¿Qué harás con ese material?— la voz de temari era tranquila pero denotaba evidente rencor contra la aldea que traiciono al salvador de su hermano.

—Enviaremos esto a los aliados de konoha para arruinar su reputación, es lo menos que se merecen por lo que hicieron con naruto—

—Sabes también como yo que el concejo no lo permitirá, acabamos de tener problemas con konoha a causa de la invasión, no permitirán que rompas nuestra alianza con ellos solo por un genin— temari quería estar de lado de naruto pero trataba de ser realista.

—El concejo hará lo que es mejor para la aldea, no olvides que konoha tampoco lo está pasando nada bien y que si mostramos esto a sus aliados que fueron hechos en su mayoría por naruto konoha perderá muchos clientes que bien podríamos aprovechar, además debilitar a un enemigo potencial pondría a suna en mayor ventaja, si lo vez desde su punto de vista me imploraran que lo haga— el argumento del futuro kazekage era lógico y muy frio pero sin duda inteligente.

—Serás un excelente kazekage…gaara—

**Ubicación Desconocida**

Mientras tanto en otra parte muy alejada del mundo humano Uzumaki Naruto comenzaba a despertar con dificultad de un muy largo sueño.

—Demonios— gruño algo molesto mientras comenzaba a tallar sus ojos en un intento de desperezarse, no tenía idea de que pasaba ni de cuanto había dormido, lo último que recordaba es caer después de su batalla con los raíz de danzo.

Finalmente comenzó a aclarar su vista para analizar el lugar donde se encontraba, era una habitación al más puro estilo espartano, estaba hecha de piedras oscuras y era algo pequeña, los únicos muebles que podía distinguir eran una mesa, la cama en la que estaba recostado, nada más ni nada menos, no había ventana alguna y la única iluminación era una vela.

— ¿Dónde demonios estoy?— susurro a nadie en especifico mientras su mente ya corría por posibles escenarios, una parte de él comenzaba a temer que habría sido capturado por danzo.

—Finalmente despiertas— una voz escalofriante que erizo los bellos de su nuca lo puso en alerta y rápidamente busco el origen de dicha voz, era escalofriante pero era claramente la voz de una mujer, una muy joven a juzgar por el tono.

— ¿Quién demonios eres?, ¿Dónde estás?— exigió naruto con voz gélida que incluso para él era desconocida hasta ahora pero frunció el ceño al escuchar que la mujer solo reía divertida.

—Que malo eres sabes…..mira que hablarle a tu Aneki-chan de esa forma….estoy muy herida— se podía notar el evidente sarcasmo y burla en su voz mientras finalmente el dueño de dicho sonido se manifestaba frente a naruto,

Nada lo preparo para la visión salida del mismísimo infierno que apareció frente a él, ni siquiera en sus sueños más salvajes pensó que alguna vez en su vida se toparía con una imagen tan endemoniadamente sexy que podría provocar las más bajas pasiones del hombre más mojigato.

La persona frente a él era una mujer joven, no parecía tener más de 16 años, la mujer solo podía ser descrita como un monumento a la sexualidad y la lujuria, era de estatura media, piel blanca, unos pechos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, era del tamaño perfecto, piernas largas, un rostro angelical adornado por dos ojos rojos y un largo cabello rubio un poco más claro que el de naruto llegando casi hasta su trasero, la joven tenía una vestimenta algo extraña pero muy provocativa, sus largas piernas eran cubiertas por medias negras y usaba zapatos de tacón negros, una prenda negra de manga larga que solo cubría sus brazos y una parte de sus pechos dejando algo expuesta su exquisita figura, su parte intima apenas era cubierta por una tela negra atada con dos hilos actuando a forma de falda, sobre su cabeza llevaba una diadema negra con unos curiosos adornos de rosa y cuervo negros, finalmente sobre su cuello llevaba un curioso medallón con una calavera sobre una cruz que llegaba hasta su ombligo.

A pesar de haber sido algo denso con respecto al sexo femenino durante toda su vida naruto podía decir con toda seguridad que la mujer frente a él era por mucho la mujer más endemoniadamente sexy que había visto en toda su vida, tal vez no estaba tan bien acuerpada como tsunade o kurenai pero la mujer emitía una sensación extraña, no podía describir bien que es pero emitía algo misterioso, un aire seductor que invitaba al hombre a postrarse ante sus pies, un aura de sexualidad que hacía que los hombres sintieran el irresistible deseo de poseerla, un aura que invitaba a los humanos a pecar de lujuria, un aura que haría que la persona más fiel mandara todo al diablo solo por pasar un buen momento con la diablesa frente a él.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves Ototo-chan?— cuestiono la mujer misteriosa algo divertida acercándose a la cama del chico moviendo seductoramente las caderas.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta mujer, ¿Quién demonios eres tú y porque me llamas hermano?, yo soy un huérfano y no tengo familia así que dime donde diablos estoy— la voz de naruto era tan fría y afilada con un kunai y contenía un toque de amenaza enfocando sus fríos ojos azules en la mujer frente a él, quizá hace unos momentos se había sentido impactado por la mujer pero suprimió rápidamente esos pensamientos y la erección que comenzaba a formarse en sus pantalones, había pasado por muchas traiciones y no pensaba volver a caer en otra pero incluso a él le sorprendió la forma en que le había hablado a la chica ya que esa forma de ser no era nada de lo que el normalmente era. —_Wow….de donde vino eso….sonó muy cool_— pensó el rubio algo orgulloso de sí mismo pero frunció el ceño antes de notar que la joven solo ampliaba su sonrisa.

—Hahahahahahaha eres divertido niño hahahahahahahaha sin duda tienes el carácter de Lucifer ahora que despertaste hahahahaha— la joven reía a más no poder sujetándose el estomago de tanto reír provocando una ligera molestia de naruto pero a su vez mas confusión, pasaron unos minutos hasta que finalmente la rubia dejara de reír adoptando finalmente algo de seriedad. —Es natural que estés confundido asi que supongo que debo presentarme…Mi nombre es Asmita, soy mejor conocida como la princesa del infierno, uno de los 7 gobernantes del infierno y el demonio de la lujuria— se presento la ahora identificada como asmita con una sonrisa algo arrogante.

(Aclaro que no tiene nada que ver con asmita de saint seiya, en el mito original entre los 7 príncipes del infierno se encuentra Asmodeo, el demonio de la lujuria, esta es una parodia suya en una versión femenina, solo usare algunos elementos de los principies del infierno originales pero lo demás será una que otra invención mía, asmita fue el nombre femenino más cercano al de asmodeo que encontré así que si tienen uno mejor díganmelo ya que sería muy útil)

Un silencio incomodo lleno la habitación, asmita se quedo cruzada de brazos, con los ojos cerrados aun sonriendo con arrogancia mientras naruto solo la veía con un rostro inexpresivo antes de estallar en carcajadas.

—HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA eh escuchado historias ridículas hahahahaha pero la tuya es la mejor hahahahaha— naruto rodaba en el piso riendo incontrolablemente ignorando el aura espeluznante que comenzaba a emerger de asmita. —HAHAHAHAHAH no crees que ya estas demasiado grandecita para jugar a estas tont…..—

Su risa fue cesada totalmente por la sensación más horrible que haya sentido en su vida, era un aura de poder inhumana, horrible y llena de sed de sangre, era un poder tal que hacía parecer a orochimaru como un insecto, sentía como si el peso del océano cayera sobre sus hombros cayendo inevitablemente de rodillas y sujetando su garganta en un intento de respirar, busco el origen de tal poder y sus ojos se ampliaron con horror al ver que asmita ahora tenía una apariencia totalmente diferente a la de hace unos momentos , sus orejas ahora eran más puntiagudas, de sus manos salían unas uñas largas y muy afiladas, dos cuernos largos y delgados adornaban los lados de su cabeza como si fueran de demonio, seis alas negras y demoniacas salían de su espalda dándole un aspecto salido de pesadilla, dicha mujer emitía un aura oscura de su cuerpo tan grande que toda la habitación solo podía distinguirse un espacio totalmente negro.

—Te atreviste a insultarme a mí de tal forma dudando de mi palabra, tienes suerte de que se trata de ti de lo contrario te habría matado en el primer momento pero parece ser que tendré que enseñarte modales, ¿Esto te parece prueba suficiente de mi palabra o quieres más?— naruto negó rotundamente con la cabeza totalmente aterrorizado de la mujer demonio, asmita comenzó a disminuir lentamente su poder mientras sus rasgos demoniacos retrocedían hasta regresar a la normalidad.

—Me alegra que lo comprendas— exclamo asmita con una sonrisa angelical dejando aterrado a naruto.

—_Esta mujer es el diablo_— pensó naruto algo perturbado de ver los cambios de humor de asmita, de pronto algo hizo click en su mente.

—Un momento…..si tu eres la princesa de los demonios entonces yo…..— naruto salió corriendo tumbando la puerta, asmita solo lo miro con monotonía y no intento detenerlo, naruto llego afuera de la habitación encontrándose en un balcón en la torre más alta de un castillo hecho ruinas, la escena que se encontró no fue nada bonita. —No puede ser—

El mundo frente a él era totalmente diferente al suyo, el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes negras dando un aire deprimente al lugar, la vegetación era muerta, la tierra totalmente seca, el lugar estaba rodeado de lo que alguna vez fueron edificaciones de una ciudad pero hoy no eran más que ruinas, del suelo salian enormes cadáveres que posiblemente pertenecieron a criaturas gigantescas pero hoy no eran mas que huesos.

—Este es el mundo de los demonios y tu estas en el ya que has muerto— susurro la voz de asmita en su odio sintiendo como sus pechos se pegaban contra su espalda, eso no le importaba, solo podia tener una expresión de horror en su rostro.

—No puede ser—

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA**

**Y corte, ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Bueno?, ¿Malo?, ¿Horrible?, ¿Ni siquiera debí haberlo escrito?, por favor dejen sus comentarios haciéndome saber lo que piensan, de verdad se los agradecería y como dije al inicio si es por mayoría de votos dejare todo tal como está en ryu otsutsuki pero si les gusta más este giro lo continuare, si están indecisos les dejo unos avances para que puedan tomar una decisión.**

**Avances**

**Próximo Capitulo: Death and Resurrection Parte 2**

—**Aun puedes regresar al mundo de los vivos sin embargo hay dos precios que tienes que pagar para lograrlo— explico asmita mirando seriamente a naruto.**

—**Esto tiene que ser una broma— murmuro tsunade igual o incluso mas pálida que todo el concejo.**

—**ERES UN MALNACIDO— grito kakashi tan furioso que una figura etérea comenzó a formarse a su alrededor.**

—**Las acciones de ese par de idiotas traerán terribles consecuencias a el mundo jiraiya-chan, si yo fuera tu disfrutaría mi vida mientras pueda ya que no creo que este mundo pueda sobrevivir al apocalipsis—**

—**Me rehusó a tener cualquier cosa que ver con un pueblo de malnacidos que desterró al héroe de mi país, por mi pueden pudrirse en los abismos del infierno— sentencio fríamente la daimyo de haru antes de salir de la sala del concejo dejando a todos con sentimientos encontrados.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amanecer de los reyes**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de los elementos de Blue exorcist, tampoco soy dueño de ninguno de los elementos de otros animes, solo lo que fue creado por mi me pertenece, el resto pertenece a sus autores Masashi Kishimoto, Hiro Mashima y Kazue Kazuto, también aclaro que los demonios mencionados en esta historia no tendrán los mismos atributos que tienen en la religión, solo usare sus nombres y algunos mitos, lo demás es cosa mía y aclaro desde este momento que esta obra no contiene ningún punto de vista religioso de mi parte, como la mayoría de los mexicanos yo fui criado en una familia católica pero con tanta información de hoy en día no me dejo cegar por las mentiras de las iglesias como muchos fanáticos religiosos, yo soy de mente abierta.**

**Parece ser que esta historia será por separado, quería usarla en lugar de ryu otsutsuki pero la mayoría prefirió el original y lo seguiré escribiendo una vez que logre recuperar la inspiración, la verdad no me atreví a desechar esta historia así que planeo escribirla junto a mis demás proyectos, como algunos ya se imaginaran esta historia tendrá elementos de la serie Blue exorcist, solo eh visto el anime de esta serie ya que el manga no lo eh encontrado bien organizado en ninguna pagina pero lo que eh visto me ah parecido una serie increíble, personalmente personajes como mephistofeles, amaimon, satan, shiro y kuro se convirtieron en mis favoritos además de rin.**

**Ryu Otsutsuki tardara algo en iniciar ya que no me es fácil recuperar mi inspiración pero lo hare en el futuro, tal vez mas pronto de lo que creen ya que anoche mientras escuchaba música me llego un momento de inspiración y logre escribir un cuarto de capitulo para ryu otsutsuki.**

**Tambien el capitulo es algo corto y confuso como algunos notaran pero tengo motivos para esto y todo se irá aclarando más adelante, también tendre que aplazar la reunión del concejo con los aliados de naruto, así como el enfrentamientos de jiraiya y kakashi con minato hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Death and Resurrection parte 2**

Un silencio letal invadió la zona mientras naruto trataba de asimilar su situación, estaba muerto, tal parece que no fue capaz de resistir la pérdida de sangre, ahora sin duda estaba totalmente jodido, primero su ex mejor amigo trata de matarlo, sus supuestos amigos le dan la espalda, el concejo con el apoyo de quien veía como una madre, hermana, abuela o lo que sea lo desterraron y humillaron y ahora resulta que estaba muerto, peor que eso ahora resulta que estaba en el mundo de los demonios, tal parece que los aldeanos no estaban tan alejados de la realidad al llamarlo demonio.

—Parece ser que si era un demonio después de todo— gruño naruto en voz baja antes de estallar en rabia. —MALDITA SEA, ¿PORQUE A MI?, ¿PORQUE A MI?, MALDICION, MALDICION— naruto grataba con frustración golpeando el piso agrietándolo en el proceso mientras asmita lo miraba de forma inexpresiva.

Naruto continuo haciendo esto por lo que parecieron ser horas, tantos años de haber sido víctima del odio de konoha, tantos años de soledad y traición finalmente había roto al inocente y siempre feliz naruto dando rienda suelta a todo su odio y furia. —Parece ser que esos malditos no estaban tan equivocados después de todo, a final de cuentas resulto ser que soy el kyuubi—

—Te equivocas en algo naruto….tu estas aquí no por ser el kyuubi…..de hecho el kyuubi esta haya— la voz de asmita saco a naruto de su frustración mientras esta señalaba la habitación en la que el dormía hace unos momentos, hizo un gesto para que la siguiera y naruto solo obedeció ya que asmita era posiblemente la única que conocía este mundo.

Entraron a la habitación y fue cuando finalmente naruto noto que había dos camas y en la segunda bajo unas cobijas había otra figura, genuinamente curioso sobre quien era este ser se acerco despacio para no hacer mucho ruido, retiro las cobijas lentamente solo para llevarse el sus to de su vida.

Bajo las cobijas dormía plácidamente la figura de una niña que no aparentaba tener más de 13 años, tenía piel blanca y un cuerpo poco desarrollado, se notaban evidentes signos de desnutrición en todo su cuerpo, tenía un rostro algo demacrado a causa de lo antes mencionado, un largo cabello rojo que llegaba hasta su cintura y finalmente unas curiosas colas de zorro adornaban la parte baja de su espalda, nueve colas para ser mas específicos, la chica no vestía ropa alguna que no fuera un vestido totalmente harapiento y hecho jirones que apenas llegaba hasta sus muslos.

—Tiene que ser una broma— susurro naruto con evidentes sentimientos encontrados en su corazón, realmente su relación con el kyuubi siempre fue pésima pero realmente nunca llego a odiarlo, después de todo el zorro no solo lo curo después de las palizas brutales que sufría a manos de los aldeanos cuando era pequeño sino que además siempre le había prestado su fuerza en sus momentos de necesidad, incluso durante su pelea con sasuke le permitió mantener el control ya que de lo contrario habrían matado a sasuke, no es como que a estas alturas se preocupe por la vida de ese malnacido, pero ver una forma humana de lo que era alguna vez el rey de los bijuu en esa forma tan débil, indefensa eh inocente realmente lo tenía perturbado.

—Temo que no es una broma naruto…esta criatura en su momento fue el temible kyuubi no kitsune pero ahora no es más que un demonio menor sin poderes y sin recuerdo alguno, de hecho al paso que vamos no tardara mucho en convertirse en un ser humano— murmuro asmita en tono monótono sin mostrar cualquier emoción en su mirada.

— ¿Cómo paso esto?— fue lo que atino a preguntar naruto sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo del kyuubi ahora hecho una niña.

—Tendrás todas las respuestas que buscas pero será una larga conversación…..sígueme— asmita guio una vez más a otra habitación del castillo.

A diferencia de la habitación donde se encontraban hace unos momentos en esta habitación había dos sofás y en medio de estos una especie de mesa de forma redonda cuya parte superior era una especie de espejo o bola de cristal, asmita se sentó en uno de los sofás con naruto siguiendo su ejemplo sentándose en el otro sofá frente a ella.

—Este espejo es un objeto muy especial….recibió el nombre de **Imaimashī aibijon**, este objeto permitió a los 7 príncipes del infierno incluyéndome a mi observar algunos acontecimientos del mundo humano, yo te eh observado desde hace mucho tiempo, de hecho desde el día de tu nacimiento te eh observado…pero para iniciar con tu historia y obtener las respuestas que necesitas debemos iniciar con la historia del mundo, una historia ocurrida incluso un tiempo antes que el mismísimo rikudou sennin…. No importa lo que escuches no debes interrumpirme— naruto solo se limito a asentir evidentemente curiosos sobre lo que asmita le contaría.

—Nuestra historia comienza ya hace miles de años poco tiempo después de que la diosa de la vida, Kami, creara el mundo humano y todo lo que habita en el, dicho mundo humano formaba a su vez por 3 dimensiones donde habitaban los 3 dioses que controlan el mundo, en el inframundo vivía Yami, el dios de la oscuridad y hermano menor de kami, este dios gobierna el infierno y todas las almas que han cometido horribles pecados mientras vivieron y las somete a los castigos más horribles que puedas imaginar, después esta kami, el dios más poderoso y el responsable de la creación, este dios toma las almas puras y las recompensa en el cielo, finalmente esta shinigami, el hermano medio entre los tres, el gobierna lo que ustedes conocen como el limbo, aquí todas las almas llegan y shinigami decide si irán al infierno o al paraíso, estos 3 dioses gobernaban el mundo y cuidaban de él, en ese entonces se vivía en un mundo pacifico y los humanos no eran los seres despreciables que son hoy en día, Vivian vidas honestas y sin preocupaciones pero todo cambio cuando ocurrió **eso**— naruto noto el tono sombrío que uso asmita al mencionar "Eso" y no pudo evitar preguntar a que se refería con eso a pesar de que asmita le dijo que no la interrumpiera.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?, ¿Qué ocurrió?— pregunto naruto seriamente.

—Fue un suceso que en un giro inesperado trajo mas desgracias para los dioses que beneficios, conforme pasaban los siglos las almas humanas comenzaban a ser demasiadas, la cantidad de humanos que nacían y morían a diario era tal que los 3 dioses ya no se daban abasto para controlar tantas almas además de tener que proteger el mundo humano, esto comenzó a traer grandes problemas al punto de que el cielo, el infierno, el limbo y el mundo humano estuvieron a punto de colapsar— naruto quedo totalmente aterrado al escuchar semejante relato y se preguntaba qué acciones tomaron los dioses para evitar semejante realidad.

—Los dioses estaban desesperados al ver como todo lo que habían creado se estaba viendo amenazado pero kami llego a una solución que podría resolver el problema, selecciono a las almas más puras que habitaban el reino de los cielos y los convirtió en una nueva clase de seres divinos que ayudarían a los dioses en su eterna labor, eran seres de increíble poder y bondad que tenían la encomienda de ayudar a los dioses a velar por las almas y el mundo humano, estos seres eran los Arcángeles—

— ¿Arcángeles?—

—Así es, kami creó este grupo de seres y los dividió entre sus hermanos para que estos los ayudaran a controlar las almas, los ángeles de yami tenían la misión de castigar a los pecadores en el inframundo y rendir cuentas a yami de las desgracias del mundo humano, los ángeles de shinigami recolectaban las almas de los muertos y las ayudaban a ir ya sea al infierno o al paraíso, finalmente los ángeles de kami tenían la sagrada misión de ayudarlo a velar por los vivos y mantener el orden, los arcángeles fueron los seres más fieles a los dioses y durante miles de años todo se mantuvo en orden, pero todo cambio cuando apareció **el**— naruto noto que asmita había adoptado una expresión fría y cargada de algo de rencor.

— ¿El?—

—Para ese entonces los humanos comenzaron a despertar la sed de poder desmedida y el impulso de dañarse los unos a los otros, las cosas llegaron al punto en que los humanos estallaron en una guerra mundial tan sangrienta que las guerras ninjas eran un juego de niños en comparación, en ese entonces los humanos no poseían los poderes que hoy en día poseen pero tenían algo mucho más letal, tenían una maldad y odio inconmensurables, un deseo instintivo de dañarse de las formas más ruines y crueles como si buscaran la mejor manera de acabar con su existencia, no les importaba nada que no fuera el poder, la riqueza y los derroches, kami estaba decepcionado al ver como todo lo que había creado estaba pereciendo por lo que en su momento fue sus creaciones predilectas— naruto se mostraba cada vez mas horrorizado ante la historia que le contaba, nunca incluso siendo un ninja pensó que el mundo pudiera haber sido tan ruin.

—Sin embargo cuando una vez mas todo parecía estar perdido kami decidió confiar la salvación del mundo en un ser humano—

— ¿Un ser humano?—

—Nadie recuerda el nombre de ese ser humano, es un nombre que incluso los dioses no quieren recordar, pero las historias relatan que este humano obtuvo de kami poderes tales que fue capaz de unificar al mundo en muy pocos años, fue un ser humano de corazón puro pero a pesar de todo el seguía siendo un ser humano, el podía ser corrompido por la maldad fácilmente, se dio cuenta de que ostentaba un poder inimaginable y un imperio enorme, decidió ir por mas y declaro la guerra a los dioses— los ojos de naruto se abrieron en shock ante tal declaración.

—La batalla fue dura ya que kami había otorgado poderes divinos a este humano incluso los arcángeles fueron derrotados y solo fue gracias a la intervención del propio kami que finalmente ese humano fue derrotado pero antes de morir el cometió un pecado abominable—

— ¿Qué clase de pecado?— fue lo único que atino a preguntar naruto.

—Ese malnacido abuso de una mujer arcángel y la dejo embarazada— si todo lo que asmita había comentado anteriormente no lo había sacado de balance ahora si naruto estaba totalmente helado.

—No puede ser— susurro naruto en estado de shock puro.

—Así es, cuando los demás dioses y arcángeles se enteraron de esto ellos querían muerta a la mujer y a su bebe pero sin embargo kami se apiado de ella y aunque ella murió durante el parto decidió cuidar el mismo del bebe, el mismo lo nombro Satan—

— ¿Satan?—

—Satan, un nombre que incluso los dioses temen, la criatura que trajo el temor en todo el plano existencial y aquel que sería conocido como el gobernante supremo de la existencia, un ser tan poderoso que incluso las 3 deidades fueron incapaces de vencerle, pero antes de ser todo esto satan fue la mano derecha de kami, fue el arcángel más hermoso y poderoso que existía en el reino de los cielos, pero fue su soberbia lo que lo llevo a traicionar a kami y tratar de derrocar a los dioses tal y como lo hizo su padre, satan creó su propia dimensión la cual llamo **Makai**, dentro de esta dimensión el se transformo en una nueva clase de ser opuesto a los arcángeles todo gracias a la maldad que le fue heredada por su padre, satan se transformo en un demonio y con sus vastos poderes creo a otros seres similares a él, la guerra entre los dioses y satan duro miles de años con sus demonios multiplicándose como si fueran cucarachas y causando estragos en el inframundo, el limbo, el cielo y el mundo de los humanos, nadie se salvo de su maldad, por supuesto todo hubiera sido peor de no ser porque kami, yami y shinigami fueron capaces de maldecir la dimensión de satan usando su propio poder en su contra, fue un hechizo que evitaba que los demonios más poderosos pudieran salir del infierno incluyendo al propio satan cuyo poder era tal que le era imposible salir de ahí, sin embargo su elite demoniaca si podía, satan solo podía manifestarse por breves momentos en el mundo humano controlando los cuerpos humanos pero nunca existió un cuerpo humano capaz de resistir su presencia por más de 2 minutos—

— ¿Si satan era tan terrible como fueron capaces de derrotarlo?— pregunto naruto algo perturbado, satan sonaba como un ser prácticamente omnipotente, algo mas allá de la imaginación y definitivamente mucho peor que el kyuubi.

—Durante su vida satan tuvo un punto débil que resulto ser letal, él deseaba todo lo que no podía obtener y una de esas cosas fueron las mujeres, durante su existencia el llego a tener 7 hijos, esos hijos fuimos yo y mis hermanos que fuimos conocidos como los 7 principies del infierno— la voz de asmita era cargada de veneno y rencor al mencionar el hecho de que ella era ni más ni menos que una hija del antiguo rey demonio.

— ¿Tu eres hija de satan?— pregunto naruto evidentemente shockeado, asmita no parecía nada parecido a lo que relataba sobre satan y era obvio que le tenía un gran rencor.

—No es un gran orgullo créeme, muchas veces los hijos pagamos un precio muy alto por las acciones de nuestros padres, es algo que entenderás mejor que nadie cuando terminemos esta conversación, como te decía nosotros los demonios nos dividimos en distintas clases al igual que ustedes los ninjas pero nos enfocaremos en la elite demoniaca, por un lado están los demonios de clase S, los mas débiles dentro de la elite son tan poderosos como esos humanos llamados jiraiya, orochimaru y tsunade, arriba de ellos están los demonios de clase SS, están al nivel de ese tipo llamado el yondaime hokage, todavía por encima de ellos están la clase SSS, estos demonios son tan poderosos que solo los humanos llamados Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju podrían hacerles frente y tener la esperanza de empatar, uno solo de estos demonios sueltos en el mundo humano podría provocar un apocalipsis, arriba de ellos está la clase que llamamos demonios del nivel MEGA, nosotros los príncipes del infierno y otros demonios privilegiados fuimos capaces de llegar a este nivel, nuestro poder era tal que solo esos sujetos llamados Hagoromo Otsutsuki, Hamura Otsutsuki y Kaguya Otsutsuki podrían pelear a nuestro nivel, finalmente en la cima de la cadena alimenticia se encontraba satan, incluso los 3 dioses juntos podían pelear en igualdad con él y a pesar de esto perder, por esto satan fue llamado el **Demonio Absoluto**— naruto no hubiera creído la declaración de asmita si hace unos momentos no hubiera sentido el increíble poder que poseía, estaba mas que seguro que si la demonio decidiera conquistar las naciones shinobi ella podría hacerlo con suma facilidad, nadie podría oponerse ante su poder inhumano.

—Las 3 deidades estaban desesperadas, la mayoría de los arcángeles poderosos habían sido destruidos, los humanos asesinaban, violaban y robaban con descaro rindiendo culto a satan, todo parecía perdido hasta que el decidió intervenir, ante los dioses apareció mi hermano mayor, Lucifer, el era un demonio muy inusual, el a diferencia de satan y kami no pensaba en el bien y el mal, no pensaba en lo que era correcto eh incorrecto, el solo pensaba una cosa, vivir y existir de acuerdo a sus convicciones, pelear por los motivos en los que él creía y vernos a nosotros llevar las riendas de nuestras vidas como quisiéramos, eran los ideales de mi hermano que incluso los dioses llegamos a respetar, la existencia de satan ponía todas las creencias de mi hermano y nosotros en peligro así que Lucifer decidió hacer una alianza con kami— naruto simplemente le costaba creer lo que escuchaba, simplemente era difícil de creer que un demonio y un dios se unan por un mismo objetivo. —Kami ya estaba muy débil después de tantos combates sin descanso contra satan al igual que yami y shinigami sin embargo aun tenía un último recurso, reunió el amor, esperanzas y sueños de los pocos humanos que aun creían en el, los transformo en poder y nos lo encomendó a nosotros los príncipes del infierno, Lucifer, el gran príncipe de los demonios de fuego, Belcebu, el príncipe demonio del viento, Layla, la princesa demonio de la luz, era una demonio inusual al poseer poderes de luz, Mephistofeles, el príncipe demonio del trueno, Leviatan, el príncipe demonio de los océanos y la criatura creadora de todos los dragones, Amaimon, el príncipe demonio de la tierra y finalmente yo, Asmita, la princesa demonio de la lujuria y la oscuridad, nosotros 7 con el poder que nos fue encomendado por kami fuimos a enfrentar a satan con el único propósito de derrotarle…vencimos pero a un precio muy alto, mis 6 hermanos murieron durante la batalla, solo yo quede con vida, después de mucho tiempo de batalla parecía que la paz reinaría una vez mas pero entonces todo se desmorono, ocurrió algo que en un giro irónico de acontecimientos dio origen al mundo ninja— ahora por primera vez asmita demostraba una emoción, la tristeza.

—Los dioses quedaron debilitados por mucho tiempo no solo porque muchos humanos habían dejado de creer en ellos cayendo en la maldad sino que también habían muertos muchos arcángeles, sumado al hecho de que la muerte de satan provoco un desequilibrio ocurrió un hecho que nadie esperaba—

— ¿Un hecho que nadie esperaba?—

—De la sangre de todos los humanos que murieron en el mundo, de los cadáveres y poder demoniaco que quedo esparcido por el mundo producto de los ejércitos de satan nació un árbol—

— ¿Un árbol?— no tenía sentido para naruto, ¿Que mas podía provocar una simple plantita?, no tenía sentido alguno para él.

—No era un árbol cualquiera, era un árbol gigantesco y con un poder inimaginable, sus raíces envolvieron al mundo y de cierta forma lo restauraron, este árbol lleno de vida todo el mundo de los humanos y fue a partir de este hecho que los humanos lo llamaron el **Shinju **(Dios Arbol), este árbol fue venerado por lo humanos y durante las guerras se le rendían ofrendas para que el árbol les ayudara, pasaron miles de años y los humanos seguían venerando al shinju olvidándose de los dioses, este árbol daba un fruto cada mil años y entre los humanos era considerado decreto divino no comerlo, pero esto cambio cuando el mundo fue azotado por una nueva guerra a nivel mundial provocando un nuevo derramamiento de sangre, en un intento de frenar la guerra una humana de nombre Kaguya Otsutsuki comio el árbol obteniendo un poder equiparable al de nosotros, la elite demoniaca—

—Este poder fue lo que ustedes conocen como el chakra y la magia, chakra fue la capacidad de mezclar las energías físicas y espirituales para ejecutar técnicas, la magia fue el poder de reunir la energía natural del mundo mezclándola con el poder espiritual, dando origen a los ninjas del continente shinobi y a los magos de earth-land, con el poder divino que obtuvo kaguya puso al mundo bajo su control absoluto sumiéndolo en una ilusión infinita, ella fue capaz de lograr esto gracias a que se fuciono con el dios del árbol convirtiéndose en una nueva criatura de poder inimaginable, sin embargo fue frenada por sus propios hijos, hagoromo otsutsuki, el hombre que tú conoces como el rikudou sennin y el padre de todos los ninjas y su hermano, Hamura Otsutsuki, el padre de todos los magos y algunos incluso le han dado el nombre de Merlín, estos dos hombres soñaban con la paz del mundo y tenían un genuino deseo de traer orden al mundo, sin embargo sus deseos fueron abruptamente ignorados por los humanos malagradecidos, hamura trato de predicar su magia en earth-land para poder crear lo que él creía era un mundo ideal sin embargo los humanos solo usaron este poder para el caos y la destrucción, los únicos aliados que tuvo fueron los dragones y un pequeño número de magos desatando lo que incluso hoy en día se conoce como la **Eien no senso **(Guerra eterna), una guerra a nivel continental que continua hasta nuestros días, por otro lado hagoromo se quedo en el continente shinobi, se caso con una buena mujer y tuvo dos hijos, los antepasados del clan uchiha , del clan senju y del clan uzumaki—

— ¿El clan de sasuke y de los hokages?...espera un momento, ¿El clan uzumaki?, acaso tengo un clan— finalmente naruto había estallado ya que había recibido literalmente clases de historia de hace miles de años y necesitaba respuestas.

—Aun eres muy inocente naruto-kun, cuando termine nuestra platica entenderás que tu vida ha sido una mentira pero debo pasar por toda la historia para que lo comprendas, como te iba diciendo los dos hijos de hagoromo tenían ideales diferentes, su hijo mayor que fue el primer uchiha y usuario del sharingan tenía la idea de que el poder y la fuerza eran la clave para traer la paz, por un lado estaba su hijo menor, él creía que el amor y la comprensión eran la clave para llegar a la paz, durante su batalla con kaguya hagoromo y hamura sellaron a esta última con un sello extremadamente poderoso y la bestia en la que se habia convertido el dios del árbol la sellaron dentro de ellos mismos convirtiéndose en los primeros jinchurikis, hagoromo se dedico a predicar sus enseñanzas por todo el mundo ninja en un intento de traer la paz pero cuando el creyó que estaba por alcanzar sus sueños llego a una edad muy avanzada y su tiempo de vida estaba por terminar, el temía que la bestia dentro suyo volviera a causar estragos asi que uno de sus últimos actos fue dividir a la bestia en 9 parte y sellar su cuerpo en la luna, estas partes son lo que tu conoces como los 9 bijuu con kyuubi siendo el más fuerte—

—Antes de morir hagoromo llamo a sus dos hijos para anunciar a su sucesor sin embargo cuando hagoromo decidió que si hijo menor seria el mas indicado su hermano mayor no lo tomo nada bien dando origen a las guerras entre ninja y al circulo eterno del odio entre los clanes senju y uchiha—

Asmita guardo silencio por unos momentos para que naruto asimilara todo lo que ya llevaba un buen rato contándole, sinceramente era mucha información para lo que hace unos días eran un simple mortal lo comprendiera, pero necesitaba que naruto estuviera lo suficientemente estable mentalmente para las ultimas cosas que le contaria.

—En pocas palabras lo que me quieres decir es que todo lo que conozco proviene indirectamente de satan, el mundo ninja, el kyuubi, los shinobi, ¿Qué más tienes que contarme?— pregunto naruto mirando algo fríamente a asmita.

—Eh observado a los humanos por muchos años, aun hay muchas cosas que tengo que contarte pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, te han mentido toda tu vida naruto, te han mentido mucho más de lo que tú crees, ¿recuerdas todas esas ocasiones en las que tu preguntaste al viejo sandaime quienes eran tus padres y el te respondía que no sabía?— naruto asintió vacilante inconscientemente recordando a su difunto abuelo sustituto. —Eso no era verdad naruto, el coocia muy bien la identidad de tus padres, ellos fueron el yondaime hokage, Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina, los responsables de que el kyuubi fuera sellado en tu cuerpo, el sandaime hokage te lo oculto a ti y a todo el pueblo exceptuando unos escasos elegidos ya que temía que los enemigos de tus padres fueran a matarte—

—No puede ser, ¿Por qué lo hizo?, ¿Acaso no me amaban?— para naruto siempre fue importante saber quiénes eran sus padres, era algo que el siempre habia querido conocer y ahora se enteraba que el yondaime hokage, el hombre causante de toda su desgracia era su padre.

—Ese no era el problema, te puedo decir que tus padres te amaron, pero al ser ninjas para ellos su credo es amar a konoha sobre todas las cosas, incluso sobre de sí mismos, esa noche además de ti nacieron dos bebes, sus nombre fueron menma y kasumi, tus hermanos, en ellos fue sellado el chakra del kyuubi y en ti el alma, minato y kushina tomaron a tus hermanos para entrenarlos fuera del pueblo fingiendo su muerte y a ti te dejaron como la carnada del pueblo para que pudieran desahogar sus frustraciones— termino de sentenciar asmita sintiendo algo de odio al ver como naruto lloraba desconsoladamente.

Asmita se acerco al niño y lo envolvió en un abrazo cálido y cargado de una emoción que hasta ahorita era totalmente desconocida para él, el amor, pasaron lo que parecían ser horas pero fueron interrumpidos cuando todo comenzó a temblar, asmita se alarmo visiblemente al ver como el castillo comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente y todo temblaba con violencia.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando?— grito naruto al ver como todo comenzaba a desaparecer.

—Demonios, no pensé que fuera a ocurrir tan rápido— naruto noto que algunas partes del cuerpo de asmita comenzaban a volverse transparentes y comenzaba respirar con dificultad.

— ¿Estás bien?— pregunto naruto algo preocupado pero entonces alas negras salieron de la espalda de asmita y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ambos iban volando a velocidad invisible al ojo humano incluso tomaron el pequeño cuerpo del kyuubi en el proceso.

—No hay tiempo para más explicaciones naruto, no te conté todo sobre satan ni la historia del mundo, hay detalles que no me dio tiempo de completar pero esto es lo más importante, hace muchísimos años satan cometió el acto carnal con una mujer humana dejándola embarazada pero uso una habilidad prohibida relacionada con la transmigración provocando que sus genes no fueran heredados hasta miles de años, en tu has heredado esos genes y por eso llegaste al makai, eh visto tu vida y tenlo por segura que de haber sido otra situación tu habrías estado a lado del propio kami-sama reposando en las partes más pacificas del reino de los cielos, tu eres una de las almas más puras que eh visto, una de esas pocas almas que realmente deben ser protegida, tu eres mi hermano pequeño y no dejare que mueras aqui— la declaración de asmita lo dejo en un estado total de shock, no estaba solo, tenía una hermana, tuvo alguien que se preocupo por unos momentos por él.

Habían muchas cosas que quería decir y preguntar pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar sobre ello ya que llegaron a lo que solo podía ser descrito como un templo muy antiguo y en mal estado, dentro de dicho templo había lo que parecía ser un contenedor gigante transparente lleno de esferas negras y azules, además habían otras 6 esferas rojas que eran más grandes que estas.

— ¿Qué es esto?— pregunto naruto algo intrigado acercándose al vidrio.

—Son los trozos de las almas humanas que eh podido recolectar a lo largo del tiempo que eh observado el mundo, hagoromo, hamura, indra, asura, madara, zeref, muchos magos y ninjas poderosos, los trozos de sus almas están ahí, también las almas de mis hermanos, después de la muerte de satan este mundo comenzó a colapsar ya que al ser quien lo creo estaba unido a el, la mayoría de los otros demonios escaparon al mundo humano o al inframundo, solo yo me quede y es mi vida lo que lo mantenía vivo pero yo estoy muriendo y por ende este mundo también, cuando supe de tu existencia tenía el mal presentimiento de que tu llegarías aquí así que prepare todo esto para salvarte a ti y de ser necesario al kyuubi, con estas almas puedo crear un nuevo cuerpo y mandarte al mundo de los humanos, pero hay dos precios que tienes que pagar por ello—

— ¿Qué precios?— pregunto naruto esperanzado de poder volver a vivir.

—No tiene sentido de que los explique pero lo entenderás algún día— antes de poder refutar asmita saco de entre sus escasas ropas un collar con una llave negra con adornos demoniacos colgando, dicho collar lo colgó en el cuello de su hermano.

—Este collar te llevara al lugar donde está almacenado mi conocimiento el de mis hermanos y todo lo que eh podido aprender observando a los humanos…adiós mi querido ototo— bajo los pies de asmita comenzó a formarse un circulo extraño con una estrella de varios picos, todo alrededor comenzó a distorsionarse en la oscuridad total.

—ASMITA— grito naruto tratando de alcanzar a la princesa demonio pero tanto él como el cuerpo de kyuubi cayeron en la oscuridad total.

**Konoha**

**2 meses después del destierro de naruto**

En la torre hokage mas específicamente en la oficina, la legendaria sannin, Senju Tsunade, no la estaba pasando nada bien, de hecho estaba lejos de pasarlo bien, su rostro se veía demacrado y ojeroso además de que se veían algo rojos en señal de que había llorado por bastante tiempo, por el piso de su oficina estaban regadas innumerables botellas de sake y de hecho tenía una en la mano.

—Naruto….vuelve a casa…..por favor….esa no era yo— los murmullos inentendibles de la hokage resonaban por la oficina pero nadie le respondió.

Hace dos días varios ninjas de alto rango y figuras políticas empezaron a sentirse inusualmente mal, como si estuvieran despertando de alguna clase de sueño o algo por el estilo, para todos fue un horror enterarse de que habían sido ellos los que habían desterrado a naruto.

**Flashback**

— ¿Cómo que fue desterrado?, ¿Cómo fueron capaces de hacer semejante estupidez?, ¿Por qué chingados no me consultaron pedazos de mierda?, será mejor que vayan haciendo sus malditos testamentos porque los voy a matar a todos y cada uno de ustedes— el instinto asesino de tsunade era prácticamente palpable, la mayoría de los concejales civiles habían mojado los pantalones del puro susto, los jefes de clan no estaban mejor ya que estaban totalmente avergonzados, solo los viejos se mantenían impasibles.

— ¿De qué hablas tsunade-hime?, tú misma ordenaste el destierro del demo….quiero decir del niño, ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?— pregunto koharu con inocencia.

— ¿Estas fuera de tu mente bruja?, jamás ordenaría el destierro de naruto, que no se dan cuenta de todo lo que ha hecho por el pueblo bola de pendejos, que acaso son pendejos o qué diablos— nadie respondió ante las palabrotas de tsunade, danzo saco de su kimono un documento y lo lanzo hacia tsunade y los jefes de clan, esta lo leyó y palideció visiblemente al igual que los jefes de clan, era básicamente una orden de destierro para naruto firmada por ella, los jefes de clan, el concejo civil y los ancianos.

—Debió ver la cara que tenía esa porquería cuando se fue hokage-sama, no tenia precio— se reia oscuramente un civil mientras chasqueaba los dedos, un proyector fue encendido y tsunade pudo observar con algo de asco como naruto caminaba por las calles del pueblo por un camino hecho de civiles, todos lo miraban con sonrisas enfermas lanzándole piedras y gritándole groserías, en las puertas ella y el concejo lo esperaban sonriendo con locura.

Los jefes de clan miraban la escena totalmente asqueados, esos no eran ellos, no había forma en que pudieran ser ellos.

—Hahahahahahaha ese fue el mejor día de mi vida, pinche kyuubi de cagada se lo merecía, ya nos habíamos tardado, bebí y cogí con putas esa noche como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, hahahaha todo en el departamento del pendejo ese hahahahaha— el hombre reía con locura y rencor obviamente cegado por su odio hacia el kyuubi y por ende naruto, todos incluso danzp y los civiles lo miraban en shock ya que no esperaban que reaccionara de esa forma.

—Hahahah yop…..ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh—

Una explosión de sangre y órganos sacudió a todos los presentes y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar el cuerpo sin cabeza del concejal civil cayó muerto, tsunade sostenía su cabeza del pelo con una expresión de rabia en su rostro.

—ANBU— los ninjas enmascarados salieron de entre las sombras inclinándose ante su hokage con la intención de seguir sus ordenes y algunos preparándose para matar al concejo si así lo deseaba su líder.

—A la orden hokage-sama—

—Quiero que lleven a los jefes de clan a una revisión médica, no sé qué ocurrió pero fue algo malo y no me gusta, busquen a jiraiya y díganle que regrese lo más rápido posible, también quiero que revisen mi oficina en búsqueda de algo sospechoso— rugió tsunade enfurecida mientras los anbu asentían.

—Hai hokage-sama—

—Una cosa más…. — la cabeza del concejal civil fue lanzada hacia uno de los anbu como si fuera un balón de baloncesto, este no se asqueo en lo mas mínimo por esto y la atrapo. —Arrojen el cuerpo de esta rata a los lobos, no merece un entierro digno— tsunade se fue de la sala con la intención de beber a más no poder mientras el concejo se quedaba asqueado.

—Ella no debió hacer eso— gruño un civil aun asqueado por el desastre provocado por tsunade.

—ella es la hokage, puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana, mejor no la contradigan por ahora ya que está furiosa y matara a todo lo que se interponga en su camino— murmuro shikaku con algo de pereza.

**Fin del flashback**

Después de salir de la sala del concejo pudo dar rienda suelta a todo su dolor y tristeza por haberle fallado, fue un esfuerzo sobrehumano no romperse frente al concejo, a pesar de todo ella seguía siendo la hokage y no podía darse ese lujo de mostrar debilidad frente a ellos, ya habían pasado dos días de eso y lastimosamente sus anbu no habían podido averiguar nada excepto que ella misma y los jefes habían sido sometidos a un genjutsu extremadamente poderoso, no estaba segura que era pero era obvio su objetivo, aquello deseaba a naruto lejos del pueblo y lo había logrado.

Otro problema era el superpervertido compañero de equipo suyo, había recibido un mensaje de sus anbu donde decía que llegaría hoy mismo, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta ella temía tener que decirle a jiraiya que habían desterrado a su ahijado y no tenían ni la mas mínima idea de donde estaba, normalmente es ella a la que se le teme por su temperamento pero esto es debido a que escasas personas conocen a jiraiya realmente enfadado, se convertía en un ser tan terrible al que incluso orochimaru temía.

Tomo otro gran trago de su sake antes de mirar las cartas que había recibido esta mañana, sus remitentes eran Sunagakure no sato, Takigakure no sato, Nami no kuni, Haru/Yuki no kuni, Tsuki no kuni y Cha no kuni, toda son insultos hacia konoha y cancelaciones de alianzas.

—Todas naciones que naruto salvo— murmuro con una sonrisa triste al pensar en la acalorada reunión que tendría con el concejo.

—Tsunade-sama….el concejo se ha reunido— la voz de shizune la saco de sus cavilaciones.

Taunde miro por última vez por la ventana mirando como los rostros de los hokages miraban decepcionados a la aldea.

—Vámonos—

**Esta historia continuara…..**

**Lo sé muy corto el capitulo pero las respuesta vendrán en el siguiente capítulo, acepto sus críticas constructivas, comentarios y opiniones.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amanecer de los reyes**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de los elementos de Blue exorcist, tampoco soy dueño de ninguno de los elementos de otros animes, solo lo que fue creado por mi me pertenece, el resto pertenece a sus autores Masashi Kishimoto, Hiro Mashima y Kazue Kazuto, también aclaro que los demonios mencionados en esta historia no tendrán los mismos atributos que tienen en la religión, solo usare sus nombres y algunos mitos, lo demás es cosa mía y aclaro desde este momento que esta obra no contiene ningún punto de vista religioso de mi parte, como la mayoría de los mexicanos yo fui criado en una familia católica pero con tanta información de hoy en día no me dejo cegar por las mentiras de las iglesias como muchos fanáticos religiosos, yo soy de mente abierta.**

**Me gustaría advertir cierto detalle que tal vez olvide aclarar y algunos no han notado mientras que otros lo notaron al instante, esto es un konoha bashing, no planeo hacer el típico fic donde naruto solo piensa las 24 horas en formas de destruir a konoha pero es un hecho que dicha aldea la pasara muy mal, muchos me dirán que deben perdonarlos ya que todo es culpa de danzo y el concejo civil pero esto realmente no es así, debo resaltar el hecho de que solo los ichiraku e iruka los cuales cometí el terrible error de no mencionar en los capítulos anteriores y buscare una forma de mencionar sus reacciones en futuros capítulos, los jefes de clan, tsunade, shizune, kakashi, kurenai, asuma, gai, shikamaru, chouji, neji, lee, tenten, hinata, el equipo konohamaru, ebisu, shino, jiraiya y algunos ninjas mas se preocupan por naruto, el resto del 98% de personas de konoha lo odian con pasión y olvidaran cualquier raciocinio y sentido común con tal de verlo muerto, en el mundo real así son las personas que odian a tal nivel a una persona, sinceramente las acciones que cometió la mayoría de la aldea pesan más que las de unos pocos y es por esto que konoha lo pasara mal pero tratare de hacerlo un poco más tolerable para los que se preocupan por naruto.**

**También hay un detalle que me gustaría aclarar, existen una gran cantidad de debates en los foros de internet sobre quien es mejor, los ninjas o los magos, muchos creen que son los ninjas y muchos creen que son los magos, eh leído fics donde natsu derrota a jiraiya de un solo karyu no hoko así como eh visto fics donde naruto derrota a erza usando solamente clones de sombra, estos han sido trabajos de evidentes fanboys que defienden sus series favoritos a capa y espada, no digo que no pueda ser ya que todos inevitablemente le damos el lado a nuestros personajes favoritos ya sea de forma consciente o inconsciente sin embargo yo tratare de evitar esto y si no puedo hacerlo me disculpo de antemano y tratare de no exagerar, también les dare mi opinión de los magos y de los ninjas, yo creo que ambos están iguales en términos de poder pero que en una pelea los ninjas ganarían, ¿La razón?, es muy simple, ambos tipos de personajes están adaptados de diferente forma según el mundo al que pertenecen, por ejemplo los ninjas se han forjado en las guerras mundiales ninja y en las misiones oscuras sin importarles lo más mínimo el daño a terceros siempre y cuando su aldea tengas más poder para humillar a las otras aldeas, han sido llamados armas o herramientas que pueden ser remplazadas y no tienen compasión alguna para matar si la misión lo requiere, por otro lado los magos se rigen por leyes que prohíben el asesinato incluso si se trata de magos oscuros, de hecho en fairy tail casi no hemos visto muertes de algún personaje por manos de un mago de fairy tail o cualquier otro gremio legal, los magos incluso si pueden igualar a los ninjas en poder no sirve de nada si no tienen el instinto asesino y atacan con dicha intención de asesinar.**

**Por ejemplo en un combate entre erza y tsunade yo creo que sería una batalla muy pareja pero al final tsunade ganaría por el sencillo hecho de que erza atacaría solo con intención de sacarla del combate y tsunade iría con la intención de asesinarla, para que todo sea más parejo esta historia será narrada en las circunstancias notorias de una guerra para poder darle instinto asesino y poder a los magos mayor que en el canon original.**

**Death and Resurrection parte 3**

**Konoha no sato: Sala del concejo**

La sala del concejo fue sumida en un silencio letal mientras los presentes miraban algo nerviosos como su hokage estaba a la sala con un rostro inexpresivo tomando su asiento, los civiles tenían miradas aterradas en sus rostros y los jefes de clan se notaban increíblemente nerviosos, incluso los viejos se veían algo asustados, la razón de esto es que tsunade no había estado del mejor humor en los últimos días ya que el mismo día en que se descubrió que los jefes de clan, la hokage, algunos ninjas incluyendo a los jounin-sensei y los novatos fueron sumidos en un genjutsu para realizar el destierro de naruto las cosas no habían ido para nada bien para la población de la aldea, ese mismo día los aldeanos habían tenido la pésima idea de realizar una fiesta masiva para celebrar que naruto ya no estaba, lastimosamente para los civiles tsunade iba saliendo de la sala del concejo cuando se topo con la escena enfermiza de un civil desnudo y totalmente ebrio penetrando vía anal una piñata de zorro con una foto de naruto pegada y bailando ridículamente, está de sobra decir que ese día tsunade literalmente tiño las calles de rojo de tantos civiles que había matado, sin embargo la estupidez humana es tan infinita como el océano y esta acción no impidió a los aldeanos mostrar abiertamente su odio a naruto, sumado al hecho de que tsunade estaba bebiendo mucho más de lo normal no hace falta decir que el concejo civil se vio forzado a convencer a los aldeanos que se calmaran ya que en tan solo dos días habían muerto por lo menos 80 personas.

Entre estas personas no había compasión alguna fueran hombres mujeres, jóvenes, hombres o ninjas, además estaba el hecho de que a la pequeña fiesta se habia unido kakashi que no había vuelto a ser el mismo desde el destierro de naruto y al igual que tsunade había sido responsable de iniciar peleas con otros ninjas en los bares del barrio rojo contra otros ninjas que se atrevían a insultar a naruto en su presencia.

— ¿Se ha averiguado algo sobre el responsable de habernos sumido en ese genjutsu hokage-sama?— pregunto hiyuga hiashi rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había formado en la sala.

—Me temo que no, quien fuera el responsable era muy astuto, demasiado para mi gusto, el genjutsu no dejo rastro alguno como el tsukuyomi que fue usado en kakashi hace ya un par de meses, este genjutsu estaba a un nivel completamente diferente— gruño tsunade algo molesta y poniendo algo nerviosos a los jefes de clan. —Sin embargo en estos momentos tenemos un problema aun peor—

— ¿Qué puede ser peor que el hecho de que un sujeto misteriosos haya entrado a la aldea y nos haya controlado con un genjutsu desconocido?— gruño tsume inuzuka algo molesta.

—Eh recibido cartas de los lideres de nami, taki, haru, suna, cha, y tsuki no kuni, todos estos países han roto las alianzas y ya no quieren tener nada que ver con nosotros—

Silencio.

Es todo lo que ocurría en la sala del concejo, nadie daba crédito a las palabras de tsunade eh incluso algunos trataron de buscar algún ápice de mentira en su mirada o su lenguaje corporal, pero no había señal alguna de esto, tsunade decía la pura verdad sobre esto y rápidamente las repercusiones negativas pasaron por la mente de los concejales, esto es algo que el propio danzo no se esperaba y este giro inesperado de acontecimientos afectaba de muy mala forma a konoha.

Nami no kuni estaba en una posición bastante privilegiada para el comercio marítimo, la pesca y la transportación, la mayoría de los civiles tenían puestas sus esperanzas en esa alianza ya que ese lugar era un punto clave en sus negocios.

Takigakure a pesar de no ser una gran nación ninja seguían siendo fuertes además de contar con un jinchuriki entre sus filas, sin contar con el hecho de que después de la invasión de suna y oto las demás aldeas verían su estado de debilidad no dudarían en atacarlos, la alianza con Takigakure y Sunagakure impedía que las aldeas tomaran este curso de acción, oportunistas como los ancianos veía a esta aldea como una oportunidad de controlarlos y obtener al nanabi.

Tsuki no kuni era una nación muy rica con un gran turismo y perderlos como aliados era un gran golpe para konoha.

Cha no kuni llevaba mucho tiempo siendo un cliente de konoha y perderlos era otro gran golpe económico y político.

Finalmente Haru no kuni era el golpe más fuerte ya que este país era conocido por ser el que mejor tecnología tenía y bajo el mando de la daimyo, Koyuki Kazahana, habia empezado a progresar incluso más rápido en el ámbito tecnológico y económico, dicha tecnología tenia al borde del orgasmo mental a danzo ya que el babeaba ante la idea de tener esa tecnología en su poder, además sumando el hecho de que la daimyo también era la famosísima actriz, Yukie Fujikaze, les habia dado mayor poder político ya que muchos de los hijos e hijas de los nobles eran fans de koyuki.

—Tiene que ser una broma, ¿Por qué estas naciones nos darían la espalda?, somos la aldea más poderosa, sería estúpido de su parte no tenernos como aliados— la voz que declaro esto pertenecía a homura, uno de los ancianos y no se veía nada feliz por esto.

—Problemático….ustedes olvidan que todas esas naciones consideran un héroe a la persona que en nuestra infinita sabiduría y estado controlado desterramos, Uzumaki Naruto, al que todos ustedes consideran un demonio, aquel niño… no, aquel hombre que protegió nami no kuni cuyo puente incluso lleva su nombre, aquel que se hizo amigo del líder de takigakure ayudándolo con su confianza, aquel que el jefe wasabi y el daimyo de cha no kuni tienen en tan alta estima, aquel que ayudo al futuro kazekage de convertirse en un monstruo, aquel que salvo a tsuki no kuni de la tirania, aque que arriesgo su vida para proteger a la daimyo de haru, aquel que salvo a la aldea el shukaku, aquel que ha arruinado los planes de orochimaru por lo menos unas 3 ocasiones, aquel que domino el kage bunshin en cuestión de horas y el rasengan en una semana y finalmente aque que evito la deserción del uchiha, con toda franqueza si yo fuera todas esas naciones hbiera hecho exactamente lo mismo y pensándolo de esa forma no me quiero encontrar con alguien de semejante calibre y potencial andando libre sin restricciones con un profundo odio hacia el lugar que lo traiciono— semejante declaración vino de ni más ni menos que shikaku nara, el líder del clan nara y posiblemente la persona más inteligente en la aldea.

Esta declaración fue aceptada por los jefes de clan y tsunade que asintieron con un aire sombrío dando a entender lo grave de la situación.

Esta declaración naturalmente no sentó nada bien al resto del concejo ya que no habia pensado en eso, un sentimiento que no habían experimentado en mucho tiempo paso por sus corazones, el miedo, el miedo a ser destruidos, el miedo a las consecuencias de sus actos, el miedo a ser víctimas de lo que cosecharon.

—_Maldición, no me esperaba esto, maldito nara tiene toda la razón, con el mocoso libre y sin nuestros aliados konoha realmente está en peligro….maldito seas sarutobi debiste entregarme al mocoso cuando te lo ordene estúpido_— pensó danzo apretando su baston con rabia.

—En ese caso debemos reunir a todos nuestros ninjas, buscarlo y asesinarlo, estoy seguro de que el mocoso demonio ah hechizado a esos líderes y cuando lo matemos todo volverá a ser normal—

—EL DEMONIO—

—YO SABIA QUE EL ESTABA DETRÁS DE ESTO—

—ENVIEN A LOS ANBU A MATARLO—

—NO, A LA RAIZ—

—DEBEMOS ASESINARLO EL HA HECHIZADO A LOS LIDERES DE ESOS PAISES—

—ESA ESCORIA PAGARA CARO POR METERSE CON NOSOTROS—

Eran los gritos de rabia de los civiles.

—Tsunade debes enviar a un escuadrón anbu para matar al mocoso— gruño homura mientras koharu y danzo asentían.

—Si claro y desatar mas la ira de los otros países— dijo tsume con enojo.

—Problemático pero estoy de acuerdo con tsume-san, enviar asesinos tras naruto sería ridículo solo nos dejaría en peor posición— dijo shikaku algo molesto igual que tsume.

— ¿Cómo se enteraron tan pronto que fue desterrado?— pregunto hiashi ya que no habían pensado en eso.

—Con las celebraciones de los pendejos estos de hecho me sorprende que no lo hayan hecho antes— murmuro inoichi señalando despectivamente a los civiles que solo lo miraron molestos.

—Lo que dice inoichi-san es muy logico— dijo shibi abúrame de acuerdo con el líder yamanaka.

—Lo mismo digo yo— gruño chouza mirando a sus compañeros.

—PERO TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO— grito koharu harta de ser insultada.

Gritos y gritos era lo único que resonaba en la sala del concejo, parecía que nunca terminaría pero una nube de humo cortó la tensión.

—Soy el santo maestro del monte myoboku, también conocido como el gama-sennin, soy el epitome de la masculinidad, cuando te juntas con alguien como yo, las mujeres caen a tus pies, YO SOY EL LEGENDARIO JIRAIYA-SAMA EL SABIO DE LOS SAPOS— de entre el humo salió ni más ni menos que jiraiya del sannin, en una pose totalmente ridícula montando un sapo naranja, tenía los ojos cerrados y una tonta sonrisa.

El silencio letal invadió la sala del concejo una vez mas mientras las miradas de todos estaban puestas en el autor del icha icha, jiraiya noto que todo era inusualmente tenso y que la mirada de tsunade era muy similar a la que poseía cuando murieron nawaki y dan, fría, triste, muerta, cargada de dolor.

—Qué demonios está pasando aquí— exigió el peliblanco mirando friamente a todos los presentes.

—Lo que paso fue…..— durante la próxima hora tsunade se la paso explicando a jiraiya toda la situación, decir que el hombre estaba enojado era poco, estaba totalmente furioso y no tuvo reparo en expresarlo liberando un enorme instinto asesino que hizo palidecer a todos los concejales con solo tsunade y danzo pudiendo mantenerse de pie.

—Puedo entender lo de los jefes de clan y tsunade-hime….PERO COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE USTEDES DESPOJOS HUMANOS SE HAYAN ATREVIDO A APOYAR SEMEJANTE IDIOTEZ, TIENEN LA MENOR IDEA DE A QUIEN HAN DESTERRADO, DESTERRARON AL QUE PUDO SER EL MAXIMO HEROE QUE HA TENIDO ESTE PUEBLO, ESE NIÑO DIO TODA SU EXISTENCIA POR ESOS ALDEANOS DE CAGADA QUE SOLO ROMPIERON SU ESPIRITU DE LAS FORMAS MAS INHUMANAS POSIBLES Y EL SOLO SONREIA Y TRATABA DE GANARSE SU RESPETO, DEBI SER MAS DURO CON ESE PENDEJO SENSEI MIO Y LLEVAR CONMIGO AL NIÑO APENAS NACIO, ES MUY OBVIO QUE USTEDES QUISIERON DESHACERSE DE EL Y DECIDIERON APROVECHAR LA DEBILIDAD DE LOS LIDERES PARA HACER SU ACTO ENFERMO, USTEDES SE MUEREN AQUÍ Y AHORA— a estas alturas los civiles y los viejos veían escenas de sus muertes de formas ruines por manos del sapo sabio, incluso danzo respiraba con dificultad y trataba de mantenerse de pie.

Jiraiya se lanzo a velocidad kage nivel con la intención de asesinar al concejo pero fue detenido por un escuadrón anbu saliendo de las sombras liderado por ni más ni menos que kakashi que volvía a vestir su antiguo uniforme anbu su máscara de perro cubría su ojo sharingan en lugar de su banda ninja.

—FUERA DE MI CAMINO HATAKE— rugio jiraiya mirando con odio puro al jounin.

—Yo también tengo un profundo deseo de matar a estas basuras jiraiya-sama, estos sujetos no solo son los responsables del infierno en vida que sufrió naruto de niño, también fueron los responsables de que usted no haya podido llevarlo de niño con usted, también fueron los responsables de que yo no haya podido adoptarlo y también fueron los responsables de que yo me viera forzado a centrarme en sasuke por ser el ultimo uchiha descuidando a naruto y sakura, ellos merecen la muerte más que ninguna otra persona pero si dejo que usted los mate tsunade-sama se verá forzada a encarcelarlo y ejecutarlo por traición a la patria, si usted muere no solo hokage-sama perderá un gran apoyo sino que no habrá un espía con los contactos suficientes para encontrar a naruto, no puedo permitir que usted muera en vano ensuciándose as manos con estas escorias— jiraiya tuvo que estar de acuerdo con las palabras dichas por el usuario del sharingan y a regañadientes se calmo.

Danzo no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado de que kakashi calmara a jiraiya, no le gusto la forma en que se refirió al concejo pero no diría nada, él sabía muy bien que un conflicto con jiraiya en su estado actual seria una pérdida absoluta, jiraiya a pesar de su edad peleaba como un joven de 20 y además tenía el modo sennin, mientras el ya no estaba en su mejor momento y no poseía sus sharingans.

Justo cuando todos pensaron que la situación no podía ser peor las puertas de la sala del concejo se abrieron de golpe mostrando a 4 figuras encapuchadas y con mascaras anbu, las dos primeras pertenecían a dos personas altas que por su complexión se podía decir que eran adultos, las otras dos pertenecían a dos figuras pequeñas, tal vez de la estatura de los novatos de la aldea.

Ya sea por la tensión, el pánico o simplemente paranoia lodos entraron en mas pánico de lo normal y sin recibir orden alguna los guardaespaldas de danzo ocultos en las sombras se abalanzaron sobre los sujetos misteriosos, lo ocurrió después de eso dejo en estado de shock a los presentes, el más alto de los encapuchados saco de entre sus ropas una serie kunais de tres puntas que solo unos pocos tuvieron tiempo de reconocer, desapareció en múltiples destellos de velocidad mientras una esfera de chakra azul se formaba en su mano, un par de segundos después los anbu cayeron inconscientes dejando en estado de shock puro a todas las personas en la sala del concejo.

—_Yondaime-sama_— pensaron los civiles, los jefes de clan y algunos anbu pálidos y asustados al ver el jutsu firma de su más grande héroe.

—_Namikaze_— pensó danzo entrecerrando los ojos.

—_Minato-sensei_— pensó kakashi en total estado de shock.

—Minato— susurro jiraiya expresando en voz alta lo que todos estaban pensando.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma— murmuro tsunade igual o incluso más pálida que todo el concejo.

Efectivamente, la persona frente a ellos se quito la capucha revelando a un hombre supuestamente muerto, frente a ellos se encontraba el yondaime hokage, Namikaze Minato, vistiendo las mismas ropas que cuando se convirtió en hokage, su aspecto joven por el que todos lo recordaban ahora era el de un hombre maduro que casi pegaba a los 40 años.

Pronto las otras figuras siguieron su ejemplo quitándose las capuchas.

La persona más alta era una persona que literalmente llevo el terror a todos los presentes, era la difunta esposa del yondaime hokage, Uzumaki Kushina, vestía el uniforme jounin de los ninja de konoha pero de manga corta con su cabello atado en una cola de caballo, los años no le habían sentado mas a la mujer ya que a pesar de estar cerca de los 40 seguía poseyendo un cuerpo celestial, en sus brazos cargaba a una bebe con cabellos rojos vistiendo un mameluco rojo.

Las otras dos figuras fueron las que más llamaron la atención del concejo, la primera figura pertenecía a un chico de unos 13 años de edad, poseía una altura media para su edad, tenía la piel del mismo tono que minato, pelo largo rojo y largo atado en una cola de caballo similar a una piña y ojos morados del mismo tono que kushina, el joven vestia un kimono negro de batalla masculino y unas sandalias ninja.

A figura pertenecía a una niña, una niña de alrededor de unos 13 años, la pequeña tenía el pelo largo rubio que llegaba hasta su cintura, piel bronceada y ojos purpura, la pequeña vestía un kimono de batalla amarillo con medias negras y sandalias ninja.

— ¿Realmente eres tu minato?— pregunto jiraiya siendo el primero en salir de su shock y acercándose lentamente hacia su estudiante.

—Así es sensei, estamos con vida, yo y mi esposa junto con mis hijos— respondió minato algo divertido por la reacción de su sensei.

Una serie de sentimientos encontrados pasaron por la mente de todos los presentes en especial de los que conocían la identidad de naruto, si el hokage y su esposa vivían entonces porque no levaron a naruto con ellos, por un lado danzo estaba furioso ya que esto sin duda sería un gran problema en sus planes, sin embargo los civiles estallaron en jubilo después de asimilar la información.

—EL YONDAIME—

—ESTA VIVO—

—VIENE A MATAR AL DEMONIO—

—MATE AL DEMONIO HOKAGE-SAMA—

—LARGA VIDA AL YONDAIME—

Los civiles despotricaron tonterías por varios minutos pero los ninjas hartos de sus molestas voces los silenciaron con un instinto asesino brutal.

— ¿Cómo es que estas vivo?— exigió jiraiya con rabia contenida, minato se extraño por la reacción de su maestro pero decidió explicarse.

—Supongo que tengo que explicar todo desde el principio, cuando selle el kyuubi sin que sarutobi lo supiera las cosas fueron muy diferentes a lo que ustedes saben logre evitar que el shinigami tomara mi alma sellando el poder en mis dos hijos menma y kasumi mientras que el alma fue sellada en mi hijo naruto, ocurrieron ciertos sucesos y necesitaba que menma y kasumi se hicieran fuertes así que me vi forzado a fingir nuestra muerte y dejar a naruto al cuidado de sarutobi ya que solo hubiera sido un estorbo para el entrenamiento además de que no podía dejar a la aldea sin ningún jinchuriki que la cuidara, pasamos los últimos años viviendo en una aldea civil y hace poco tiempo nació mito-chan pero cuando escuche los rumores de la guerra contra orochimaru regrese lo más rápido posible— explico el yondaime hokage sin notar que los viejos y civiles comenzaban a palidecer, tsunade, los jefes de clan y los anbu los miraban con el más profundo odio y jiraiya y kakashi prácticamente cuarteaban el piso a causa del poderoso chakra que comenzaban a emitir.

—Tsunade, donde esta Naru-chan— pregunto kushina inocentemente.

—Es cierto ya me muero por conocer a mi hermano— dijo menma algo emocionado.

—Hermano hay algo que no me gusta aquí— dijo kasumi al ver como los civiles trataban de correr hacia las puertas y escapar pero eran frenados por las sombras de shikaku.

—Naru-cha Naru-cha Naru-chan— balbuceo mito con inocencia infantil.

Lo que ocurriría a continuación quedaría para siempre en la memoria del concejo, de los aldeanos y sobre todo en la memoria de la familia namikaze, antes de que tsunade o jiraiya pudieran dar rienda suelta a su ira contra minato y kushina toda la habitación se vio envuelta por una presión de chakra colosal.

—Como fuiste capaz de hacerlo minato-sensei…tu siempre me enseñaste que era importante proteger a mis compañeros….obito dio su vida para salvarnos a mí y a rin, rin murió en mis manos por el bien de lo que era importante para ella…SI ES COMO PAGAS SU SACRIFICIO, DANDO A TU PROPIO HIJO A UNOS BASTARDOS MALAGRADECIDOS COMO UN COSTAL DE BOXEO MIENTRAS TU TE DABAS LA GRAN VIDA….OBITO DIJO QUE LOS QUE ROMPEN LAS REGLAS SON ESCORIA PERO QUE QUIENES QUE ABANDONAN SUS COMPAÑEROS SON PEOR QUE ESCORIA, QUE NUNCA LO ENTENDISTE— minato sintió un profundo dolor en su corazón al escuchar las palabras cargadas de odio de boca de su ultimo estudiante vivo.

—Fue por el bien del pueblo— respondió minato con voz débil.

La paciencia de kakashi llego a su límite, la presión de poder que emitía kakashi se hizo tan grande que su mascara anbu exploto revelando el terrible mangekyo sharingan en su ojo izquierdo, incluso jiraiya se vio forzado a retroceder para no ser lanzado lejos por el poder de kakashi, los civiles, homura y koharu y los jefes de clan cayeron inconscientes al no ser capaces de resistir semejante poder y minato comenzaba a temer seriamente por su vida.

—ERES UN MALNACIDO— grito kakashi furioso mientras una figura etérea comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor.

Un terremoto comenzó a sentirse en todo el pueblo y ante el temor de toda konoha la sala del concejo y el terreno a su alrededor se hizo añicos mientras una figura gigantesca demoniaca hecha de chakra miraba fijamente a toda la aldea sosteniendo dos shurikens negros en sus manos.

**Earth-Land: Aldea Rosemary**

**4 días después del destierro después de la muerte de asmita**

El continente de earth-land es muy diferente al continente shinobi, esta tierra antigua lleva miles de años en una guerra que ha sido prácticamente eterna, nadie recuerda los motivos de esta pero las de hoy en día son causadas principalmente por el deseo de conquistar tierras, en lugar de tener gobiernos estables este continente en su mayoría es regido por señores de la guerra que buscan todos los días hacerse más poderosos conquistando las tierras de otros señores de la guerra, en este continente las guerras se respiran el día a día, su gente no conoce nada mejor.

Si eres una persona civil solo te queda tratar de vivir una vida tranquila y evitarte problemas con los ejércitos pero si posees magia inevitablemente serás reclutado por una facción para dedicar tu existencia pelear, matar y finalmente morir, la magia a diferencia del chakra se forma cuando el contenedor de magia dentro del cuerpo humano o incluso animales absorbe la energía natural en el ambiente también conocida como **Ethernano **y la fusiona con la energía espiritual dando como resultado a poderes increíbles mas allá de la imaginación.

Así como el chakra usado por los shinobi les permite usar habilidades increíbles como el control de los elementos, sellos, ilusiones, caminar sobre el agua, caminar sobre arboles y mejorar sus habilidades físicas las magia ha permitido a los magos usar habilidades que los ninja jamás podrían imaginar, desde usar rayos de luz que purifican al mal, crear dimensiones mágicas dentro de ti mismo, controlar elementos y en un caso único permitir crear vida y matar con el mero contacto.

Sin embargo mientras que los shinobi llevan muchos años desde la última guerra ninja estancados en lo que se puede describir como una guerra fría provocando que la mayoria de los ninjas hayan dejado de progresar mas allá de lo que ya son capaces de hacer en este lugar las batallas a muerte están a la orden del día y como ya se dijo las personas respiran las guerras lo que los ha hecho particularmente peligrosos y no han detenido su progreso.

Este terrible lugar que jamás ha conocido la paz es el hogar de innumerables magos, civiles, criaturas mágicas como los dragones, fénix, monstruos gigantescos eh incluso se rumora que demonios de alto nivel.

Sin embargo poco sabían los habitantes de este continente que pronto en este maldito lugar aparecería el salvador que tanto necesitaban y que muy pronto una guerra más sangrienta que ninguna otra se llevaría a cabo, pero a diferencia de otras seria la guerra de todos aquellos que han sufrido por manos de la tiranía como hermanos y hermanas, uniendo sus sueños y esperanzas para tener un futuro mejor.

Todo esto iniciando en un lugar oculto en lo más profundo de las montañas, uno de los escasos lugares que no han sido alcanzados por las guerras, la aldea Rosemary o mejor conocida como la tierra de las almas inocentes.

Esta aldea solo puede ser descrita como rustica pero muy hermosa, sus casas son pequeñas cabañas hechas de un diseño muy rural pero son cómodas aparentemente, el sol brilla con gran fuerza, el piso está cubierto de yerba que bien podía llegar hasta las rodillas y sobre todo sus habitantes son lo más interesante.

La aldea está en su mayoría habitada por niños huérfanos y unos pocos adultos que son los encargados de cuidar de ellos, los niños corren y juegan por las calles viviendo vidas felices mientras los adultos hacen sus actividades cotidianas.

—Joder….estoy muy cansado….no me vendría mal un trago de licor— dicho quejido provenía de un hombre joven que parecía tener más de 19 años, esta persona era un joven muy alto y musculoso, poseía un cabello alborotado y negro con algunas partes pegadas a su piel ya que sudaba enormemente después de horas de trabajo, su cuerpo poseía innumerables cicatrices y una piel bronceada de tantas horas bajo el sol y ojos color negro, su vestimenta era sencilla y humilde, consistía únicamente en unas botas de trabajo y unos pantalones negros.

— ¿Quieres beber tan temprano?, siempre lo eh dicho y lo repetiré toda mi vida…..eres un pésimo ejemplo para estos niños kenko— gruño una voz molesta perteneciente a una chica mientras daba un poderoso golpe en la cabeza del ahora conocido como kenko.

La joven solo podía ser descrita como un monumento a la belleza, su cabello era largo y negro como la noche llegando hasta su trasero, poseía una excelente figura que muchas mujeres mayores envidiarían ya que no parecía tener más de 15 años, tenía la piel blanca y unos curiosos ojos color verde, la chica solo vestía un vestido azul de manga larga que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y unos botines rojos, sobre su cabeza llevaba una diadema amarilla.

— ¿Tú qué demonios sabes de los placeres de la vida Amaya?, además llevo todo el maldito día trabajando en esta cosa, no crees que por lo menos me merezco algo de licor— mascullo kenko algo molesto sobándose el golpe propinado por amaya y señalando un montón de madera y tubos que parecían ser un pésimo intento de una casa del árbol.

— ¿A eso llamas casa del árbol?, ¿Qué acaso no eras el gran kenko-sama?, El hombre más temible del mundo que juro a los pequeños que les construiría la mejor casa del árbol de la historia, el mismo hombre que aposto que yo lo dejaría llevarme a una cita si lograba crear una casa del árbol decente— pregunto amaya algo divertida mirando como el hombre se jalaba el cabello evidentemente frustrado y dándose de topes contra el árbol donde construiría su casa.

—Tu no entiendes el trabajo de un hombre ni mucho menos mi visión increíble del arte— gruño kenko desviando la mirada algo sonrojado mientras comenzaba recalcular sus medidas para la casa.

—Kenko-nii— exclamaron varias voces provocando que el hombre palideciera un poco y amaya ensanchara su sonrisa.

Un enorme grupo de niños llegaron corriendo hacia kenko atosigándolo con una gran cantidad de preguntas.

— ¿Ya quedo nuestra casa del árbol?—

—Eres el mejor kenko-nii—

— ¿Dónde está?—

— ¿Podemos verla?—

— ¿Que tan grande es?—

Las preguntas y las miradas de ilusión de los pequeños ponían algo nervioso a kenko ya que no tenía ni idea sobre como responderles. —_Si existes realmente kami-sama por favor sálvame de esta_— amaya estaba por interferir para salvar a su amigo pero las oraciones de kenko fueron escuchadas y paso un milagro, pero no de la mejor forma.

¡BOOOMMM! ¡BOOOMMM! ¡BOOOMMM! ¡BOOOMMM! ¡BOOOMMM! ¡BOOOMMM!

La tierra comenzó a temblar con gran violencia y el sonido de múltiples explosiones alarmo a todos los habitantes de la aldea Rosemary, una multitud de aldeanos y niños comenzó a formarse alrededor de kenko y amaya, todos observando el espectáculo perturbador que se podía observar a la distancia en el bosque.

Un colosal domo de energía oscura se formo alrededor del bosque y los cielos eran adornados por un enorme círculo con la estrella de 6 puntas en color negro, se podia sentir un poder demoniaco enorme proveniente de esa cosa.

Los niños comenzaban a temer enormemente al igual que los adultos incluso con algunos rompiendo en yanto.

—Han llegado—

—Los señores de la guerra han llegado—

—Vienen a matarnos—

—Debemos irnos—

—Que alguien reúna a los niños—

Los aldeanos comenzaban a entrar en pánico de que algún señor de la guerra y su ejercito los haya encontrado y decidiera que quería la aldea Rosemary bajo su control, el sonido de los gritos de pánico y el sollozo de los niños era lo único que se podía escuchar en todo el lugar, kenko fue el primero en salir del shock y decidió poner orden.

—SILENCIO— el sonido cargado de autoridad en la voz de kenko paralizo a todos los presentes, este tenía una mirada inusualmente fría en su rostro mientras miraba a cada uno de los presentes. —No sé si hayan llegado o no los señores de la guerra pero el pánico no solucionara nada, voy a investigar qué demonios sucede, si no vuelvo en una hora quiero que todos se larguen de aquí lo más rápido que puedan— no era una petición, era una orden que todos se vieron forzados a acatar, las mujeres trataban de calmar a los pequeños mientras los hombres preparaban todo el armamento que poseían en caso de tener que pelear.

—Kenko—

— ¿Si Amaya?—

Los labios de amaya y kenko se fundieron en un apasionado beso cargado de amor y ternura, ambos con el temor de que si se soltaban no volverían a verse.

—Ten cuidado—

—Estaré bien….aun tengo que cumplir mi palabra—

Con esas palabras kenko salió corriendo en dirección a su casa sin mirar atrás, llego a su pequeño y humilde hogar y rápidamente bajo hacia lo que parecía ser un sótano, dicho sótano parecía más que nada una armería, la habitación estaba repleta de espadas, cuchillos y escudos de distintos tipos, lo que más resaltaba era una armadura samurái de colores extraños y cristalizados con un traje de batalla, también tenía junto a el una espada con los mismos colores y una empuñadura demoniaca.

Kenko se acerco lentamente a una de las paredes y tomo una foto entre sus manos, en la foto se encontraba un hombre muy parecido a si mismo pero se veía más maduro y adulto abrazando a una mujer joven de pelo negro, el hombre vestía la misma armadura samurái de la armería y estaban rodeados de varios guerreros en una especie de fiesta.

—**No importa la vida que elijas hijo mío recuerda que yo siempre estaré orgulloso de ti, no importa que tan oscura sea la situación, mientras tengas algo por lo que vivir vale la pena poner la vida en riesgo para proteger ese algo**—

Esas palabras resonaban por la mente de kenko antes de que un brillo blanco envolviera a toda la habitación y momentos después todas las armas habían desaparecido y kenko vestía las ropas samuráis con la katana atada a su cadera.

—La hora de enfrentarme al destino ha llegado padre…..por favor deséame suerte—

Kenko salió corriendo hacia el bosque con la intención de pelear y de ser necesario morir por una sencilla determinación, proteger la aldea Rosemary, proteger a los aldeanos, proteger a los niños, protegerla a ella.

**Momentos después**

Aunque solo fueron minutos los que corrió a una velocidad comparable a la de ciertos ninjas de cejas pobladas para kenko parecieron ser horas, aunque exteriormente él no lo demostraba estaba totalmente nervioso mientras pensaba en lo que tendría que enfrentarse, sin duda tenía que ser algo terriblemente poderoso para emitir semejante poder, finalmente llego al domo de energía oscuro y noto que también tenía tintes rojos, se puso en guardia al notar que varias criaturas demoniacas rodeaban el domo y estrellaban sus asquerosas garras contra él en un intento de entrar, una parte de él se sentía aliviada de no encontrarse con un ejército de magos comandados por algún señor de la guerra pero tenía que averiguar que estaba generando semejante poder.

(Imaginen a muchos monstruos hechos de huesos con ojos rojos rodeando la barrera)

—_Hay algo dentro de esa cosa, algo muy poderoso y esas cosas lo quieren_— pensó kenko seriamente mientras tomaba su espada y se preparaba para la batalla.

—**GRRROOOAAAARRRR**— exclamaron las bestias finalmente notando la presencia de kenko, con gran ferocidad se lanzaron contra el hombre con la intención de destruirlo pero este no se vio en lo más mínimo perturbado.

—Fuera de mi camino— rugió kenko lanzándose contra los demonios, una poderosa aura blanca se formo a su alrededor destrozando todo el piso por el que corría y en su katana se formaban varios círculos mágicos pequeños. —**Corte estelar**— kenko lanzo un tajo de energía con su espada, dicha energía solo puede ser descrita como polvo de estrellas.

El poder de la energía fue tal que provoco una gran explosión que arraso con los alrededores y levantando una gran nube de polvo, momentos después se podía apreciar a kenko de pie en medio de la destrucción, ya no había rastro alguno de los demonios, habían sido aniquilados.

Como si fuera una señal de que ya no había peligro alguno la cúpula negra comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente permitiéndole a kenko pasar por la barrera, lo que encontró dentro de esta lo dejo totalmente helado.

Dos altares demoniacos pequeños era la mejor forma d describirlos, dentro de ellas habían dos bebes, prácticamente parecían recién nacidos, el primero era sin duda un varón, tenía el pelo rubio de punta inusualmente largo para ser un recién nacido con dos mechones de pelo enmarcando su cara, tenía la piel algo pálida, de hecho demasiado, unos tatuajes curiosos en forma de garras rojas en el ojo y atravesando su cara y finalmente unos profundos ojos azules que helarían el alma de el más aguerrido de los hombres, el segundo bebe era una niña y al igual que el primero tenía demasiado pelo para ser un recién nacido, su cabello era lacio y rojo de un tono escarlata, la piel blanca y ojos color marrón, ambos bebes eran cubiertos por mantas blancas y de hecho el rubio tenía un curioso collar con una llave en su cuello.

Normalmente kenko no habría quedado en tal estado por ver a dos bebes solos en medio del bosque sin padres, después de todo el viene de un pueblo de huérfanos y este tipo de escenas eran demasiado comunes para su gusto sin embargo lo que lo dejo algo perturbado era el hecho de que ambos pequeños emitían un aura de poder enorme, demasiada para tratarse de niños, el rubio emitía un fuego morado azulado que gritaba peligro y la pelirroja estaba rodeada de una capa de energía en forma de zorro.

Esto continuo por unos minutos antes de que finalmente la energía desapareció y los bebes lucían como niños normales durmiendo sin el menor cuidado del mundo.

—Jajajajajaja— kenko comenzó a reír de buena gana ya que fue la única forma en que pudo reaccionar por la ironía de la situación. —Venia con toda la intención de morir aquí y voy a tener que regresar con dos bocas más que alimentar— se acerco lentamente a los altares, usando magia desapareció su armadura y con sumo cuidado tomo a los dos pequeños notando que había una tarjeta entre sus cobijas.

**Naruto (Maou) y Erza (Kyuubi)**

—Con que naruto y erza eh….dos nombres muy interesantes— kenko comenzó a caminar de regreso a la aldea mientras pensaba en una buena historia sobre como encontró a los bebes.

**Monte Myoboku**

**1 mes después de la llegada de los namikaze**

Decir que jiraiya no lo estaba pasando nada bien era decir poco, de hecho lo estaba pasando de lo peor, ya había pasado un mes desde que se entero que su alumno estrella vivía, bueno ya no podía llamarlo su alumno estrella, no después de lo que hizo, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo tuvieron que jugarse el pellejo tanto él como tsunade para contener la furia de kakashi, con su mangekyo sharingan al máximo y ese terrible Susano gigante kakashi había demostrado un poder que jamás había usado y todo ese poder iba dirigido a la familia de su antiguo maestro, tal vez lo más aterrador eran esos shurikens negros que habrían agujeros dimensionales, la cosa llego tan lejos que se vieron forzados a invocar tanto a katsuyu como a gamabunta, aunque este último estuvo a punto de ponerse del lado de kakashi para matar a minato ya que estallo en furia al enterarse de lo sucedido, solo por el respeto y camaradería que tenia por jiraiya y por conocer bien las consecuencias que tendría que afrontar el jounin peli plateado si mataba a minato decidió ponerse de su lado.

La batalla no fue muy larga ya que al no estar acostumbrado demasiado al mangekyo sharingan fueron capaces de contenerlo ya que no tenía el suficiente chakra para mantener algo tan poderoso como el Susano.

Después de la dura batalla se tomaron el tiempo para explicarle a la familia namikaze como ocurrieron las cosas y como fue la vida de naruto gracias a algunos archivos que el sandaime había dejado antes de morir, decir que la familia namikaze estaba horrorizada al enterarse de todo fue poco, no quisieron creerlo y solo fue después de darle una buena bofetada a minato cuando el negó lo dicho en las cartas de hiruzen del infierno de vida que sufrió naruto alegando que los aldeanos necesitaban un chivo expiatorio para desahogar sus frustraciones rompió en yanto pidiendo disculpas a su hijo.

Kushina fue posiblemente la más afectada ya que literalmente estuvo encerrada en el departamento de naruto por lo menos 2 semanas murmurando cosas inentendibles.

Menma y Kasumi no sabían que pensar ya que por lo menos jiraiya había deducido que aun estaban en duelo, no podían decir nada de la pequeña mito ya que ella no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que ocurría.

Otra de las cosas más terribles que ocurrieron fue cuando se anuncio a la población civil y ninja que minato y kushina seguían con vida dos semanas después de su llegada apenas kushina se recupero.

Los aldeanos estallaron en jubilo al enterarse que su más grande héroe vivía y mejor aun que tenía una esposa y tres hijos, las murmuraciones de que minato venia con la intención de convertirse en un guerrero de la justicia para acabar con el kyuubi no se hicieron esperar pero todo su júbilo se convirtió en el horror y la incredulidad cuando se les informo que naruto, el niño al que humillaron desde que tenía uso de razón y prácticamente comenzaron a torturarlo físicamente a la tierna edad de 8 años era ni más ni menos que el hijo de su héroe, mucha gente estallo en protesta alegando que naruto era "un hijo de su perra madre de cagada que debía pudrirse en los infiernos" pero al ver que tsunade mostro los certificados de nacimiento de naruto, que todo el concejo ninja los respaldaba, que los ancianos no estaban nada contentos, que los civiles estaban asustados y sumisos y el simple hecho de que minato no se veía nada contento ante el insulto a su hijo y su esposa no les quedo otra que aceptar la realidad.

Desafortunadamente esto no redujo el odio de la población civil y la mayoría de los ninja hacia naruto, de hecho ocurrió justamente lo contrario, el odio que sentían hacia él fue avivado con mucha más fuerza, la mayoría trato de lavarse las manos alegando que no conocían los orígenes del niño o que merecía todas las golizas recibidas en retribución de todas las personas que mato por el sencillo hecho de nacer, otros alegaban que naruto no valía la pena el tiempo del hokage y los peores fueron los que exigían la muerte de naruto por ser una vergüenza para los namikaze y que minato y kushina por ser lideres tenían que inclinarse a los caprichos de los aldeanos.

El resultado fue un motín masivo por manos de los que apoyaban a naruto provocando bajas masivas de civiles y algunos ninja, tsunade no hizo nada por detenerlos ya que ella creía que lo merecían, un dato interesante fue que durante el motín konohamaru sarutobi, el aprendiz de naruto inicio su camino shinobi ya que en un ataque de rabia asesino a 4 aldeanos y por este motivo fue colocado en un equipo con moegi y udon bajo el mando de ebisu con el rango de genins.

Jiraiya sabía muy bien que tiempos muy oscuros venían para konoha ya que cuando la información de que los namikaze estaban con vida y que uno de ellos era un jinchuriki estaba corriendo libremente por ahí sin restricción alguna konoha se convirtió en la burla del continente elemental con muchos clientes dejándolos a su suerte.

Las cosas se pusieron peor cuando tsunade anuncio que demitía de su titulo como hokage, el concejo trato de hacerla entrar en razón pero ella se negó rotundamente ya que solo porque naruto se lo pidió acepto el cargo en primer lugar pero ahora que el ya no se encontraba para ella no existía sentido alguno en mantener la posición, ocurrió el mismo día en que se anuncio que minato seguía con vida y este mismo retomo la posición como hokage.

Danzo naturalmente se opuso ante esto alegando que el debía ser el próximo hokage pero increíblemente los jefes de clan y la mismísima tsunade apoyaron a minato ya que aunque lo odiaban con pasión todos estaban de acuerdo que preferían 1000 veces a minato fuera el hokage antes de que danzo pudiera poner sus asquerosas manos sobre el sombrero.

En el mismo instante en que minato retomo el poder envió prácticamente a todos los anbu del pueblo que buscaran por cielo, mar y tierra de ser necesario a naruto, el mismo y todos los anbu se opusieron a esto, los anbu le tenían un cariño particular al pequeño ya que ellos cuidaron de el por ordenes de sarutobi cuando tan solo era un niño antes de que el concejo prohibiera hacerlo estrictamente alegando que era un desperdicio de recursos, justo después de eso las palizas comenzaron, ellos no querían que naruto regresara al infierno que era konoha en estos momentos pero no les quedo de otra ya que sabían muy bien que ahora que las naciones conocían la existencia de naruto lo buscarían a como de lugar para usarlo para sus fines y también estaba la amenaza del akatsuki que tenía en sus filas 9 sujetos tan peligrosos como itachi, kisame y orochimaru.

Otra cosa que no podía dejar de meditar eran las cosas entre los novatos, eran tensas por decir lo menos, cuando despertaron del genjutsu al que habían sido sometidos la mayoría se sintieron asqueados de sí mismos por la forma en que trataron a naruto, todos menos sakura, kiba e ino que habían estado despotricando cosas sobre que naruto era un demonio provocando una ruptura entre los novatos.

Kakashi era posiblemente el que mas había cambiado, se había vuelto mas retraído y solitario justo como cuando murieron óbito y rin, solo kurenai, asuma y gai hablaban con normalidad con él, incluso dejo de llamar a minato sensei y solo se refería a el con el término despectivo de namikaze.

Pero sin duda hoy había sido el peor de los días para konoha ya que habían ocurrido dos reuniones muy importantes para la aldea, el juicio de Uchiha Sasuke, él personalmente quería ver al mocoso muerto pero los bastardos de los civiles contrataron a los abogados más prominentes del pueblo para defenderlo.

Se argumento que sasuke se vio influenciado por el sello de orochimaru y el hokage no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo libre solo condenándolo al sellado de la marca de orochimaru, no pudo evitar reír mientras pensaba en cómo fue capaz de poner secretamente sellos explosivos en el corazón, la cabeza y las bolas del mocoso para poder eliminarlo en caso de que volviera a traicionarlos.

Sin embargo lo que realmente destruyo la moralidad de la aldea fue la reunión que sostuvo el concejo con lady daimyo de haru no kuni, Koyuki Kazahana, hace una semana minato había enviado cartas a los líderes de las naciones aliadas con la esperanza de reanudar las alianzas pero la mayoría fueron devueltas con el cuerpo del mensajero hecho pedazos y con rechazos de alianzas, de hecho koyuki se apersono personalmente en konoha para negar la alianza y lanzar una enorme cantidad de insultos hacia konoha y los namikaze, eso fue esta mañana.

—**Me rehusó a tener cualquier cosa que ver con un pueblo de malnacidos que desterró al héroe de mi país, por mi pueden pudrirse en los abismos del infierno—**

Las palabras de koyuki aun razonaban por su mente, después de esa reunión salió a un bar con la intención de emborracharse pero no se le dio ni tiempo de tomar una copa ya que al parecer su antiguo maestro, fukasaku lo habia invocado lo que nos lleva a la situación actual.

—Hola jiraiya-chan— murmuro fukasaku con voz monótona saludando a su viejo alumno.

—Fukasaku-sensei— respondió jiraiya de igual forma al ver que lo que tenía que decirle su maestro era muy serio.

—Seré breve….la profecía ha cambiado— los ojos de jiraiya se abrieron como platos y no pudo evitar empezar a sentir algo de temor en lo más profundo de su mente.

— ¿Que dice la nueva profecía?— pregunto jiraiya seriamente.

**Desterrado de las hojas de fuego**

**Asesinado por los entes sin mente**

**Renacido por mano de su familiar perdido**

**En compañía del hilo rojo y bajo la guía del caballero sagrado**

**Se forjara en los fuegos de una guerra sangrienta**

**Conquistador de naciones y revolucionario de almas**

**Salvador de multitudes**

**Volverá para chocar espadas con su pasado**

— ¿Crees que se trate de naruto?—

—No lo sé jiraiya-chan pero de una cosa estoy seguro, las acciones de konoha y de esos idiotas que se hacen llamar padres traerán grandes cambios no solo al continente ninja sino que traerán cambios al mundo entero, unos cambios a los que solo puedo rezar que podamos sobrevivir—

**Esta historia continuara…**

**Hasta que termina la serie de capítulos conocidos como Death and Resurection que sirvieron para consolidar la trama, a partir del próximo capítulo empezara un poco de la acción, muchos pensaran que el sobre que se supone salvara a danzo de ser investigado ha sido olvidado pero por el contrario, ese sobre será uno de los argumentos principales del próximo capítulo, acepto criticas, comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias, también me gustaría escuchar su opinión sobre darle poderes uchiha y senju a naruto, no lo tenía planeado pero ya que muchos me lo han pedido pero no es mala idea, de ser el caso ya tengo varias formas de hacerlo sin tener que recurrir a lo de naruto nieto de madara o métodos científicos como trasplante de células pero eso depende de las opiniones de los lectores así que comenten.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORPRESA PORTADAS**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail de ningún anime mencionado y las imágenes usadas aquí fueron sacadas de internet.**

**A todos los usuarios naque siguen mis historias, tengo el placer de notificarles una buena noticia, como algunos posiblemente ya sabrán llevo mucho tiempo buscando tutoriales para modificar la apariencia de Naruto con photoshop, crear Ocs basándome en imágenes ya existentes, saben algo así como los fan arts, por si no me entienden busquen en google imágenes naruto uchiha y entre los primeros resultados sale un naruto de pelo largo de punta como madara, armadura samurái con un dragón y ojos rinnegan tras suyo, esta imagen fue creada por un usuario de estados unidos en fanfiction y desde entonces yo eh tratado de crear algo parecido, para que me entiendan quiero darle a naruto una apariencia similar a la del primo vongola de katekyo hitman reborn, lamentablemente no fui capaz de encontrar un tutorial para hacer ese tipo de imágenes y sencillamente no confió lo suficiente en mi nivel de ingles actual como para contactar al usuario y preguntarle cómo hacerlo aunque dudo sinceramente que me lo diga jejejeje, el punto es que si bien no logre al 100% lo que quería lo que si logre fue a base de experimentación con borrador, colores, renders, selección rápida y demás cosas crear lo que me gustaría llamar "Las portadas oficiales" de mis trabajos, no son para nada perfectas, de hecho yo aun les veo muchos peros pero para ser simples experimentos al azar estoy muy complacido con los resultados, ¿Son pésimas?, ¿Son buenas?, ¿Sencillamente soy demasiado perfeccionista al querer más?, sea cual sea la respuesta les comparto estas portadas y ojala me den su opinión, pueden encontrarlas en esta dirección:**

** /temas/el-rey-dragon-el-legado-de-la-reina-dragon-del-infierno-y-el-dios-del-mundo-antiguo.75660/page-2#post-1874129**

**Solo abran los spoilers, dejen su opinión, se los agradecerios.**

**Fanfiction no me deja poner el url completo así que agreguen forosdz al principio.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Amanecer de los reyes**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de los elementos de Blue exorcist, tampoco soy dueño de ninguno de los elementos de otros animes, solo lo que fue creado por mi me pertenece, el resto pertenece a sus autores Masashi Kishimoto, Hiro Mashima y Kazue Kazuto, también aclaro que los demonios mencionados en esta historia no tendrán los mismos atributos que tienen en la religión, solo usare sus nombres y algunos mitos, lo demás es cosa mía y aclaro desde este momento que esta obra no contiene ningún punto de vista religioso de mi parte, como la mayoría de los mexicanos yo fui criado en una familia católica pero con tanta información de hoy en día no me dejo cegar por las mentiras de las iglesias como muchos fanáticos religiosos, yo soy de mente abierta.**

**Como algunos ya se habran dado cuenta el estilo de escritura de mis fics ha cambiado mucho en los ultimos meses para darle mas misterio a las cosas, antes del cuarto capitulo aquí esta linea del tiempo que les explicara ciertas cosas que pasaron en las naciones elementales despues del destierro de naruto, solo los hechos mas relevantes, para los que aun no lo sepan este fic me dara una oportunidad para sacar un gaiden pero para que explico demas, todo lo que necesitan saber viene en el cuarto capitulo que de ser posible subire mañana por la noche pero por mientras espero que les sea util esta linea de tiempo, mencionare algunos Oc que seran muy necesarios para el futuro.**

**Muchos hechos diferiran del canon, por ejemplo no saldran suigetsu, karin ni yugo ya que por mas que lo intente no logre darles papel alguno que diera sentido a la historia.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Despues del destierro de naruto**

**Continente Shinobi**

**Primera Semana del destierro**

Naruto se va de Konoha no sato despues de haber sido desterrado en una ceremonia oficial orquestada por el concejo y la hokage

Naruto muere a causa de las profundas heridas y el chakra del kyuubi llevandose consigo a 4 Anbus Ne consigo.

Las cintas con los videos de lo ocurrido en konoha llengan a manos de Sabaku no Gaara.

Naruto llega al Makai convertdo en un demonio.

Kyuubi no Youko pierde gran parte de su fuerza vital quedando en forma de un demonio menor con forma humana.

Naruto se rehune con su hermana mayor Asmita recibiendo conocimientos prohibidos perdidos en el tiempo.

Kyuubi y Naruto Reviven.

**2 meses despues del destierro**

Los jefes de clan, la hokage, la hokage, los novatos genin, el equipo gai y los jounin despiertan de la ilusion impuesta en ellos por Shimura Danzo.

Se inicia una investigacion masiva para encontrar al culpable sin éxito alguno.

Mueren más de 80 personas a manos de la hokage y kakashi por haberse atrevido a insultar a naruto en presencia de ellos.

Un concejal civil es asesinado por Tsunade en plena sala del concejo ya que en un ataque de locura despotrico cosas contra naruto.

Konoha pierde todas las alianzas que ganaron gracias a naruto.

El concejo de Konoha es salvado de ser asesinado a manos de Jiraiya por Kakashi luego de que este se enterara del destierro de su ahijado.

Yondaime Hokage regresa a konoha revelando que esta con vida junto a su esposa Kushina y con 3 hijos, Kasumi y Menma de 13 años y Mito de tan solo unos meses de nacida.

Jiraiya y Tsunade se ven forzados de contener a Kakashi luego de que este en un ataque de furia casi matara al yondaime con un Susano Perfecto.

La familia Namikaze se entera del pesimo tratamiento que sufrio naruto a manos de Konoha y de que fue desterrado.

**3 meses despues del destierro**

Kushina entra en un ataque de depresion a causa de las revelaciones de lo mal que la paso su hijo al punto en que se nego a salir del departamento de este por 2 semanas.

Se revela a la poblacion de konoha que el yondaime hokage esta con vida, casado y con 3 hijos, tambien se revela que naruto es hijo suyo.

Los aldeano se niegan a reconocer a naruto como hijo de minato, exigen su muerte provocando un motin masivo entre la poblacion anti-naruto y los que aprecian a este.

Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi se convierten en un equipo Genin bajo el mando de ebisu.

Tsunade abdica de su cargo de hokage argumentando que para ella ahora carecia de sentido tener ese titulo.

Yondaime Hokage retoma el manto de hokage apoyando por el concejo shinobi para evitar que danzo se convierta en hokage.

Minato da su primera orden como hokage organizando a todos los anbu del pueblo con la mision de buscar a naruto y traerlo de regreso a la aldea.

Los novatos se sintieron enormmente arrepentidos por lo sucedido a pesar de no haber sido concientes sobre lo que pasaba excepto por Sakura, Ino y Kiba que seguian viendo a naruto como el Kyuubi.

Kakashi Hatake se vuelve mucho más retraido y solitario y muestra abiertamente su odio hacia su antiguo maestro y su esposa, es el lider de los escuadrones de busqueda para naruto.

Sasuke Uchiha es exonerado de los cargos de traicion e intento de asesinato, su sello de maldicion es restringido asi como son colocadas en partes vitales de su cuerpo sellos explosivos en caso de un segundo intento de traicion.

Nace una relacion de odio entre los Namikaze y Sasuke a causa del destierro de naruto ademas de una particular aversion entre sasuke y menma ya que sasuke exigio que kasumi fuera su nueva esposa para que el clan uchiha renaciera más potente que nunca, cosa que desato la furia de menma haciendo que casi mate al ultimo uchiha leal a konoha.

Se envian multiples mensajeros a los antiguos aliados de konoha con la esperanza de reanudar las alianzas, los mensajeros son enviados de vuelta a konoha hechos pedazos y con notas de rechazo.

Koyuki Kazahana se apersona ante el concejo de konoha rechazando de forma fria cualquier intento de alianza.

Jiraiya recibe una nueva profecia por parte de los sapos.

**4 meses despues del destierro**

La noticia de los sucesos ocurridos en konoha llega a oidos de las otras grandes naciones shinobi, Kumogakure toma un enfoque más paranoico de las cosas aumentando enormemente sus medidas de seguridad y prohibiendo a sus jinchuriki salir de la aldea por temor a que konoha trate de capturarlos para compensar la pérdida del suyo ademas de iniciar su propia busqueda del jinchuriki del kyuubi.

En iwagakure el número de deserciones se incremento formandose algunas pandillas de ninjas renegados que buscan infiltrarse en konoha con el unico fin de acabar con la familia namikaze, iwa vive en una guerra fria con konoha tratando de sabotearla desde las sombras.

Kirigakure tambien inicia su propia busqueda del jinchuriki con la esperanza de recuperar algo del poder que perdieron durante la guerra civil contra el yondaime mizukage.

Sunagakure inicia tambien su propia busqueda del jinchurki con el fin de protegerle de los enemigos en agradecimiento por haber ayudado a gaara.

Konoha no tiene noticia alguna aun de naruto a un mes de haber iniciado la busqueda.

El antiguo equipo 7 se reforma una vez mas con un nuevo integrante, Sai, quien es un ninja de danzo con el supuesto fin de mantener vigilado a sasuke, obtienen a otro jounin-sensei temporal dado que kakashi se ha negado rotundamente a trabajar una vez mas con ellos.

Tsunade decide formar la unidad medica con la que siempre soño con todo el apoyo del concejo shinobi en memoria de su difunto amante, Dan Kato, su hermano menor Nawaki Senju y de su hijo sustituto, Naruto Uzumaki, los primeros candidatos en entrar a esta unidad para ser aprendices de tsunade son Kasumi Hinata, Ino y Sakura, estas ultimas para ser utiles para sasuke.

Despues de meses de reflexion Kasumi, Menma, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi y los demas que apoyaban a naruto decidieron formar una tregua al ver que los hermanos Namikaze jamas tuvieron control de las acciones de sus padres y por ende no debian pagar por ello ademas de que llegaron a la conclusion de que si naruto estuviera ahí el tampoco los culparia.

Finalmente Kasumi y Menma son asignados a un equipo de solamente dos personas bajo el mando de un exanbu de nombre Yamato y de Kushina que decide retomar sus funciones como ninja con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista sobre su hijo perdido.

El Daimyo del fuego finalmente se entera de todo lo acontecido en konoha y decide castigar al concejo civil y a los ancianos imponiendoles multas millonarias, ademas de anular el destierro de naruto y ordenar a todos los ninjas en general traer a naruto y si lo encontraban.

La situacion en el concejo es tensa ya que despues de el castigo del daimyo la mayoria de los concejales trataron de recuperar un poco de lo perdido robando varios fondos de la academia, aumentando los impuestos y desviando varios recursos de la aldea para ellos mismos usando su poder politico haciendo que muchos ninjas empezaran a recibir menor pago por las misiones la mayoria miembros de clanes.

Un alto porcentaje de la poblacion ninja se niega a obedecer las órdenes del Daimyo y entre estos hay un acuerdo secreto de asesinar a naruto si lo encuentran y hacerlo parecer un accidente.

**meses despues del destierro**

Jiraiya regresa a konoha con informacion sobre Akatsuki, por motivos desconocidos la organización clase S ha decidido que suspenderan por tiempo indefinido la caza de los bijuu, pero sabe que seran muchos años.

Sabaku no Gaara toma oficialmente el manto de Kazekage convirtiendose en el Kage más joven en hacerlo con 13 años y medio.

Sabaku no Gaara forma una alianza con el Shukaku ya que este despues de ver desde dentro de gaara lo peligrosa que era Akatsuki decidio que lo mejor era estar en buenos terminos con su contenedor, Gaara se convirtio en el tercer jinchuriki perfecto junto a Yugito Nii y Killer Bee.

A pesar de haber despojado a minato del contrato de los sapos jiraiya veia mucho en menma de lo que era naruto asi que decidio darle el contrato de los sapos.

Jiraiya decide ir en un viaje de 5 años y medio lejos de la aldea con el fin de recolectar informacion de Aktsuki y buscar a naruto llevandose consigo a Menma para enseñarle a usar la porcion del chakra del kyuubi que el posee.

Kasumi es tomada como aprendiz de tsunade al igual que alguna vez lo hizo con shizune dandole el contrato de las babosas.

Haruno Sakura exigio el mismo entrenamiento que kasumi según ella para ser la mujer ideal para sasuke, tsunade teniendo la remota esperanza de poder quitarle su actitud fangirl la acepta.

**3 años despues del destierro**

Sakura Haruno deja de ser aprendiz de Tsunade despues de haber discutido fuertemente con tsunade donde llamo a naruto demonio, al igual que ino se limita a la formacion médica mientras que sakura solo aprendio la superfuerza y algo de ninjutsu medico.

Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Haruno Sakura, Sai, Uchiha Sasuke y Kasumi Namikaze son ascendidos al rango Chunin.

El equipo Konohamaru todos son ascendidos a Chunin

Sasuke toma un lugar en la camara del concejo ya que de acuerdo con las leyes al obtener el rango chunin obtiene el derecho a ser un jefe de clan si no hay nadie de mayor rango dentro del clan.

Sasuke sigue incistiendo en que Kasumi tiene que ser su esposa, los concejeros tratan de persuadir a minato y kushina de que kasumi tiene que casarse con sasuke pero al ser un asunto entre clanes ellos no pueden interferir.

En las puertas de konoha aparece medio muerto y sin recuerdos un extraño sujeto de cabello verde algo lacio y ojos verdes, no parecia tener mas de 20 años, sin recuerdos, sin pasado, no hay pista alguna de su identidad, fue encontrado por kasumi en las puertas de konoha con heridas mortales y al borde de la muerte, parecia ser un guerrero enormemente experimentado a juzgar por su fisionomia, decidieron nombrarlo Yusei, es muy cercano a kasumi ya que ella fue la que le encontro y por las habilidades que ostentaba se le dio el rango de jounin.

**5 años despues del destierro**

Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee, Kasumi Namikaze y Sai son ascendidos al rango jounin.

Yusei se convierte en uno de los shinobi más fuertes de la aldea con habilidades bajo nivel Kage.

Kakashi Hatake logra dominar en gran medida su Mangekyo Sharingan logrando usarlo sin riesgos de ceguera.

Con la bendicion del daimyo Hatake Kakashi es reconocido oficialmente como el cuarto sannin incluso algunos llamandolo Nidaime Shiroi Kiba.

La relacion entre Yusei y Kasumi es tan cercana que lo considera su mejor amigo dentro de konoha.

A la tierna edad de 14 años Konohamaru Sarutobi es ascendido al rango de Jounin, muchos esperan que se convierta en el cuarto hombre en recibir el titulo de Kami no Shinobi al igual que el difunto sandaime hokage.

**6 años despues del destierro**

**El regreso de Menma y Jiraiya**

Con 19 años de edad Menma Namikaze regresa a la aldea sin embargo regresa solo, cuando se le pregunta por jiraiya este dice que el sigue buscando a naruto pero le ha confiado toda la informacion que han reunido sobre akatsuki ademas de que mandara cartas amenudo por si averigua algo nuevo.

Menma regresa solo para enterarse de que recientemente Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga hinata, Akimichi Chouji y Nara Shikamaru han sido asendidos a Jounin y que de hecho es actualmente el unico genin de su grupo de edad.

Menma es sometido a una dura prueba a manos de kakashi y por ordenes de sus padres para saber en que rango colocarlo, a pesar de que el ahora sannin solo uso la mitad de su capacidad y vencio a menma el decidio pasarlo ya que según sus palabras menma poseia habilidades bajo nivel kage.

Menma recibe el rango de jounin.

Nace una pequeña relacion de amor y odio entre Yusei y Menma ya que el nota al instante que hay algo más entre ellos que una simple amistad.

Menma, Yusei y Kasumi forman un equipo junto a Yamato y Kushina.

Despues de 3 largos años minato deja de ser tan denso y nota lo profunda que es la amistad entre kasumi y yusei, inicia una faceta de padre celoso mientras kushina comienza exigir nietos para que cuando encuentren a naruto tenga sobrinos que hechar a perder. (ilusa)

Mito Namikaze de 6 años de edad muestra rasgos de poseer cadenas de chakra como su madre, ve en konohamaru, Moegi y Udon a unos hermanos mayores ya que estos se han propuesto a cuidar a la hermana de su antiguo jefe asi como tener una relacion buena con menma y kasumi.

Kurenai esta embarazada y se casa con Asuma

**10 años despues del destierro de naruto**

Lo que nadie queria que ocurriera ocurrio, despues de 5 largos años jiraiya regresa a konoha con pesimas noticias, despues de años de una paz que solo presagiaba la tormenta Akatsuki ha decidido retomar sus planes y dar inicio a la caceria de los bijuu.

Con la informacion reunida por jiraiya pudieron determinar que el primer objetivo seria el ichibi, Sabaku no Gaara, el godaime kazekage, el yondaime hokage a pesar de las quejas del concejo civil y los ancianos sobre que tenia que dejar a ese demonio pudrirse en el infierno por romper la alianza con konoha envio al equipo de menma, al equipo de sasuke y al equipo gai con la esperanza de poder apoyar a suna y recuperar su alianza con ellos.

Al llegar a suna los ninjas de konoha descubrieron que con sus poderes como jicnhuriki perfecto y los largos años de entrenamiento sin descanso gaara y los ninjas de suna fueron muy capaces de repeler el ataque de los akatsuki asesinando a Akasuna no Sasori en el proceso y cortando dos de los brazos de Deidara, ambos peligrosos criminales de clase S en el libro bingo.

A pesar de todo gaara aun tenía cierto grado de respeto por un muy pequeño porcentaje de la poblacion de konoha asi que compartio informacion dada por sasori a los ninjas antes de hecharlos del pais del viento.

El equipo de Menma va al puente del cielo y la tierra con yamato disfrazado como sasori con la mision de capturar al espia de este con orochimaru para obtener toda la informacion posible de este.

Todo resulta ser una trampa, el espia de sasori era ni mas ni menos que Kabuto quien a su vez resulto ser un agente doble que junto a orochimaru planeaba matar a sasori acompañados de un gran numero de shinobis de Otogakure.

Ambos bandos se fueron obligados a retirarse ya que la batalla entre menma y orochimaru fue tan brutal que ambos terminaron medio muertos y con el ejercito de orochimaru diezmado por kushina, yusei, yamato y kasumi.

**11 años despues del destierro**

Yugito Nii, la jinchuriki del Nibi no Bakeneko es capturada por Hidan y Kakuzu.

El Yondaime Raikage no escatima en recursos para tratar de reunir informacion sobre akatsuki jurando venganza por la captura de yugito.

Akatsuki extrae al nibi no bakeneko.

Hidan y Kakuzu asesinan al lider de los monjes del templo del fuego, Chiriku, se dirigen a un punto de intercambio para cobrar la recompenza por su cabeza en el mercado negro.

Asuma Sarutobi casi es asesinado por Hidan y Kakuzu antes de ser salvado por el Ino-Shika-Cho y por el equipo Konohamaru, este ultimo casi asesiando a Kakuzu destruyendo 4 de sus cinco corazones.

Menma Namikaze logra completar el rasengan agregandole el elemento viento.

Mirai Sarutobi de 6 años no qedo huerfana de padre.

Kakuzu mata a un ninja de cada una de las 5 grandes naciones shinobi para recuperar los corazones perdidos.

Minato envia al equipo de menma y al Ino-Shika-Cho a una nueva mision de asesinato contra hidan y kakuzu, esta vez kakashi va en lugar de kushina ya que esta en una mision distinta.

Hidan es asesinado por Shikamaru, Asuma y Chouji.

Menma inicia un nuevo entrenamiento con jiraiya ya que el chakra del kyuubi no es eterno y tarde o temprano ya no podra curar los daños ejercidos por el rasengan de viento.

Kasumi y Yusei inician una relacion amorosa secreta con solo un par de amigos sabiendo sobre ello.

**12 años despues del destierro**

Menma domina el senjutsu desues del entrenamiento con jiraiya.

Akatsuki captura al bijuu de 3 colas, es capturado por Tobi y Deidara.

El tiempo de sasuke para desposa a una esposa se ha terminado y puesto que aun no se ha tomado a el tiempo para hacer otra cosa que planificar su venganza o acosar a kasumi el concejo le impuso a Sakura Haruno como su nueva esposa, sasuke no se opuso mucho a la idea ya que esto le daba bastante poder politico con el concejo civil al ser el padre de sakura lider de este.

Ino Yamanaka no quiso quedarse atrás y decidio casarse con sasuke al igual que sakura, sasuke no se opuso mucho a la idea ya que queria demostrar la "masculinidad" de los uchiha.

Con todo el dolor de su corazon y con el apoyo de su clan y su esposa Inoichi tomo la dolorosa decision de desterrar a ino de la linea de sucesion para lider del clan Yamanaka ya que temian que sasuke tratara de apropiarse de este y robar las tecnicas y hacerlas parte del clan uchiha.

El concejo civil y los ancianos no escatimaron en gastos para enviar a sasuke y a sus dos esposas a una luna de miel en algun lugar paradisiaco con la esperanza de que el clan uchiha comenzara a reformarse llegando tan lejos como para proporcionar a ino y sakura poderosas drogas afrodisiacas para usar en sasuke.

Mito Namikaze inicia su vida como genin siendo la novata del año de su generacion.

Kushina se separa del equipo que formaba con sus hijos, yamato y yusei para poder ser la sensei de su hija menor.

Kasumi y Yusei cumplen su primer año como novios.

Menma comienza a cortejar a hinata pero esta aun esta muy dolida por el destierro de naruto.

**13 años despues del destierro**

Con gran pesar y con un profundo dolor en su corazon Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, Kakashi los demas llegan a la conclusion de que naruto finalmente ha pasado a mejor vida ya que despues de 13 largos años aun no se ha encontrado la mas minima pista sobre su paradero, las busquedas paran y deciden seguir adelante, solo jiraiya aun se aferra a que sigue con vida en algun lado.

El concejo de ancianos del clan Hyuga trata de forzar un matrimonio entre Kiba y Hinata para ganar poder politico con el clan Inuzuka, Tsume y Hana tratan de oponerse a esto.

Hinata Hyuga decide finalmente seguir adelante con su vida sanando las heridas que dejo la desaparicion de su amor platonico Naruto.

Hyuga Hinata desafia a su padre por el liderazgo del clan y este acepta felizmente.

Con gran orgullo hiashi acepta su derrota luego de una batalla larga y brutal.

Con su nueva posicion hinata asesina al concejo de ancianos hyuga haciendolo parecer un accidente, con el apoyo de su hermana y su padre decide unificar a las familias principales y secundarias, los sellos son retirados personalmente por menma y kasumi.

Hinata finalmente decide darse una oportunidad con menma rechazando a kiba sin dejar lugar a replicaciones.

Rumores sobre de que el lider de Akatsuki esta en Amegakure llegan a oidos de Jiraiya, se despido tal vez para siempre de sus ahijados, de su aprendiz, de tsunade y de sus pocos vinculos en konoha antes de partir rumbo a amegakure.

Akatsuki captura a los bijuu de 4, 5 y 7 colas dando como resultado que ya tienen 5 de los nueve en su poder.

Los rumores de que Uchiha Itachi esta en Hi no Kuni llegan a oidos de konoha, sasuke vuelve a escapar de la aldea para enfrentarse a su hermano.

Un equipo formado por Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Menma, Kasumi, Sai, Yusei, Neji y Rock Lee es enviado tras sasuke con el fin de evitar que cometa una locura.

El equipo es interceptado por Hoshigaki Kisame y un misterioso enmascarado de nombre Tobi, solo permiten a sasuke pasar.

Itachi practicamente domina gran parte de la batalla antes de ser interrumpidos por Orochimaru que usando el sello maldito trata de posesionarse del cuerpo de sasuke, Itachi lo saca del cuerpo de su hermano con la totsuka no tsurugi.

Orochimaru se las arregla para escapar.

Sasuke Gana el Mangekyo Sharingan e itachi desaparece misteriosamente, se desconoce si esta muerto o aun vive.

Akatsuki captura al bijuu de 6 colas despues de que este tuviera un encuentro con el equipo que iba tras sasuke.

En konoha llega la noticia por parte de los sapos de que jiraiya enfrento al lider de akatsu y que este poseia el rinnegan, contra toda posibilidad jiraiya sobrevivio pero se informa que desaparecio misteriosamente e incluso los sapos han sido incapaces de encontrarlo con la invocacion inversa.

Yusei y Kasumi finalmente hacen pública su relacion, yusei llego tan lejos como para proponerle matrimonio frente a todo el concejo.

Sasuke estalla en furia y proclama que kasumi le pertenece a el y que tiene que ser su mujer para renacer a su clan.

El concejo civil lucha con uñas y dientes para no permitir que un "Plebeyo" se case con la hija del yondaime hokage llegando tan lejos como para poner a toda la poblacion civil contra el matrimonio eh incluso algunos ninjas exigen que Kasumi se case con sasuke.

Dada la situacion minato y kushina se ven envueltos una vez mas en una encruzijada, hacer caso a los deseos de su pueblo o pensar en la felicidad de sus hijos, antes de que cometieran un nuevo error lo que parecia ser una solucion vino de boca de la propia kasumi, Yusei y Sasuke tendrian que pelear a muerte y si sasuke ganaba ella se resignaria a tener que estar con el ultimo uchiha pero si sasuke perdia el concejo ni los civiles se volverian a meter en su vida.

Con el propio Daimyo del fuego como testigo y obligando a todo el concejo a firmar un contrato que no daba lugar a replicas sin importar el resultado todo se hizo oficial.

Sasuke y Yusei pelean a muerte en el estadio de los examenes, contra toda posibilidad o creencia entre la poblacion sasuke incluso con el magekyo es derrotado por yusei.

Con la bendicion de Kushina y a regañadientes de minato Kasumi y Yusei se casan no sin antes de recibir amenazas por parte de menma sobre ser bueno con su hermana.

Mito Namikaze con 13 años de edad obtiene el rango de chunin.

Por motivos que nadie conoce danzo, homura y koharu siguen vivos sin rasgo alguno de un mayor envejecimiento a pesar de que ya son demasiado viejos

**14 años despues del destierro**

Despues de un intento fallido por parte de akatsuki de capturar a su hermano Killer Bee las naciones shinobi se dan cuenta de que han tardado demasiado en reaccionar ante el gran nivel de amenaza que representa la organización.

Se convoca una cumbre kage en Tetsu no Kuni para discutir que se hara con la organización, el hokage lleva como sus guardaespaldas a su hijo y a su yerno.

La reunion es interrumpida por Pein y Tobi quienes exigen que se les entreguen los jicnurikis del Ichibi y el Hachibi.

Los 5 kages pelean con los dos líderes de akatsuki luego de negarse a entregar a ambos jicnhurikis del cual uno de hecho es un kage.

La pelea llega a un punto muerto ya que ambas partes estan muy igualadas en poder dando asi inicio a la cuarta gran guerra ninja.

Las 5 grandes naciones hacen una alianza a pesar de las asperezas entre ellas especialmente entre suna, iwa y konoha ya que la amenaza que representa akatsuki es muy grande.

Menma y Hinata deciden casarse antes de ir a la guerra sabiendo que tal vez sea su última oportunidad para hacerlo.

Se reanuda la busqueda del Kyuubi el cual creen que se ha reformado en un lugar aislado porque se especula que su antiguo contenedor esta muerto antes de que akatsuki lo encuentre.

Muchos ninjas decertan de ultimo momento ya que no quieren hacerle frente al poder de los 6 bijuu combinados ni contra el rinnegan y el sharingan.

Da inicio a lo que es posiblemente la guerra más sangrienta que se ha dado en el continente.

**15 años despues del destierro**

Cierto rumor se exparse por todo el mundo, las guerras en el continente de earth-land que eran famosas por ser eternas llegan a su fin por manos de un misterioso guerrero que se ha coronado como el nuevo Rey de Earth-Land.

Las naciones elementales estan demasiado ocupadas con la guerra como para poner atencion a este hecho.

**17 años despues del destierro**

La guerra ninja termina como uno de los sucesos mas inexplicables en la historia del mundo ninja, Akatsuki desaparece misteriosamente sin pista alguna que no sea un crater de proporciones colosales en el lugar que solia ser la base de operaciones.

Los bijuu se esparcen por el mundo y nadie sabe donde estan.

La alianza shinobi se mantiene solida ya que ocurrio un suceso que nadie se esperaba, la mayoria de los ninjas renegados y pueblos shinobi menores han iniciado una alianza con orochimaru con el unico fin de destruir a las grandes naciones shinobi.

Las 5 grandes naciones shinobi estan demasiado debilitadas a causa de la guerra por lo que solo manteniendose como aliados han logrado sobrevivir.

La antigua generacion de naruto todos forman sus propias familias. (Ya saben, casi todas las del canon final de naruto, karui y chouji, shikamaru y temari, etc.)

El concejo civil comienza a acaparar aun mas poder aprovechandose de la situacion con el respaldo de danzo.

Minato decepcionado toma la decision de que nadie tomara el manto de hokage hasta que el muera ya que no quiere tener que heredar a sus hijos la dura carga de siempre tener que anteponer los caprichos del concejo y los aldeanos antes que ha sus propias familias.

Konoha empieza a decaer economicamente.

Las naciones que hace ya muchos años rompieron sus alianzas con konoha deciden unificarse formando una alianza con el reino de Earth-Land, todo ninja que ha sido enviado a espiar en esas tierras jamas ha vuelto con vida.

**20 años despues del destierro**

Las 5 grandes naciones se preparan contra una inevitable guerra contra orochimaru y su ejército, las cosas no parecen ser muy esperanzadoras para ellos, la probabilidad de vencer es escasa.

Mito Namikaze se convierte en la soltera mas codiciada de konoha con 20 años de edad ostentando el rango de jounin.

El reino de Earth-Land es la maxima potencia mundial y se rumora que el Rey es tan poderoso que ha dejado de ser humano.

**FIN DE LA LINEA DEL TIEMPO**

**Esta historia continuara…**

**De ser posible mañana subire el 4to capitulo, todas las dudas que tenga seran contestadas ahí y una vez más invito a los amantes de la literatura más oscura a leer mi fic "Una dinastia marcada por la venganza" estoy abierto a sugerencias para este fic, si quieren ver el lado mas oscuro y retorcido de la maldicion del sharingan y del amor de los dragones sean mas que bienvenidos a leer dicho fic. Los reviews con criticas, sugerencias u opiniones son mas que bienvenidos, de verdad se los agradeceria y a los que tengan dudas sobre yusei imaginense a un pariente de Hisui, es lo mas parecido que pude imaginarme, solo les dire que este Oc sera una de las piezas clave de este fic, tiene un pasado tan oscuro que el inconscientemente lo ha sellado en lo mas profundo de su mente.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Errores tan grandes que bien podrian tener éxito**

**No soy dueño de ninguno de los animes que se mencionan en esta recopilacion, todos pertenecen a sus autores originales.**

**Yo se que muchos escritores en fanfiction comprendan mi situacion, muchas veces puedo perder la inspiracion por periodos de tiempo demasiado largos pero tengo mis moentos en que me llega un ataque de inspiracion y escribo lo primero que llega a mi mente, les confesare que el 90% de mis retos fueron historias que originalmente serian escritas por mi, de cada una llegue a escribir d apitulos que no me anime a publicar ya sea porque perdi el interes o porque no me gusto como iban quedando, muchas de estas historias o fragmentos sin sentido dieron origen a muchas de mis ideas actuales, mientras escribo el cuarto capitulo de "Amanecer de los reyes" les dejo esta serie de fragmentos de cosas que planeaba escribir para mis historias peroque al final cambie de opinion, fragmentos de fics que nunca publique o simplemente cosas que escribi carentes de sentido.**

**Cosiderenlo un regalo por mi larga ausencia, nada de lo que leeran tiene sentido alguno, llamenlo una formade pasar el rato, como si fueran bloopers, muchos fueron hechos apuro copiar y pegar de mis archivos de word de los proyectos que jamas termine con un nivel minimo de edicion.**

**Disfrutenlo**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Kuroi no Chikara**

Naruto esperaba pacientemente sentado sobre la barra del mar de mala muerte la hora en que sería recibido por el doctor, era una escena muy inusual ver a un niño de 8 años en un lugar lleno de prostitutas, bandidos, simples ebrios y malvivientes, sin embargo a las personas en el bar poco o nada parecía importarles, a pesar de no exteriorizarlo naruto se encontraba muy nervioso, no era para menos, después de todo estaba a punto de someterse a lo que sin duda seria la operación que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Realmente nunca se imagino a si mismo tener que llegar a estos extremos, la cirugía plástica no era algo que fuera atractivo ante sus ojos, pero ahora realmente parecía ser su única opción, su parecido con sus padres y hermanos era demasiado como para ser ignorado, ya estaba en el libro bingo de kumo, iwa tenia su mirada puesta en el, konoha mas específicamente danzo tenían su mirada en el, suna por el mero hecho de ser aliados de konoha también lo tenía presente, kiri aun no era un problema ya que por sus problemas internos aun no se involucraba demasiado en asuntos exteriores pero algún día lo serian y eso no le gustaba, además estaban los pueblos menores y demás facciones que sin duda tendrían ganas de experimentar con él o usarlo como moneda de cambio con las grandes naciones, además odiaba parecerse a sus padres, ver el color de cabello de su padre y el rostro de su madre todos los días en el espejo solo avivaba mas su rabia contra ellos.

La operación no era nada barata, de hecho era por lo menos el triple de caro de lo que normalmente seria pero tampoco podía quejarse, no teniendo en cuenta quien sería el "Artista" tras el procedimiento, **Hakase no Shi**, una parte de él no podía evitar sentirse como alguna clase de fan boy, después de todo la historia del hakase no shi era una leyenda dentro del mundo ninja, mejor dicho dentro del mundo medico, un joven de 25 años, oriundo de un pueblo desconocido, poco o nada se sabe de su pasado, solo se sabe que a la tierna edad de 8 años ya tenía los poderes suficientes para ser considerado un ninja de nivel chunin, a esa misma edad se unió a un pueblo menor shinobi solo para robar sus secretos médicos, años más tarde se convertiría en un criminal internacional en el libro bingo como una amenaza rango S, ¿Los cargos?, ser el ladrón tras los más grandes secretos médicos de las 5 grandes naciones ninja y haber desarrollado métodos médicos considerados prohibidos, los rumores dicen que es el único medico superior a tsunade senju, con grandes secretos médicos a su disposición e investigaciones propias que solo podrían ser concebidas por un genio de la medicina.

Poco o nada se sabe del hombre más que por rumores, unos dicen que a diferencia de todos los ninjas médicos el hombre no depende de sus técnicas medicas para pelear, otros dicen que es el médico de muchas figuras de alto poder cercanas a los daimyos, algunos murmuran que es el dueño de un sinnúmero de hospitales en todo el continente, legales y clandestinos, hay quienes dicen que usa métodos esotéricos en sus curaciones e incluso quienes dicen que no es más que un chisme de los medios de comunicación para tener de que hablar, pero una cosa es segura, es muy bien conocido por ser el médico de muchos de los criminales de alto nivel más peligrosos de todas las naciones, es el médico del bajo mundo más caro, el más confidencial y sobre todo, garantiza resultados positivos el 98% de las veces.

Naturalmente no es alguien fácil de contactar ya que se mueve constantemente para despistar a los que van tras la generosa recompensa que tiene su cabeza pero afortunadamente naruto fue capaz de hacerlo, para él era la única persona a quien se atrevería a confiar este trabajo, el Hakase no shi era muy conocido por ser alguien MUY confidencial y confiable, así tu cabeza valiera el triple de lo que ganaría con la operación él nunca entregaba a sus clientes.

—El doctor te espera niño…— gruño una prostituta del bar llamando la atención de naruto, la mujer vestía demasiado provocativa, únicamente lo que naruto identifico como unas bragas de dulce, nada más ni nada menos, sus pezones tenían dos perforaciones, dicha mujer no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo que un niño la estuviera viéndola desnuda, a pesar de no poder ver su cara podía ver claramente la mirada del chico, una mirada que ha visto la muerte innumerables veces y que ha pasado por momentos muy duros, la mirada de un asesino, en ese tipo de bares habían llegado incluso a acostarse con niños de 11 años así que estaba acostumbrada.

Naruto asintió y entro por una clase de puerta trasera, dicha puerta lo guiaba directamente por unas escaleras hacia a otra puerta que si no se equivocaba lo llevaría al segundo piso, entro por dicha puerta y al instante vio que el segundo piso era muy diferente a la planta baja, todo estaba pintado de blanco, perfectamente limpio y esterilizado, podía ver muebles llenos de medicamentos, un refrigerador, muchos muebles mas pero lo que más destacaba era un escritorio detrás del cual se encontraba el famoso Hakase no shi, parecía ser un hombre entrado en los 25 años, de piel blanca, pelo blanquezco verdoso algo largo y rebelde, ojos color cafés cubiertos por lentes y vestía la típica ropa de los doctores.

—Cuando mis heraldos me informaron quien era mi cliente pense que se trataba de una broma pero ahora veo que es verdad, el tan buscado hijo del yondaime hokage ha recurrido a mis servicios— murmuro el peliverde mirando de forma inexpresiva a naruto.

—Asi que tu eres el tan afamado Hakase no Shi, con toda franqueza me imaginaba una cosa muy distinta— respondio naruto mirando con aburrimiento al hombre.

—Dime algo niño, ¿Cómo alguien en tu situacion viene tan confiado a este lugar con alguien perfectamente desconocido para el?, ¿Cómo sabes que no voy a noquearte y entregarte a alguna nacion shinobi?, la recompenza que ofrecen por ti konoha o kumo es enorme, lo suficiente para vivir sin preocupaciones— pregunto el medico entrecerrando los ojos.

—No vendria a este lugar si no me hubiera tomado el tiempo para investigarte, yo se muy bien quien eres y como has llegado hasta donde estas, no podrias acercarte ni a dos pasos de las fronteras de los 5 grandes paises sin tener a todos los escuadrones anbu buscandose para matarte o capturarte, ademas tu eputacion como medico confiable y confidencial te ha vuelto famoso en el bajo mundo— la respuesta de naruto saco una sonrisa enomrme en el peliverde que amenazaba partir su rostro.

—Tienes mi atencion moco, permiteme presentarme adecuadamente, mi nombre es Ryuzaki, el mas grande medico de todos los tiempos, el artifice de los procedimientos que en ningun lugar encontraras, transplantes de cabeza, cirugias plasticas y la mas popular de todas, implante de kekkei genkai— la presentacion escalofriante del hombre puso algo nervioso a naruto.

—_Espero saber en que me estoy metiendo_—

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto termino de retirar las vendas de su rostro y no hace falta decir que estaba totalmente perplejo ante lo que veía, sus marcas de bigotes que habían sido un rasgo característico suyo habían desaparecido totalmente, no quedaba rastro alguno de que siquiera hubieran existido, su piel antes bronceada ahora era blanca, totalmente blanca como la nieve, su rostro, su rostro era muy diferente de cómo era antes de la operación, su cara antes redonda y algo gorda ahora era más delgada, fina, con rasgos afilados, una barbilla mas afilada, nariz pequeña e incluso sus ojos lucían mas afilados, estos antes azules ahora eran de un color rojo muy parecido al de kurenai, lo que más resaltaba eran unas costuras que atravesaban su ojo derecho en una clase de línea, su piel estaba cocida, finalmente pero no menos importante su cabello antes rubio dorado ahora era negro, totalmente negro de punta como antes pero lucia más largo, prácticamente hasta los omoplatos.

No podía creerlo, todo había salido de acuerdo al plan, todo había salido como él quería, no podía negarlo, estaba muy complacido con los resultados, solo una cosa cruzo por su mente.

— ¿Cómo?— pregunto naruto mirando fijamente a Ryusaki que lucía evidentemente orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Debo confesar que es uno de los trabajos más difíciles que eh hecho en mi carrera ya que era la primera vez que sometía un cuerpo humano a tantos procedimientos, de no ser por esa curación tuya habrías muerto, tal como te lo explique antes de la operación, use un jutsu prohibido para destruir toda tu piel y parte de la carne para con otro jutsu reconstruirla y moldearla para modificar tu apariencia, de esa forma blanquee la totalidad de tu piel y cambie tu rostro, use otro jutsu prohibido para modificar un poco tus genes y cambiar el color de tu cabello, ya que tu cuerpo se recuperaba a un nivel eficiente de los daños de los jutsus aproveche para usar otro en tus ojos e implantar un lente de contacto fundiéndolo con tus ojos cambiando de esa forma su color, lo más fácil fue cambiar tus huellas dactilares con un jutsu mas sencillo y finalmente modifique un poco tu adn con un ultimo jutsu prohibido para que el cambio fuera permanente, si decides tener descendencia ellos heredaran tus rasgos actuales y básicamente será más difícil que los relacionen con los namikaze— explico el doctor con evidente orgullo en su voz por todo el procedimiento, cualquier otro paciente habría muerto por lo arriesgado de los procedimientos además de la cantidad pero el chico frente a él fue la excepción gracias a esa regeneración suya.

Naruto solo pudo asentir ante la explicación dada por ryusaki, ahora entendía porque dicho hombre era reverenciado como el mejor medico vivo en la actualidad, sencillamente dudaba que la propia tsunade fuera capaz de hacer algo como esto, claro que fue capaz de mantenerse en una apariencia de 35 o 40 años pero al final de cuenta todo era una ilusión, solamente una ilusión, su nuevo rostro, sus nuevos ojos, su nueva piel, todo era real.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?— pregunto naruto seriamente a ryusaki mientras estiraba un poco su cuerpo.

—4 semanas— respondió el hombre dejando petrificado al ahora pelinegro.

— ¿NANII?, ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?—

—Te induje a un coma temporal ya que necesitaba que tu cuerpo asimilara todos los cambios sin riesgo alguno de una infección, si te mantenías despierto moviéndote todo el tiempo solo habrías estropeado los resultados— dijo ryusaki sin mostrar interés alguno mientras naruto a regañadientes asentía, fue entonces cuando naruto noto un extraño sello en su pecho.

— ¿Qué es esto?— pregunto naruto entrecerrando los ojos.

—Tú me pagaste para hacer que nadie fuera capaz de conectarte con los namikaze ni con konoha, ese sello se encarga de cumplir esa función— explico ryusaki dejando más curioso a naruto. —Altere tu ADN ligeramente durante las operaciones pero aun así tu ADN sigue siendo el mismo que el de los namikaze, si resultas heridos en una batalla por manos de un ninja de konoha o sencillamente se hacen con saliva o un cabello tuyo no tardaran en darse cuenta de que poseen la misma genética, la función del sello es sencillamente lo que yo llamo "Parchar" tu ADN, el sello básicamente engaña a los estudios de laboratorio que se hacen normalmente en las aldeas o en los hospitales, no importa cuánto lo estudien, cualquier muestra de ADN que obtengan de ti no coincidirá con la de tu familia, funciona en un 99%— explico ryusaki sorprendiendo al niño.

— ¿99%?— pregunto naruto curioso ya que quería saber cuál era el otro 1% de posibilidad de que lo descubrieran con pruebas de ADN.

—En caso de que te maten y se lleven tu cadáver para analizarlo el sello ya no surte efecto ya que tu prácticamente ya estás muerto y el sello no tiene energía de la cual alimentarse— explico ryusaki antes de poner una expresión seria. —Te voy a dar un concejo, busca otra forma de pelear y trata de pensar en un nombre falso que sea tu identidad a partir de ahora, de nada servirá toda la cirugía si andas por ahí absorbiendo la vida de otros que es precisamente por lo que ya eres conocido y presentándote con tu nombre—

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto miraba con ojos calculadores las criaturas amorfas que comenzaban a formarse en los grandes recipientes de su laboratorio sin dejar de bombear grandes cantidades de su magia oscura y pequeñas dosis de su magia de luz, la mayoria de las criaturas parecian ser monstruos bebe con un desarrollo casi completo, el sonido de las computadoras marcando los datos y de los recipientes burbujeando era lo unico que resonaba en el lugar.

— ¿Otra vez con tus experimentos?, estas jugando un juego muy peligroso mocoso, hemos hablado de esto demasiadas veces, jugar a ser dios puede ser un juego muy peligroso y a ti te gusta jugar demasiado— gruño una voz rasposa mientras por el hombro de naruto se deslizaba un dragon chino de color rojo y con barba de chivo version chibi.

Naruto solo rodo los ojos algo fastidiado recordando las tantas veces que habia escuchado semejantes tonterias por parte del viejo dragon.

—Creeme que a estas alturas poco o nada me interesan las consecuencias viejo, para lograr mis objetivos necesitare toda la ayuda posible para garantizar una victoria absoluta sobre las grandes naciones, ademas no se de que te quejas, ¿Acaso has olvidado que tu y el resto de tu especie renacieron mas poderosos que nunca gracias a mi poder?, no veo nada de malo en ello, tu especie siente, respira, tienen libre albedrio y no se convirtieron en monstruos aun cuando nacieron de un pecado contra la naturaleza, deberias confiar mas en mi sabes— gruño naruto sin dejar de mirar como sus "Creaciones" seguian encubandose, el viejo dragon guardo silencio por unos momentos ya que sinceramente el chico tenia toda la razon.

—Solo espero que no tengamos que arrepentirnos de todo esto en un futuro— gruño el dragon soltando un cansado suspiro.

—La moneda ha sido hechada, solo nos queda esperar que caiga del lado que nosotros queremos mi viejo amigo escamoso— respondio naruto encogiendose en hombros, la sonrisa del joven se amplio enormemente cuando uno de los tubos comenzaba a quebrarse del cual salio lo que parecia ser un cachorrito, pero no cualquier cachorrito, era un perrito de 3 cabezas emitiendo un aura salida del mismisimo aberno. —Miralo que adorable…— exclamo naruto con voz cantarina tomando en brazos al cachorro cuyas cabezas comenzaban a lamerle el rostro. —Debo pensar en un nombre para ti….cuando era niño pense que el dia en que tuviera un perro le llamaria Firulais…..pero creo que eso no va contigo— las cabezas hciceron una mueca de desagrado en señal de que no les gusto ese nombre. —Mmmmmm veamos…lo tengo….a partir de ahora eres cerberus….ahaha si sera cerberus…..seras conocido como el perro guardian del infierno hahahaha— naruto rio al ver como el perro movia la cola y sus tres cabezas asentian con la cabeza en señal de que les gusto el nombre.

—_No cabe duda…..te has vuelto jodidamente loco_— penso el viejo dragon viendo con una gota tras su cabeza como naruto comenzaba a buscar tres collares para su nueva mascota la cual le mordia la parte inferior de sus pantalones.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Zenpō ni idō**

—Naruto Namikaze, quedas expulsado de Konoha Gakuen, recoge tus cosas de tu casillero mientras yo entrego tus papeles a tus padres— sentencio el director sarutobi de forma fría pero se podía notar el dejo de tristeza en su mirada.

Minato y Kushina se alarmaron visiblemente ante las palabras de hiruzen y se pusieron de pie rápidamente en señal de protesta mientras naruto lucia inusualmente despreocupado, después de todo había golpeado al más grande bravucón en konoha gakuen, la expulsión no le quitaba esa satisfacción que aun podía sentir claramente en sus puños.

—Director Sarutobi por favor reconsidere, usted no puede expulsar a naruto, se que actuó mal pero el está arrepentido, ¿No es así Naruto?— trato de razonar kushina dándole una mirada mordaz a su hijo menor pero este se mantuvo cruzado de brazos.

— ¿Verdad que estas arrepentido Naruto?— exigió minato apoyando a su esposa pero naruto en un acto de rebeldía negó con la cabeza.

—No me arrepiento de nada, esa bola de cebo se merecía todo lo que le hice, joder s ese tipo debieron haberlo expulsado hace mucho tiempo— gruño naruto con un ceño fruncido en su rostro ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de sus padres que hubieran dicho algo de no ser por el hecho de que hiruzen intervino.

—Mejor ve a recoger tus cosas naruto, no compliques más las cosas— gruño hiruzen mientras naruto solo se encogía en hombros.

—Como quieras viejo— dijo naruto con su actitud despreocupada saliendo de la oficina dejándola en un silencio letal.

—Por favor Director Sarutobi aun podemos arreglar esto, se que naruto no es perfecto pero en los dos años que lleva aquí ha hecho cosas peores que esto y nunca había pasado de un castigo, no podríamos arreglar las cosas de otra forma— pidió minato a sarutobi que solo pudo negar con la cabeza ante la estupidez del hombre.

—Voy a ser muy directo con ustedes dos, tanto como amigo tanto como director, expulso a Naruto no por la gravedad de sus acciones, sinceramente yo ya me resigne a que ese rasgo suyo de meterse en peleas es algo que no cambiara con los años, solamente estoy poniendo la integridad de este instituto primero, la asociación de padres teme que naruto sea una mala influencia para sus hijos, ellos están cuestionando incluso su capacidad para ser padres y han pedido no solo la expulsión de naruto sino que también la de Menma, Kasumi, Arashi, Akane y Mito— los ojos de ambos padres se abrieron con horror ante eso. —Sin embargo varios de los hijos de los miembros de la asociación son buenos amigos de sus hijos por lo que algunos de ellos abogaron por ustedes, sus hijos están entre los mejores estudiantes del instituto, son la clase de estudiantes que ponen a nuestro colegio entre los mejores del mundo solo superado por unos pocos asi que es por ello que no serán expulsados, sin embargo naruto no es el mismo caso, hasta hace tan solo un año fue por mucho el estudiante mas inteligente de su generacion, posiblemente mucho mas que muchos de generaciones anteriores pero parece ser que se harto de muchas cosas y se descarrilo totalmente, tal y como tú has dicho minato, ha hecho cosas mucho peores de las que logre salvarlo, pudimos tolerar que escape del plantel, pudimos tolerar sus pesadas bromas, pudimos tolerar sus constantes ausencias en clase e incluso las anteriores peleas que afortunadamente no llegaron a mas que un par de empujones pero para la asociación de padres esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso así que me dieron dos opciones, o se va naruto o se van sus hijos, para mí la elección fue más que obvia— las palabras frías del director dejaron derrotados y con la boca abierta a ambos padres porque desgraciadamente sabían que era la pura verdad.

Hiruzen saco un cerillo de la bola de su traje y encendió su pipa dejando que el humo inunde sus pulmones en un intento por calmarse, de la gaveta de su escritorio saco un folder tan gordo que no tiene nada que envidiarle a una biblia.

—Esto es los documentos oficiales de naruto, originales y copias, también están todos los reportes que ha tenido por cosas que ha hecho, también viene su carta de buena conducta sellada y firmada, es todo lo que puedo hacer por el— dijo sarutobi entregando el folder a minato.

(No sé cómo sea la educación ni los tramites en otros países pero al menos aquí en mexico cuando sales de secundaria o de primaria te dan una hoja de buena conducta que a veces te piden para escribirte en otra escuela y muchas veces amenazan con no dártela si te portas mal, por lo menos así fue en las escuelas que yo asistí)

—Se lo agradecemos mucho Director Sarutobi— dijo kushina de forma seria haciendo una reverencia antes de dirigirse a la puerta con su marido.

Abrieron la puerta para encontrarse con su hijo más pequeño, este tenía su mochila llena cargando en su espalda y varias cosas guardadas en una bolsa, tenía un ceño fruncido en su rostro cosa que no les agradaba para nada a minato y kushina.

— ¿Ya podemos irnos?— pregunto naruto con voz monótona muy inusual en un niño de 8 años.

—Vámonos— gruño minato con voz muerta saliendo de la oficina junto a su esposa.

—Buena suerte naruto— dijo hiruzen algo cabizbajo mirando como el niño estaba de espaldas.

—Nos vemos luego viejo— respondió naruto levantando su brazo en señal de despedida antes de que la puerta se cerro de un portazo.

Una vez solo sarutobi le dio una gran calada a su pipa y de entre las sombras salió iruka con una expresión ilegible.

— ¿Porque no les comento nada Sarutobi-sama?, ellos tienen que saber lo mal que esta naruto— dijo iruka mirando seriamente al director que solo negó con tristeza.

—Conozco bien a ese par de idiotas iruka-kun y tenlo por seguro que ahorita están enojados pero para esta noche habrán olvidado todo y un día como cualquier otro veremos a naruto vagando por las calles aprendiendo conductas peores que las que ya tenía— dijo hiruzen triste y molesto ante la situación.

—Sarutobi-sama. ¿Acaso está pensando dejar las cosas así?, no pudimos evitar su expulsión y si dejamos que las cosas sigan como hasta ahorita tendremos que ver como ese pobre niño incomprendido destruye su vida— rugió iruka muy enojado.

—Yo nunca dije eso— grito sarutobi igual de desafiante que el profesor más joven, guardaron silencio por unos momentos antes de finalmente calmarse.

— ¿Entonces qué haremos?— pregunto iruka mirando con curiosidad al director.

Este no respondió a la pregunta, en su lugar tomo el teléfono en su escritorio y comenzó a marcar una serie de números, podía escucharse el tono de marcar antes de que una voz resonara al otro lado de la línea.

—**Presidencia Akatsuki Corp, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?**—

—Habla Hiruzen Sarutobi, Director de Konoha Gakuen, necesito que me comunique con Madara Uchiha— hablo sarutobi con voz gélida mientras que los ojos de iruka se abrían como platos ante la mención de ese nombre.

—**Permítame un segundo**—

Hiruzen espero pacientemente por lo que parecieron ser horas ignorando la mirada interrogante de iruka.

—**Vaya, vaya, jamás espere que volvería a recibir una llamada tuya viejo mono, ¿A qué debo el honor?**— la voz en la línea era áspera, gutural y cargada de burla pero a su vez llena de curiosidad.

—No es momento para bromas madara, tenemos que hablar de un asunto serio— dijo sarutobi con voz gélida.

—**Dime qué demonios es tan importante como para atreverte a hablarme de esa forma saru**— exigió madara esta vez con una voz más gélida y seria.

—No es algo que podamos hablar por teléfono, tenemos que veros personalmente—

—**Sabes que soy alguien ocupado y no tengo tiempo para viajar hasta konoha, tengo negocios que atender**—

—No es algo que pueda esperar—

—**Corta el rollo y dime qué demonios pasa**—

—Se trata de tu familia, de tu yerno, de tus nietos, de tu familia— exclamo hiruzen irritado, el silencio reino en la línea por lo que parecieron ser horas y el director comenzaba a temer que madara le hubiera colgado pero suspiro aliviado cuando escucho una respuesta.

—**Llego en unos días, mas te vale que sea algo importante de lo contrario desearas estar muerto junto a tus estúpidos maestros, hashirama-baka y tobirama-baka**— respondió madara con voz amenazante.

—Te estar esperando— respondió sarutobi colgando el teléfono y soltando un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. —_Espero saber en qué me estoy metiendo_— pensó hiruzen mirando por su ventana hacia el patio del colegio, más específicamente las estatuas de los fundadores de la escuela.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Namikaze Minato no es para nada un hombre fácil de intimidar, aunque no lo parezca el mundo de los negocios no es un lugar para los débiles de carácter, minato es un hombre que a diferencia de sus antepasados senju que poseían una visión idealista posee una visión más empresarial, se había reunido en innumerables ocasiones con personas tan frías, pomposas e insoportables que habrían humillado a cualquier otro que no fuera el pero sin embargo había una cosa en la vida que jamás dejaría de ponerlo muy nervioso.

Su suegro, Madara Uchiha, el único sujeto que a pesar de haber dejado la familia uchiha y fundar sus propias corporaciones poseía una fortuna muy superior a la suya, dicho hombre actualmente estaba frente a la puerta de su mansión con uno de sus tantos autos detrás suyo, vestía un traje ejecutivo negro con una corbata azul, nunca dejaría de impresionarlo lo bien conservado que estaba el hombre a pesar de su avanzada edad, su cabello aun no perdía su color negro totalmente, de hecho las pocas canas que poseía se las teñía con tinte negro, su rostro tenía pocas y muy escasas arrugas a pesar de que ya era un hombre de unos 90 años, incluso su caminar y estructura física lo hacían parecer un hombre maduro y no un anciano, también llevaba consigo un portafolio que adiferencia de lo normal que es totalmente negro este tiene adornos de nubes rojas según él para romper un poco la rutina.

—Otou-san…..¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto kushina siendo la primera en salir del shock mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo a su padre a lo cual el hombre correspondió mas por formalidad que nada, la relación entre ambos no siempre fue muy buena que digamos.

—Mucho tiempo sin vernos kushina, el tiempo te ha sentado bien, te pareces mucho a tu madre a tu edad— murmuro madara con voz áspera y una mirada inexpresiva.

—Suegro, esto es una agradable sorpresa— dijo minato con una sonrisa estrechando la mano de madara que solo asintió secamente apretando con demasiada fuerza la mano de minato.

—Es Madara-sama para ti namikaze— gruño madara soltando la mano del hombre más joven que solo atino a sobársela mientras hacia una mueca de dolor.

Kushina le dio una mirada de muerte a su padre por sus acciones pero este no se mostro en lo mas mínimo intimidado, queriendo calmar la tensión minato invito a pasar a la sala a madara, el matrimonio estaba sentado en un sofá doble y en el otro lado justo enfrente de una pequeña mesa madara estaba sentado de igual forma sin quitar su mueca inexpresiva.

Una de las sirvientas llevo café y las galletas para los namikaze y el viejo uchiha.

— ¿Te molesta si fumo?— sin esperar respuesta de parte de su hija madara saco de su saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos poniendo uno de estos en su boca, usando su mechero prendió el tubo de nicotina con el humo inundando los pulmones del hombre y la sala en el proceso ganando un ceño fruncido de su hija.

—Otou-sama te eh dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que fumes, es mal ejemplo para los niños y malo para tu salud, ¿Acaso no puedes entenderlo?— kushina gruño aun mas cuando vio la sonrisa burlona que le dedico su padre lo cual indicaba que no la tomaba enserio.

—Tengo 90 años y llevo fumando desde los 13 kushina, no sé de qué estoy hecho pero tenlo por seguro de que no me voy a morir por fumar, soy un anciano y tengo derecho a fumar lo que quiera cuando se me de la jodida gana, en cuanto a esos niños mimados de tus mocosos no veo cual sea el problema, que aprendan de una vez del mundo de los hombres para que cuando sean mayores no se los coman vivos los otros tiburones del mundo— las palabras de madara enfurecieron en gran medida a kushina pero sabía que era inútil discutir con el hombre testarudo que es su padre, solo suspiro resignada y tomando una bocanada de aire para calmarse.

— ¿Por qué no mejor vamos al punto de su visita madara-sama?, yo no creo que el motivo de su visita haya sido fumar un cigarrillo en nuestra casa ni mucho menos iniciar una polémica sobre su edad con mi esposa— pregunto minato a su suegro que sonreía victoriosamente ante kushina mientras esta era contenida por la sirvienta para no lanzársele a los golpes a madara.

—Al grano como siempre minato-chan, me recuerdas mucho a tu tío abuelo, Tobirama, ese maldito idiota siempre quería ir directo al grano de las cosas—

De pronto todo atisbo de burla fue remplazado por la seriedad pura en el rostro de madara, cosa que de nuevo puso al matrimonio nerviosos.

— ¿Cómo están los niños?— pregunto madara seriamente, ambos padres se mostraron evidentemente confundidos pero ya sea por orgullo o arrogancia respondieron.

—Oh van de maravilla, Akane-chan y Mito-chan entraron al último año de primaria, mito es la líder del equipo de las porristas y akane es la presidenta de su clase, kasumi-chan recién entro a la primaria pero lo está haciendo bastante bien, dicen que es una superdotada— exclamo kushina con una enorme sonrisa.

—Arashi también lo está haciendo excelente, es el capitán del equipo de soccer de la escuela y menma está empezando a ser un gran estudiante, es el mejor de su clase junto a sasuke— minato sonaba igual muy orgulloso como su esposa pero jamás notaron la mirada de muerte que madara les daba.

— ¿Y naruto?— ambos padres se tensaron evidentemente ante esa pregunta, sinceramente los tomo con la guardia baja ya que ya habían pasado casi 4 meses desde que naruto fue expulsado de konoha gakuen y no se habían tomado el tiempo para conseguir otra escuela ya que entre los negocios, reuniones y juntas escolares de sus otros hijos no se habían podido dar un tiempo.

—El está bien…..muy bien…..— murmuro minato algo nervioso.

—Si claro…..esta yéndole muy bien…tocando su guitarra como siempre…..— murmuro kushina igual de nerviosa que su marido, aunque esto último no era un secreto ya que en más de una ocasión había recibido quejas de sus vecinos porque naruto tenia la costumbre de ensayar con su instrumento estridente con el amplificador a muy alto volumen o en su defecto tener el estéreo de la misma forma.

—Iré directo al grano, ya estoy enterado que naruto fue expulsado de la escuela y que de hecho lleva 4 meses sin estudiar, el único consuelo que evito que me diera un infarto es saber que está haciendo cosas de hombres y no anda por ahí de junior como sus hermanos— gruño madara entre molesto y orgulloso ya que estaba enterado de las cosas que hacia su nieto durante su tiempo libre, jugar futbol, ensayar con su guitarra, pasar un rato en la biblioteca, solo como un pequeño ocio pasar el rato en los videojuegos, tener un pequeño trabajo para no depender al 100% de su padre en lo financiero, le demostraba que no era un inútil ni mucho menos alguien que abusaba de su posición económica.

Ambos padres se tensaron y molestaron por las palabras del viejo uchiha.

—Escucha Otou-sama si vienes a criticar nuestra paternidad como es tu costumbre yo creo que no tiene sentido que continuemos con esta conversación— gruño kushina de forma tajante pero para su sorpresa su padre negó con la cabeza.

—Hace años que dejo de tener sentido discutir sobre eso con ustedes, no vengo a cuestionar su paternidad, todo lo contrario, estoy aquí para ofrecer soluciones— ahora ambos padres eran genuinamente curiosos sobre las intenciones de madara, habían aprendido con los años que el hombre no era alguien de palabras, era alguien de acciones, cuando dijo que crearía una compañía que superara a las industrias senju y uchiha todo mundo lo creyó un loco y años después akatsuki se convirtió en una compañía líder a nivel mundial humillando a todos los que lo llamaron loco.

— ¿Qué clase de soluciones propone suegro?— pregunto minato entrecerrando los ojos.

Madara no respondió, solamente abrió su portafolio y comenzó a buscar algo, de el portafolio saco un folleto que entrego a ambos padres.

**Instituto Fairy Tail**

**Educando delincuentes desde hace 115 años.**

**No garantizamos mejorar su comportamiento pero garantizamos que tendrá los mejores estudios en las mejores instalaciones aunque muramos en el intento.**

**El mejor internado y la mejor opción para tus hijos.**

Ambos padres no pudieron evitar sudar ligeramente ante dicho anuncio pero no podían evitar ver con gran fascinación las fotos del internado, parecían ser 4 edificios distintos pero con instalaciones colosales, tenían campos de futbol, alberca, auditorios y demás cosas, en pocas palabras el instituto era el equivalente a 4 institutos konoha pero notaron que de hecho los 4 edificios distintos eran primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y universidad.

— ¿Acaso pretendes que enviemos a naruto aquí?, esto debe de ser muy caro, además eh escuchado rumores de esa escuela, está plagada de delincuentes y locos, quieres enviar a un delincuente en potencia y volverlo peor—.murmuro kushina mirando en shock las fotos el internado y ganando una mirada molesta de madara por el termino despectivo usado hacia su propio hijo.

—Agradecemos sus intenciones madara-sama pero creo que kushina tiene razón, además vea lo lejos que está este lugar, tenemos demasiado trabajo como para poder ir a reuniones y demás cosas, también están los rumores que dice kushina, no creo que esta escuela sea lo mejor para naruto— dijo minato igual de preocupado pero ambos quedaron confundidos cuando madara sonrió.

—Créeme que sabía muy bien que dirían algo como eso así que vine preparado…— de su portafolio saco una especie de grafico que entrego a los namikaze y sobra decir que no pudieron evitar palidecer ante lo que veían, era una especie de grafico comparativo donde el instituto fairy tail era comparado con otros institutos como suna, konoha, kiri, iwa y kumo y sobra decir que lo que vieron les hizo abrir los ojos como platos.

En el grafico en términos de indisciplina sin duda konoha y kiri eran extremadamente bajos y de hecho casi inexistentes, iwa, kumo y suna eran solo un poco elevados, nada tan malo como para preocuparse pero sin embargo el nivel de indisciplina en fairy tail era muy elevado, demasiado para gusto de ellos pero ese hecho poco o nada les importo una vez que vieron el nivel académico de dicho instituto, su nivel era más grande que el de konoha, eso era un hecho pero también tenía el más alto índice de deportes, artes y demás cosas.

—Todo esto luce muy bien otou-sama pero el problema sigue siendo el mismo, nosotros no podríamos ir hasta esa ciudad para inscribir a naruto ni mucho menos seriamos capaces de asistirá a las juntas— kushina ahora realmente quería mandar a naruto a esa escuela no solo porque sería lo mejor para su educación sino por el hecho de que con naruto lejos sus amistades no tendrían motivos para hablar mal de ellos y naruto de cierta forma estaría en su ambiente donde dar rienda suelta a su rebeldía pero lamentablemente no se podía.

—Yo puedo solucionar eso…— murmuro madara sacando otro papel de su portafolio, se los mostros a minato y kushina los cuales abrieron mucho los ojos.

—Querido madara-kun quiero que sepas que lo de anoche fue increíble, fuiste todo un semental cuando me llevaste a tu…. — madara le arrebato la hoja al namikaze rubio que leía en voz alta.

—Lo siento error mío…. — kushina le dio una mirada de muerte a su padre que rebuscaba entre sus cosas el documento correcto, ambos padres leyeron el documento para si mismos y sobra decir que abrieron los ojos como platos.

— ¿ESTAS MAL DE LA CABEZA O QUE CHINGADOS? COMO SE TE OCURRE SEMEJANTE TONTERIA TEBANE— rugio la mujer pelirroja mirando con rabia a su padre siendo sostenida una vez más por su sirvienta para no lanzarsele a los golpes al viejo uchiha.

—Mi esposa tiene razon madara-sama, esto es una locura, como pudo pensar siquiera que le dariamos la custodia de nuestro hijo— exclamo minato poniendose de pie y mirando con frialdad a madara pero este no se mostro intimidado en lo mas minimo.

—Un hijo al que practicamente descuidaron de forma casi criminal, un hijo al que poco o nada hicieron para disciplinar cuando fue hechado de la escuela hace ya 4 meses, al mismo hijo al que han descuidado a favor de sus hermanos supuestamente mas talentoso cuando el fue el mejor de su clase, el mismo hijo al que no se han tomado la molestia de conseguirle una escuela y lleva 4 meses haciendo quien sabe con quien sabe quien— las duras palabras del hombre calaron duro en ambos padres que se quedaron en silencio letal por lo que parecieron ser horas.

—Aceptamos su propuesta madara-sama— murmuro minato con voz temblorosa antes de con todo su pesar firmar el documento al igual que su esposa.

—Perfecto, conozco a muchos notarios asi que puedo acelerar el proceso, vendre esta noche a hablar con naruto, me retiro— dijo madara antes de guardar los papeles en su portafolio e irse en su lujoso auto dejando a ambos padres con mucho en que pensar.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Minato y Kushina no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco intimidados al ver por primera vez el tan famoso instituto fairy tail, francamente ahora comenzaban a entender porque madara había sido tan insistente en que naruto estudiara aquí incluso llegando tan lejos como para pagar la colegiatura de golpe cosa que con la fortuna que poseyó en vida el viejo uchiha y que en un par de años será de naruto eran cacahuates en comparación de la riqueza que posee.

Debían reconocer a regañadientes que este lugar no tenía nada que envidiarle a la escuela rival que tanto amaba, Konoha Gakuen, de hecho había muchos aspectos en los que lo superaba.

El edificio de enfrente era enorme y muy bien cuidado lo cual demostraba que se le daba un mantenimiento constante, en la parte trasera se podía apreciar que poseía un patio enorme, posiblemente más grande que el de konoha gakuen, su auditorio y su gimnasio eran más grande, su cafetería bien podría pasar por un restaurante, su piscina y campo eran del mismo tamaño que el konoha gakuen, el infierno incluso tenían un salón de música, un laboratorio y la cereza sobre el pastel un edificio de pisos para los estudiantes del extranjero con el fin de que pudieran alojarse.

Ahora comprendían porque este lugar valía una fortuna y porque su director que era amigo del padre de kushina, Makarov Dreyar, era asquerosamente rico y que la mayoría de los egresados de este lugar tenían éxito en la vida, a pesar de la pésima reputación casi penitenciaria del lugar.

—No sé cómo nos metimos en esto Minato-kun, tal vez debimos asistir más seguido a las reuniones de esta escuela, tan siquiera en konoha somos amigos de la mayoría de los padres….aquí somos prácticamente unos desconocidos, lo peor de todo tendremos que lidiar con unos posibles millonarios con un palo en el culo nada que ver con nuestros amigos— kushina no podía dejar de gruñir de frustración y sin querer se mordió la lengua mientras despotricaba cosas sin sentido.

—Lo entiendo kushi-chan pero tenemos que dar una buena impresión, estoy seguro que los rumores penitenciarios del instituto no son tan malos, tenlo por seguro que de serlo mi suegro nunca habría inscrito a naruto aquí— las palabras de su marido llenaron de valor suficiente a kushina.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, habían decidido usar ropa formal para la reunión escolar, estaban acostumbrados a ello en las reuniones de konoha gakuen, además iban a conocer a personas importantes del mundo asi que tenían que dar una buena impresión, kushina vestía un pantalón y un saco negros de vestir, blusa blanca de cuello y zapatos de tacón negros, minato vestía un traje ejecutivo negro, zapatos negros y corbata roja, asintieron el uno al otro antes de entrar al temido instituto fairy tail.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Nada preparo al matrimonio namikaze para la visión recibida, ellos esperaban un salón repleto de tipos con cara de pocos amigos trajeados y con un palo en el culo, pero la visión fue justo lo contrario, los padres de los estudiantes actuaban como cualquier otra persona y conversaban animadamente entre ellos, todos esparcidos y hablando sin preocupaciones en lugar de esperar pacientemente sentados en las mesas como normalmente seria, sin embargo algunos destacaban sobre otros ya que el matrimonio namikaze los reconoció por revistas o por el mundo ejecutivo.

Uno de ellos era un hombre muy alto, tal vez de la altura de jiraiya, tenía una abundante cabellera rozada intensa que casi igualaba un tono rojizo con un estilo de punta más salvaje que el de minato, el hombre parecía estar cerca de los 40 años pero estaba muy bien conservado, tenía una musculatura que cualquier joven de 20 años envidiaría, su piel era algo bronceada, su rostro era libre y cualquier imperfección, tenía unos curiosos ojos amarillos de forma casi reptil y una barbilla de chivo que le daba un aspecto atractivo, el hombre viste con una sencilla chaqueta café, jeans de mezclilla negros y unos zapatos.

Junto al hombre se encontraba sentada una mujer aparentemente joven pero que tenía unos 40 años, solo podía ser descrita como hermosa, tiene una piel blanca que nada envidiaba a la de kushina, una figura digna de una modelo, ojos negros y cabello azul largo atado en una cola de caballo, la mujer vestía una chaqueta ajustada azul marino con peluche en el gorro, jeans ajustados azules y botines azules de tacón alto.

Estas dos personas son el matrimonio Dragneel-Marvel formado por Igneel Dragneel y Grandeeney Marvel, esta pareja son conocidos por ser gigantes del mundo empresarial a pesar de parecer otra cosa, por un lado igneel, un hombre salido de la nada que tiene el enorme merito de haber hecho su fortuna por sí mismo a diferencia de la mayoría de los millonarios que heredaron sus fortunas hechas por generaciones por sus antepasados, la historia de igneel con grandeeney es casi sacada de un libro romántico, la mujer desciende de ni más ni menos que de una de las familias más ricas, antiguas y poderosas de la ciudad, de hecho hay evidencia histórica de que en algún momento fue una familia noble.

Esto naturalmente esto fue un impedimento muy grande para el matrimonio que en su momento solo fueron un par de jóvenes enamorados llenos de esperanzas y sueños, los padres de grandeeney consideraban a igneel alguien indigno de su preciosa hija y negaban cualquier tipo de acercamiento entre ambos, pero el dragneel nunca se rindió, siguió estudiando, esforzándose y trabajando sin parar hasta convertirse en un gigante empresarial en la industria automotriz, entretenimiento, tecnología y muchos más ramos al punto que su fortuna supero a la de los marvel.

Naturalmente fue un shock total para la pareja namikaze ver a un par tan reconocido en el mundo actuar tan tranquilamente como dos personas cualesquiera.

Pero no eran los únicos que destacaban, en otra mesa estaba otro gigante del mundo empresarial, era un hombre igual extremadamente alto, menos robusto que igneel pero igual bastante musculoso, su cabello negro y largo con forma ligeramente espigada estremeció a los namikaze ya que era demasiado similar al del difunto madara pero el del hombre era peinado totalmente hacia atrás, tenía la piel algo bronceada y ojos rojos con una forma algo reptil y finalmente rastros de barba a medio rasurar que le dan un toque interesante, el hombre viste una sencilla playera negra, jeans azules y zapatos de bota cafés. Este hombre es Metalicana Redfox, al igual que igneel un gigante del mundo empresarial aunque su negocio principal es la construcción y trabajar con metales, también es reconocido por haber hecho toda su fortuna por sí mismo y no haber dependido de nadie, bueno excepto de sus amigos de la infancia.

También estaba una figura muy reconocida pero más en el mundo académico, era una mujer de unos 40 años pero igual muy bien conservada, su estatura era algo corta, pelo azul rizado, figura pequeña, piel blanca y ojos negros, la mujer viste sencillamente una blusa de colores de manga corta, jeans de mezclilla azules y sandalias. Esta mujer es mejor conocida como Yuri Mcgarden, una de las escritoras más importantes en el mundo entero si no es que la más importante, dueña de la editorial líder y con la mayoría de sus libros entre los más vendidos del mundo yuri solo puede ser descrita como una persona muy culta.

Otro par de figuras altamente reconocidas eran una pareja formada por dos cabezas rojas, el primero era un hombre alto, de piel bronceado, un par de tatuajes que lo hacían lucir algo intimidante, ojos marrones y pelo largo rojo atado en una cola de caballo, la mujer era prácticamente un clon de kushina pero para molestia de la namikaze esta lucia más joven y acuerpada además de tener un rostro menos redondo y mas con una forma de corazón, el hombre viste únicamente unos zapatos negros, pantalón estilo militar y una playera blanca ajustada, la mujer viste un par de jeans ajustados azules, botas negras de tacon, blusa blanca de botones ajustada y una pañoleta roja atada a su cuello. Este par son Kenshin y Haruka Scarlet, dos personas muy conocidas en el mundo por distintas razones, Kenshin es conocido por ser el dueño de una empresa de seguridad privada, una línea de restaurantes y además de ser dueño de una importante compañía de publicidad mientras que haruka es célebremente conocida por ser una retirada campeona de kendo, cosa que por supuesto kenshin maldice cada vez que la mujer tiene un mal dia y se desquita con él.

También había otra pareja que destacaba tanto como el matrimonio scarlet y es el matrimonio Strauss que está formado por Juliet y Ryoga Strauss, un matrimonio muy conocido en el mundo empresarial e igual lucían muy tranquilos.

Por si fuera poco había muchas personas más que destacaban al mismo nivel que los antes mencionados, el matrimonio Fullbuster formado por Silver y Mika fullbuster, su hermana la famosa entrenadora de hookey y retirada campeona olímpica Ur Milkovich, Gildarts Clive el temible y legendario maestro de química y padre soltero, el matrimonio heartfilia que parecía el más normal si obviábamos el hecho de que el hombre estaba siendo contenido por su esposa para no lanzarse a los golpes con igneel.

Todo el grupo formado por los antes mencionados estaban en un pequeño círculo conversando animadamente cuando todas sus miradas y las de los otros padres se posaron en ellos cosa que los puso nerviosos.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**El heredero de la luna de sangre**

**(Lo que pudo haber sido el remolino de fairy tail, este fragmento ya es muy viejo y creo que ya va siendo hora de que salga a la luz)**

Toda konoha estaba aterrada ante la situación, de los ninjas que se encontraban en la aldea solo quedaban unos cuantos conscientes, entre ellos los 15 de konoha, los jefes de clan, el yondaime, kushina, tsunade, jiraiya y algunos jounin, todos muy heridos pero manteniéndose de pie, rodeando el edificio usado para interrogatorios donde vieron que el misterioso ser que literalmente había derrotado a konoha el solo entro, los civiles estaban oculto y una gran cantidad de edificios estaban destrozados o encendidos en llamas azules, algunos inconscientemente recordaron el ataque del kyuubi pero esta vez estaban siendo atacados por un ser humano.

De repente el edificio estallo en llamas azules y solo unos pocos notaron el borrón de velocidad que se elevo al cielo, miraron hacia arriba y vieron algo que dejo en shock puro a todos los que estaban ahí, en el cielo se elevaba el mismo hombre que los había atacado hace unos momentos pero era diferente de cierta forma, su cabello se había vuelto mucho mas largo y había cambiado a un color negro, sus ojos ahora eran purpuras con anillos, en la frente tenia un tercer ojo carmesí que era una combinación entre sus ojos anillados y el sharingan, su cuerpo era rodeado por unas auras negras, blancas y azules, tenia unas extrañas alas negras con plumas saliendo de su espalda, dos cuernos salían de su cabeza, su chaqueta habia desaparecido dejando ver un collar de 6 magatamas rojos, llevaba a la mujer pelirroja que habían capturado hace unos días en brazos inconsciente.

Los mayores quedaron completamente atemorizados ante la visión, habían visto una silueta muy similar al hombre frente a ellos que había atacado a su aldea, pero les parecía simplemente inaudito lo que estaban viendo, esto desmentía las afirmaciones de que rikudou y el rinnegan eran mitos, estaban frente a un hombre muy hábil en todas las artes shinobi, uso unas técnicas desconocidas con rayos blancos con negro, uso unas flamas azules superiores a cualquier katon ninjutsu conocido, poseía una técnica espacio tiempo superior, derroto a dos de los 3 legendarios sannin, a uzumaki kushina una kunoichi nivel kage y peor que eso al poderoso yondaime hokage.

El hombre comenzó a incrementar su poder provocando que la tierra comience a temblar violentamente, la aldea literalmente se vio rodeada por una barrera circular de fuego azul, podían ver hebras de chakra y otra energía flotando en el aire, el cielo comenzó a nublarse, los vientos rugían, los truenos tronaban con violencia y comenzó a llover con fuerza, las llamas no se apagaban a pesar de la lluvia.

"No puede ser" murmuro minato cayendo de rodillas producto de la inmensa presión que este sujeto generaba.

"El rinnegan" murmuro jiraiya en el mismo estado que su estudiante, nunca pensó ver esos ojos una vez mas.

"¿Rinnegan?" pregunto rock lee confundido.

"Son lo que se puede llamar los ojos de un dios" respondió tsunade con voz temblorosa tratando de asimilar lo que sus ojos veian.

"Como dije antes ustedes cometieron un error terrible" murmuro el hombre hablando por primera vez, dándoles una mirada gélida con sus 3 ojos estremeciendo a todos los presentes. "Ustedes no solo capturaron a una inocente, sino que por si fuera poco capturaron a MI MUJER" grito lo ultima con una mirada muy enojada sin dejar de elevar su poder dejando a todos muy aterrados.

"_Su mujer_" pensaron todos ahora entendiendo lo que esta persona buscaba, ahora entendían que la habían cagado a lo grande, siendo que en el momento vieron a la mujer cubierta de sangre muy agotada, usando técnicas extrañas en medio de los cadáveres de bandidos y ninjas reaccionaron como cualquier aldea ninja lo haría, capturarla, interrogarla y obligarla a que les de sus técnicas, ese error les habia costado muy caro.

"Debería borrar este lugar del mapa pero solo porque puedo ver que no tuvieron tiempo de hacerle nada seré generoso y los perdonare" dijo el hombre con voz fría mientras una puerta demoniaca aparecía detrás de él y comenzaba a abrirse, estiro uno de sus dedos formando una esfera de energía blanca. "Solo los medio matare" murmuro antes de disparar el rayo de energía provocando una enorme explosión, el chico solo tomo a su mujer y entro a la puerta desapareciendo y dejando una gran destrucción en la aldea mas poderosa del continente.

**Con naruto**

Naruto apareció en uno de los escondites que perteneció antes a su abuelo, estaba lejos de la civilización asi que estarían a salvo, desactivo su forma demonio mientras dejaba en un sofá a erza, daba gracias al cielo que no tuvieron oportunidad de hacer nada con ella de lo contrario habría hundido konoha hasta los cimientos y hubiera tomado a los sobrevivientes para obligarlos a trabajos forzados, en momentos como este se arrepentía de hacer caso a los caprichos de su novia, el confiaba en su fuerza y de hecho el trabajo fue muy capaz de completarlo ella sola, simplemente los ninjas la encontraron en el momento, lugar y estado equivocado, de otra forma no la habrían capturado.

Se dedico a limpiar sus heridas y después de unos momentos despertó, se tallo los ojos despejando su somnolencia.

"¿Naruto?" pregunto erza confundida.

Naruto solo se limito a abrazarla con fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ello, erza algo sorprendida correspondió al abrazo.

"No vuelvas asustarme de esta forma, no podría vivir sin ti" murmuro naruto soltando un par de lagrima, los ojos de erza se abrieron como platos y no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable.

"Te lo prometo mi amor" murmuro erza mientras ambos se quedaban en un cómodo silencio disfrutando del contacto mutuo. "¿Cómo me sacaste?" pregunto erza inocentemente mientras naruto se ponía algo nervioso.

"Sin necesidad de entrar en detalles solo digamos que aunque tuvimos algunos desacuerdos pero yo creo que konoha comprendió su error y nunca, nunca de los nunca volverán a tocarte ni con el pensamiento" respondió naruto mientras erza asintió no preguntando mas.

"En ese caso ya que completamos el trabajo regresemos a casa" dijo erza mientras naruto asentía.

"_Si a casa de donde nunca debimos haber salido_" pensó naruto esto último esperando que konoha no sean tan estúpidos como para buscarlo, si volvían a siquiera pensar en dañarlo a él o a su gremio precioso esta vez haría lo que su abuelo, el nueve colas, orochimaru e iwagakure no pudieron, el si destruiría la aldea de la hoja.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Konoha no sato**

**4 dias después**

En konoha las cosas no estaban para nada bien, después del ataque la mayoría de los ninjas necesitaron ayuda médica ya que el atacante misterioso habia dejado en pésimo estado a casi todos los ninjas, muchos posiblemente no volverían a ser ninjas, minato tuvo que calmar lo mejor posible a las personas para tratar de recuperarse, ahora se efectuaba una reunión en el consejo para decidir cómo lidiar con esta situación, solo el consejo shinobi y los ancianos estaban presentes, por primera vez desde que fue nombrado hokage minato se puso los pantalones para excluir al concejo civil de esta reunión, no podía darse el lujo de que ellos cometieran una estupidez.

"Esto es inaudito, pensar que la aldea más poderosa fue derrotada por un solo hombre que no parecía tener más de 17 años, es simplemente humillante" chillo koharu muy enojada mientras todo el concejo no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo, con el tiempo después de haber sobrevivido a 3 guerras ninja, al ataque del kyuubi y a una invasión comandada por orochimaru usando a suna y a oto les había hecho pensar que eran invencibles, hoy habían aprendido por las malas que había alguien más invencible.

"Sin embargo nos enfrentamos a alguien que poseía el rinnegan, un doujutsu que hasta donde sabíamos era solo un mito, peor aún usaba técnicas extrañas y tenía un tercer ojo rinnegan-sharingan, francamente fue un milagro que sobreviviéramos" murmuro esta vez homura mientras muchos no podían dejar de estar de acuerdo.

"Pero como puede existir alguien con los ojos del rikudou, se supone que no es mas que un mito, un cuento de hadas" exclamo tsume no queriendo creer que existía alguien como semejantes poderes.

Fue cuando notaron que jiraiya y minato lucían muy incómodos.

"¿Algo que tengan que decirnos jiraiya, minato?" cuestiono a danzou a los dos invocadores de sapos, muchos le dieron miradas de enojo a danzou por la falta del respeto al hokage pero danzou los ignoro.

"Creo que es el momento jiraiya-sensei" dijo minato mirando muy seriamente a jiraiya.

"Estoy de acuerdo gaki" dijo jiraiya de la misma forma que su alumno.

"¿De que están hablando hokage-sama?" pregunto inoichi al ver a ambos hombres en un ambiente tan serio.

"El rinnegan no es un mito, es más que real, yo mismo lo vi durante la segunda guerra ninja" dijo jiraiya trayendo un silencio letal en toda la sala.

"Problemático" murmuro shikaku describiendo perfectamente la situación.

"¿Lo viste dices? ¿Donde?" danzou exigió algo molesto ya que si decía que lo vio durante la segunda guerra ninja entonces el debió saberlo desde hace mucho.

"Fue en un pueblo cercano a amegakure, durante la segunda guerra después del enfrentamiento con hanzou regresábamos a konoha, durante el trayecto conocimos a 3 huérfanos llamados yahiko, konan y nagato, orochimaru quiso matarles según el para ahorrarles el sufrimiento" gruño jiraiya lo ultimo con evidente sarcasmo mientras todos escuchaban atentamente la historia. "Decidí cuidar de ellos por un tiempo hasta que pudieran hacerlo por si mismos, pero al poco tiempo un ninja quiso robarles a nagato y yahiko, nunca supe bien lo que paso pero cuando llegue a la escena junto con konan yahiko estaba asustado, el ninja muerto y nagato ya tenia el rinnegan, en ese entonces no conocía a minato, yo pensé que ese chico era el niño de la profecía de los sapos, tome a los 3 bajo mi guía durante los siguientes 3 años, progresaron enormemente, yahiko podía usar el elemento agua y konan desarrollo una técnica que le permitía transformarse en papel, pero el progreso de nagato fue prodigioso, estoy seguro que unos años mas y habría igualado a minato, su rinnegan le dio dominio de los 5 elementos además de una rara técnica que le permitía repeler los ataques, pasados los 3 años yo me marche para que pudieran cuidar de si mismos" relato jiraiya mientras todos quedaban sorprendidos.

"¿Y porque no lo trajiste contigo a konoha jiraiya?" pregunto homura algo molesto ya que él creía que ese poder debió ser traído a konoha en el momento pero jiraiya no lo hizo.

"Ellos tenían su tierra a quien serle fieles, ¿Algún problema viejo?" pregunto jiraiya lanzando su instinto asesino a los viejos que sabiamente decidieron no preguntar mas.

"¿Está queriendo decir que ese muchacho que nos ataco era su estudiante jiraiya-sama?" pregunto shibi pero jiraiya negó con la cabeza rotundamente.

"De ninguna forma, ese chico era mucho mas joven y no se parecía en nada a nagato, además aunque nagato era poderoso nunca estuvo ni cerca de tener niveles de poder tan inhumanos como ese chico, además lamentablemente según me informaron mis fuentes nagato murió ya hace mucho" explico jiraiya lo ultimo con tristeza.

El silencio incomodo que se formo fue roto por danzou que tenia una mirada de locura y ambición.

"En ese caso debemos encontrar y capturar al mocoso, el tiene el potencial y poder para ser el arma definitiva de konoha, con su poder en nuestras manos konoha será invencible" exclamo danzou con una enferma sonrisa antes de caer de rodillas producto de los instintos asesinos combinados de todo el concejo, incluso homura y koharu lo veían como su fuera un idiota.

"ESTAS JODIDAMENTE LOCO TEBANE" exclamo kushina mirando con rabia a danzou.

"ERES UN MALDITO IMCEBIL DANZOU" grito también tsunade.

"Problemático y pensar que eres un concejal" murmuro shikaku con los brazos cruzados.

"Es un estúpido" dijo chouza devorando unas galletas.

"Maldito enfermo mental" gruño inocihi mirando con indiferencia al líder de la raíz.

"Tuerto estúpido" se unió a los insultos hiashi.

"Viejo decrepito imbécil" dijo fugaku mirando fríamente a danzou.

"Tus palabras son simplemente ilógicas shimura" dijo shibi estoicamente.

"Deberíamos haberte matado hace mucho danzou, tus pendejadas solo perjudican a konoha" dijo tsume gruñendo.

"Odio decirlo pero estoy de acuerdo con ellos" dijo koharu inexpresiva.

"_Lástima que no estás vivo para ver esto sensei_" pensó jiraiya viendo como todos insultaban y humillaban a danzou.

Danzou estaba en shock y ardiendo de rabia mientras escuchaba los insultos del concejo, incluso homura y koharu estaban en su contra.

"Eres un reverendo idiota danzou, ese hombre no solo derroto a toda nuestra elite sino que causo una destrucción que costara millones arreglar, mato a varios ninjas y civiles, todo eso solo para sacar a una mujer que capturamos y con la que tu sugeriste experimentar, ¿Crees que somos estúpidos como para tratar de capturar a alguien asi? Si le provocamos la próxima vez si nos destruirá" gruño el yondaime mientras todos asentían de acuerdo con el hokage.

"Sin embargo danzou tiene algo de razón, sería demasiado peligroso dejar a ese chico vagar solo libremente, si otros pueblos le reclutan entonces tendríamos un enemigo imparable" dijo homura mientras que algunos querían protestar pero era una verdad innegable, cuando la existencia de alguien tan poderoso fuera descubierta por otras aldeas harian hasta lo imposible para reclutar al chico y el hecho de que konoha no estaba en los mejores términos con las otras grandes naciones ninjas no ayudaba en nada.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Esta escena nunca tuvo titulo, fue algo que escribi en un momento de inspiracion cuando de dieron ganas de ver nuevamente la pelea entre pein y jiraiya, disfrutenlo.**

Dos años, dos terribles años que han asolado a konoha no sato con un sinfín de desgracias y problemas, todos lo sabían pero nadie tenía el valor para reconocerlo, konoha se estaba hundiendo, hundiéndose lentamente en el pozo profundo de mentiras, traiciones y ambición que ellos mismos cavaron, particularmente el 10 de octubre que hasta hace dos años era normalmente un día de fiesta ahora es lo que se puede llamar el día más amargo en la historia de la aldea, nadie sale, nadie trabaja, nadie celebra, todo queda en brutal silencio, un silencio tenso y triste.

Solo una persona trabaja este día, desde la mansión Namikaze que está muy cerca de la torre hokage, más específicamente en un estudio improvisado se encuentra el yondaime hokage, Namikaze Minato, firmando papel tras papel en un intento inútil de olvidar todos sus problemas, hay que destacar que sobre su escritorio tiene una gran botella de sake todo en el vago intento de no pensar en las culpas que no lo han dejado vivir en el último par de años.

Su casa al igual que la aldea se encuentra en un silencio tenso, como el último 10 de octubre y como el aniversario del destierro de naruto, sus hijos se encierran en sus habitaciones a llorar en silencio, su esposa se encierra igual en su habitación a beber hasta quedar inconsciente mientras Mito de ahora 4 años pasa el día con tsunade para no tener que presenciar los momentos más oscuros de su familia, en cuanto a él, se encierra en el estudio en un intento de pasar el tiempo pero él sabe bien que es imposible.

No importa cuánto lo intente, no importa cuánto lo evite, al final del día los recuerdos de sus acciones llegan a su mente con el fin de provocarle terribles pesadillas durante toda la noche, la peor de todas fue la de hace un par de semanas donde puede ver a un naruto de 5 años totalmente mutilado con una sonrisa enferma gritándole con voz demoniaca "**Tu me mataste**".

—Soy una mierda…..soy peor que la mierda— murmuro minato dando un gran trago a su sake soltando unas lagrimas traicioneras.

—Estamos de acuerdo, eres peor que la mierda…..tu y esa perra malnacida son peor que la mierda— gruño una voz, una voz que él conocía demasiado bien, una voz que antes se refería a su persona con orgullo y elogios y ahora solo lo mencionaba con rencor y desprecio.

—Ha pasado un tiempo….jiraiya-sensei— murmuro minato sonriendo amargamente levantando la mirada para encarar a su antiguo mentor, tan alto como la vida misma y fuerte como un roble, a pesar del último par de años difíciles aun se mantenía fuerte, todo para el bien futuro.

—No quiero andarme con rollos así que seré breve, me largo de la aldea minato, solo por la memoria del sandaime es que sigo siendo ninja de este pueblo pero no tengo intención de pisar esta aldea de traidores en mucho tiempo, te lo digo desde ahorita para no tener que enfrentar a esas momias del concejo ni los intentos de danzo por detenerme— gruño jiraiya mirando seriamente al yondaime, este no se sorprendió por esto, de hecho ya se lo esperaba.

—Sigues ostentando el rango de sannin lo que te da privilegios con el daimyo así que no puedo hacer mucho por detenerte pero sabes, mito-chan te ve como un abuelo, ¿Qué se supone que le diga cuando note que no estás?—

—Ella tiene a tsunade y a sus hermanos que son un mejor ejemplo que yo así que estoy seguro de que estará bien, es hermana de naruto después de todo así se que estará bien—

— ¿A dónde iras?— pregunto minato mirando seriamente al sapo sabio pero con dolor al saber que no lo vería en muchos años.

—A un viaje de investigación, akatsuki aun sigue libre y sin que ninguna otra aldea se atreva a enfrentarlos, es hora de que cumpla mi destino de una vez por todas y reunir toda la información que pueda para enfrentarlos— respondió jiraiya inconscientemente recordando la profecía de los sapos.

Minato se tenso visiblemente ante la mención de los akatsuki y solo pudo preguntar una cosa.

— ¿Has averiguado algo sobre naruto?— solo pudo quedar algo perturbado al ver que jiraiya soltaba una risa.

—Tú no quieres volver a ver a naruto y naruto no quiere ser encontrado minato, te diré que no sé donde esta pero si se algo, el volverá, volverá con un poder inimaginable pero no con los objetivos que yo pensaba ni con los objetivos que piensa esta aldea…..— jiraiya guardo un silencio extraño por un par de minutos y no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana hacia el monte hokage. —Volverá con el único fin de dejar claras las cosas y proteger aquello que más ama…..— minato no entendía el porqué de las palabras de jiraiya, carecían totalmente de sentido.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que volverá?— jiraiya volteo para encarar a minato y por primera vez en muchos años sonrió sinceramente mostrando su rostro infundido por las marcas del modo sabio.

—Porque lo eh visto minato, eh visto más allá de lo que puedes aspirar a ver…..eh visto el final y la paz— jiraiya comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con la clara intención de salir pero le dio unas últimas palabras a minato que lo perseguirían por muchos años. —Akatsuki causara grandes tragedias pero no es el verdadero enemigo ha existido muchos tiempo antes en este mundo, siglos antes del propio shodaime, la batalla contra akatsuki será dentro de 4 años así que prepárate— jiraiya salio por la puerta sin mirar atrás dejando al yondaime hokage con el rostro desencajado.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Ryu Otsutsuki**

**(Aun estoy en duelo sobre esta escena, no se si escribirla en un futuro o no ya que pienso que tenia aun mas potencial)**

**}** Era un dia soleado en la aldea de konoha, los civiles hacían sus actividades cotidianas, los ninjas se preparaban para un dia mas de trabajo y los niños se preparaban para ir a la academia, en resumen parecía un dia perfecto.

En la torre hokage vemos a un Minato Namikaze de 51 años de edad peleando contra su poderoso némesis, el papeleo, su apariencia no habia cambiado mucho mas que por algunas partes de su cabello eran canosas y sus manos y algunas partes de su rostro alguna vez joven algo mas arrugadas, solto un pesado suspiro mientras tomaba una pausa para mirar a su pueblo precioso, muchas cosas han pasado desde que regreso a konoha y no podía evitar seguirlas recordando con algo de amargura.

Entre los sucesos mas importantes que ocurrieron a su llegada fue el juicio de Sasuke Uchiha por su intento de deserción, el personalmente quería encarcelarlo de por vida o ejecutarlo pero el consejo civil contrato a los abogados mas prominentes de la aldea para defender a sasuke, la excusa fue que su sello maldito nublaba su juicio y a regañadientes tuvo que dejarlo libre pero el y jiraiya fueron capaces de colocar un sello explosivo en su corazón, el mensaje era claro: **Haces algo contra konoha y te mueres antes de si quiera lograrlo**.

Después de eso todo paso con normalidad dentro de la aldea, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Lee y Tenten se hicieron chunin mientras Neji, Sasuke, Menma, y Kasumi se hicieron jounin, también entro al equipo 7 un chico llamado Sai como el sustituto de naruto, sabia muy bien que era hombre de danzou y personalmente no lo quería entre sus ninjas pero danzou uso todo su poder político para lograrlo.

Su estado no habia sido el mejor ya que konoha habia perdido muchos aliados con el destierro de naruto sobre el cual el consejo no dejaba de fastidiarlo para encontrarlo, pero los verdaderos dolores de cabeza empezaron 5 años después cuando la poderosa organización Akatsuki reapareció para seguir con el objetivo de capturar a los bijuu.

Uno de los sucesos mas importantes fue el secuestro del Godaime Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara a manos de Deidara y Sasori, ex ninjas de iwa y suna respectivamente, minato rápidamente envió a dos equipos con la esperanza de salvar a gaara y poder reanudar la alianza con suna pero todo se fue a la mierda ya que cuando llegaron descubrieron que gaara ya habia sido salvado por un hombre misterioso sobre el cual incluso hoy en dia gaara mantiene su identidad en secreto.

Otro suceso importante fue la batalla que tuvieron el equipo de kakashi y sus hijos junto a yamato contra orochimaru en el puente del cielo y la tierra. En situaciones normales un equipo de 5 jounin, un ninja de RAIZ y una medico no habría tenido problemas contra un solo ninja pero orochimaru no era uno de los legendarios sannin por nada y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos fueron derrotados.

Sasuke en situaciones normales habría ido con orochimaru aprovechando que el estaba ahí pero su miedo a la muerte superaba su sed de poder y venganza.

Después de ese suceso poco tiempo después tuvieron que enfrentar a otro enemigo casi tan temible como el anterior, los inmortales Hidan y Kakuzu, mientras buscaban jinchurikis los dos miembros de akatsuki asesinaron al que fue uno de los 12 ninjas guardianes, Chiriku, naturalmente minato ordeno ir en busca de ambos hombres y enfrentarlos pero los subestimo en gran medida y de no ser porque los demás jounin llegaron en su rescate habrían sido asesinados.

Poco tiempo después el mismo y sus hijos trataron de mejorar el rasengan con chakra elemental para los acontecimientos futuros, a pesar de que lograron crear un rasengan de viento solo podían usarlo en modo sennin y esto limitadamente ya que a pesar de que ambos jovenes tenían el chakra del kyuubi en su cuerpo este iba desapareciendo con el tiempo y no tenían los mismos poderes de curación que tenia naruto.

A pesar de estas dificultadas la técnica resultante era tan poderosa que superaba casi a una técnica de rango S con la cual mataron a kakuzu mientras shikamaru derroto a hidan.

Paso el tiempo entre misiones para detener a akatsuki pero al final estos ya tenían a una gran cantidad de bijuu en su poder y solo faltaba el Hachibi y el Kyuubi.

Las cosas se pusieron peor cuando durante la batalla entre itachi y sasuke aparecieron dos personas inesperadas, Orochimaru y el enmascarado que ataco konoha.

Orochimaru quería aprovechar el estado de debilidad de sasuke para tomar su cuerpo pero no lo logro ya que aunque itachi estaba al borde de la muerte fue lo suficientemente poderoso para asesinarlo definitivamente pero ambos cuerpos quedaron destruidos, esto enfureció en gran medida a sasuke ya que no solo no pudo matar a itachi sino que ya no podría obtener el ems y tendría que sellarlo si no quería quedar ciego.

Tobi por otro lado quería asesinar a sasuke para deshacerse de amenazas potenciales, en otro momento el lo abria reclutado pero era demasiado inestable para su gusto.

Por si las cosas no pudieran ponerse peor un dia regreso jiraiya malherido diciendo que habia peleado con uno de los lideres de akatsuki y que este tenia el rinnegan. (Igual que en el canon)

Afortunadamente habia sobrevivido pero el precio habia sido su brazo ahora tenia que usar una prótesis.

(Los demás acontecimientos son como en el canon pero sin naruto, es mucho recordarlos asi que no los narrare)

Poco después de eso ocurrió una reunión de los 5 kages convocada por el raikage para decidir que hacer con akatsuki ya que su hermano habia sido capturado por tobi, pero la reunión fue interrumpida por la aparición de tobi declarando ser el líder de akatsuki y presionándolos para cooperar con su plan ojo de la luna que consistía básicamente en fusionar a los bijuu para revivir a una bestia ancestral que vivio en los tiempos de rikudou, sellarla en si mismo y sumir al mundo en un tsukuyomi infinito.

Aun recordaba esa reunión puesto que se habia enterado de una revelación increíble.

**Flashback**

"Asi que después de todo tu estabas detrás de eso tobi" gruño minato con odio mientras tobi solo reia.

"A si es yondaime, tengo que admitir que me sorprendí un poco cuando llego la noticia de que estabas vivo, pero aun asi eso no cambia las cosas, pueden elegir entre colaborar con mi plan y darme al hachibi o de lo contrario ocurrirá un derramamiento de sangre" amenazo tobi con voz gélida.

"¿Hachibi? Acaso no capturaste a bee" pregunto A con una expresión comica.

"Estuve cerca de capturarlo pero se remplazo con un tentáculo y escapo, ese jinchuriki es un excelente shinobi, no se podía esperar menos de tu hermano raikage" elogio tobi con algo de diversión.

"¿Y que paso con el kyuubi?" pregunto minato seriamente pero interiormente preocupado porque hayan capturado a su hijo.

"Hahahaha con que preocupado por tu hijo abandonado eh minato-chan" pregunto tobi ganando una mirada gélida del hokage. "Te dire algo fue tu peor error dejar a ese chico para entrenar a los otros dos, nunca me imagine que tuviera tal poder, logro mas en lo que fue desterrado que lo que tu en toda tu vida" dijo tobi con diversión.

"¿De que demonios habla este tipo?" pregunto onoki algo irritado.

Tobi no respondió solamente desabotono un poco su manto de akatsuki y bajo un poco su camisa, todos quedaron horrorizados al ver varias cicatrices en todo el cuerpo de tobi, casi todas en partes vitales, las mas espeluznantes eran una en el corazón en forma de garra y la otra pasaba de su hombro a su cadera.

"Mi plan original era capturar desde el kyuubi y al final al ichibi pero tuve que re calcular mis planes ya que cuando lo encontré y decidí capturarlo yo mismo me encontré con algo que no esperaba" dijo tobi ganando la atención de todos en especial de minato y de sus escoltas, kakashi y jiraiya.

"¿Qué le hiciste a naruto?" pregunto jiraiya con voz furiosa.

"Yo…. Hacerle a el…por el contrario lo que me hizo a mi, incluso sin usar el poder del kyuubi casi me asesina y yo solo pude rasguñarlo gracias a mi sharingan" respondió tobi dejando helados a todos. "Pensar que ese bebe al que casi mato hace 19 años se convertiría en una de las personas mas fuertes en existir, es una pena que nagato descubriera donde esta el muy imbécil fue a capturarlo después de su pelea con jiraiya, posiblemente ya este muerto" dijo tobi con voz siniestra.

**Fin del flashback**

Despues de eso se dio declarada la cuarta gran guerra ninja y a pesar de que las 4 grandes naciones no se llevaban muy bien hicieron una alianza para detener a akatsuki, fue por mucho una de las guerras mas sangrientas que pudieran haber ocurrido.

No solo habían tenido que enfrentar a un poderoso ejercito de clones de Zetsu sino que también a los edo-tensei traídos por kabuto pero al final habían podido vencer.

La batalla entre los kages y Bee contra tobi fue legendaria, habían sido capaces de romper su mascara revelando con tristeza que tobi era su antiguo estudiante, Obito Uchiha, al final óbito fue derrotado aunque los kages casi mueren en el proceso y bee casi es literalmente devorado por el gedou mazou, aun recordaba las ultimas palabras de óbito.

**Flashback**

"Parece ser que al final fui derrotado….. es una pena que por lo que tanto luche fue en vano" susurro óbito apenas vivo. "Te has ganado el derecho de recibir la información sobre donde esta tu hijo…..sensei…aunque no estoy seguro de que el quiera verte" dijo óbito escupiendo un poco de sangre.

"Donde esta mi hijo obito" pregunto suplicante kushina que estaba junto a minato.

"Fi…..fiii…fiore…ky….ahhhh…..kyuubi" eran los murmullos inentendibles de óbito al borde de la muerte mientras la alianza shinobi lo veían muy confundidos.

La respiración de óbito se volvió mas violenta antes de quedar hecho polvo.

**Fin del flashback**

Esas palabras lo habían dejado perturbado y no le dieron las respuestas que buscaba pero no pudo hacer mucho, las naciones habían quedado muy débiles durante la guerra y aunque habían hecho un trato de no agresión entre ellos no significaba que estuvieran a salvo, las naciones pequeñas agredían abiertamente a las 5 grandes naciones con la esperanza de convertirse en una gran nación, mientras algunos nuke-nin habían intentado ataques contra sus aldeas de origen en busca de venganza.

Las cosas fueron mas difíciles para konoha ya que aunque los renegados mas poderosos que eran itachi y orochimaru ya estaban muertos aun tenían muchos enemigos en el continente y el hecho de que tenían muy pocas alianzas no ayudaba en absoluto, de las 5 grandes naciones konoha era la que lo pasaba peor al punto de que tuvo que cancelar la búsqueda de su hijo durante un tiempo hasta hace 1 año que la reinicio.

Sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia la nueva generación de ninjas y sus cambios en los últimos años que fueron ascendidos a jounin todos.

El equipo 7 no habia cambiando mucho, Kakashi era un calco de su padre con mascara, Sakura habia crecido bastante pero seguía siendo una inmadura que solo pensaba en sasuke, Sai tampoco habia cambiado mucho, Sasuke se veía mas adulto y se parecía un poco mas a su padre pero su personalidad era la misma insoportable.

El equipo Kurenai tampoco habia cambiado mucho, Shino era un calco de su padre shibi, Kiba solo se veía mas adulto, Hinata habia crecido para convertirse en una hermosa mujer pero aun tenia algunos problemas de timidez.

El trio Ino-Shika-Cho eran prácticamente iguales a sus padres excepto por ino siendo mujer.

Sus hijos Menma y Kasumi eran de los que habían cambiado mas, Su hijo ahora tenia el pelo mas largo atado en una cola de caballo que casi lo hacia parecer piña, su hija ahora usaba el pelo corto pero ambos se veian mas adultos.

El equipo de neji eran los mismos pero en versiones mas adultas, de hecho lee mas de una ocasión habia sido confundido con Gai.

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando vio a su sensei el cual increíblemente no habia cambiado en los últimos años.

"Disfrutando el papeleo eh gaki"pregunto jiraiya con una sonrisa ganando un suspiro de minato.

"Jiraiya-sensei ya tengo 51 años, no crees que suena un poco raro que me sigas llamando gaki" pregunto minato con una mueca.

"Sigo siendo mucho mayor que tu asi que puedo seguir llamándote asi" respondió jiraiya antes de que su semblante se volvió serio y algo triste. "Quiero que reúnas a los novatos excepto a sai, también a menma, kasumi y kushina, no llames a sai, ya se que el equipo gai esta fuera de konoha asi que le comunicaremos lo que tengo que decir después, Tsunade-hime y shizune fueron a tanzaku gai un tiempo asi que también les comunicaremos despues" ordeno jiraiya ganando una mirada confusa de minato.

"¿Qué esta pasando jiraiya-sensei? ¿Por qué quieres a tantas personas reunidas?" pregunto minato algo preocupado.

Jiraiya no respondió solo comenzó a revisar la oficina en busca de espías, cámaras o micrófonos, al no encontrar nada solamente miro a minato con una mirada sombría.

"Minato eh encontrado información vital sobre naruto pero debemos manejar esto con el mayor secreto posible" dijo jiraiya con un semblante sombrío haciendo una mueca, incluso hoy en dia muchas personas en la aldea odiaban a naruto.

Minato miro con esperanza a su sensei y rápidamente envió a un anbu a buscar a las personas solicitadas, estaba tan emocionado que no noto la lagrima traicionera que cruzo por el rostro de jiraiya.

**Minutos después**

Tal como lo solicito minato en la sala de reuniones de la torre hokage estaban Menma Namikaze, Kasumi Namikaze, Ksuhina Uzumaki Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka y Hinata Hyuga estaban reunidos todos con interés en saber porque los necesitaban a todos ellos.

"¿Qué sucede minato-kun?" pregunto kushina algo preocupada al ver a minato tan alegre y a jiraiya tan serio, la tensión en el ambiente era palpable.

"Jiraiya-sensei encontró información sobre naruto" dijo minato soltando la bomba y trayendo un silencio letal entre todos.

"Hablas en serio…de verdad…..han encontrado a mi sochi" pregunto kushina con esperanza y lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Encontraron a mi hermano" pregunto abruptamente kasumi mientras jiraiya asentía con una mirada en blanco.

Las reacciones variaron, la mayoría de los novatos incluida ino que habia madurado en los últimos años tenían expresiones de alegría y tenían la esperanza de ver a su antiguo amigo después de años, sakura tenia una mirada de furia y apretaba los puños, sasuke…bueno el…

"Y eso que importa, no necesitamos a ese dobe" dijo sasuke con una mirada aburrida.

"Ese dobe te dio una paliza y te trajo de vuelta si no lo recuerdas, además ese dobe también fue el que se dice que casi mata al óbito que casi te mata a ti" dijo kiba tajantemente mientras sasuke lo miraba con enojo pero no dijo nada.

"Problemático…" dijo shikamaru describiendo perfectamente la situación.

"¿Qué información tiene jiraiya-sama?" pregunto shino llegando al grano.

"Lo que voy a decir no puede salir de esta habitación, no quiero que nadie interrumpa hasta que termine de hablar pase lo que pase, si los enemigos de naruto dentro del pueblo se enteran de esto el resultado no será muy bueno" dijo jiraiya dejando algo preocupados a todos por su actitud inusualmente seria pero asintieron.

"Las ultimas palabras de óbito resultaron ser la clave para encontrar a naruto, según parece después de su destierro naruto dejo el continente y fue a earth-land, el continente de los magos a un país neutral llamado fiore" dijo jiraiya mientras todos prestaban mucha atención. "En fiore las cosas son muy diferentes a las naciones elementales, sus leyes son mas estrictas y a la vez mas relajadas, su gobierno es una monarquía, mientras el rey controla al país los magos se dividen en distintos gremios que reciben misiones a cambio de dinero, estos son controlados por el concejo mágico, hay dos tipos de gremios, los gremios legítimos que actúan por la ley y hacen trabajos permitidos y los gremios oscuros, asesinatos, robo, trafico de drogas, secuestros, son básicamente lo mas parecido a los pueblos ocultos, estos gremios oscuros son enemigos del reino y del concejo" explico jiraiya mientras todos escuchaban con suma atención, no todos los días podían escuchar información sobre un continente del cual no sabían nada.

"El presidente del consejo mágico es un hombre llamado Ryoku Fujimoto, los rumores sobre el hombre que es incluso mas viejo de lo que era sarutobi-sensei posiblemente sea el igual de los fundadores de nuestra aldea Madara Uchiha y Senju Hashirama" dijo jiraiya en un tono sombrío.

Todo quedo en un terrible silencio y tensión asfixiante muchos quisieron negarse a creerlo pero la mirada gélida del super pervertido decía que no bromeaba, pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que jiraiya decidió continuar.

"Lo que decía óbito sobre naruto era cierto, naruto fue muy poderoso, fue llamado por muchos el dios dragon, muchos lo gremios oscuros lo odiaron con pasión mientras que muchos lo llamaron héroe, fue comparado muchas veces con el presidente y fue conocido como una de las personas mas poderosas de todas, incluso fue capaz de aprender la magia de los magos" dijo jiraiya con voz melancólica mientras todos quedaban en shock.

Sasuke apretó los puños con furia los puños al escuchar lo poderoso que era naruto, sakura solo se imaginaba a un naruto niño siendo derrotado por su sasuke-kun, los demás estaban en shock al escuchar sobre naruto pero solo shikamaru noto que jiraiya hablaba en pasado con tristeza, eso lo puso nervioso.

"En algún punto se unió a un gremio llamado fairy tail, lo que fue en su momento el gremio mas poderoso del país, por los rumores que escuche en su mejor momento tuvo 6 magos clase S y era dirigido por uno de los diez magos santos, un grupo de magos reconocidos como los mas fuertes, algunos de ellos tenían el nivel de un ninja clase SS, de los 6 magos clase S 3 de ellos se decía que eran tan poderosos como santos incluyendo a naruto" explico jiraiya dejando a todos con la sangre helada.

El nivel de un ninja clase S era considerado el nivel kage, lo que todos los jovenes ninja querían llegar a ser, pero en su momento existió un grupo de ninjas cuyo nivel superaba al de un clase S, eran los clase SS, pero las guerras se hicieron menos violentas que en la guerra de clanes y este tipo de ninja fue reducido, hoy en dia el único ninja con este nivel era el yondaime hokage en las naciones elementales, pensar que existía una organización con 3 ninjas clase SS sin contar al propio líder que eran también un SS les aterraba.

"Lamentablemente muchas cosas sucedieron 1 año antes de la guerra ninja, perdieron a 2 de sus magos clase S y recientemente habían tenido una guerra con otro gremio comandado por otro mago santo, y según los rumores que escuche naruto habia enfermado del corazón meses antes dejándolo en un estado de debilidad temporal, paso una tragedia" dijo jiraiya rompiendo su actitud fría y soltando unas lagrimas.

"¿Qué sucedió sensei?" pregunto minato teniendo un mal presentimiento.

"Hace 7 años el gremio hizo un examen para nombrar a algunos magos a clase S en una isla de la que mis contactos no me hablaron mucho, no se sabe muy bien lo que paso pero la isla estallo y se cree que los magos del gremio que estaban ahí están muertos o desaparecidos, naruto posiblemente esta muerto" dijo jiraiya rompiendo a llorar mientras todos caían en un ambiente opresivo.

Kushina gritaba desconsolada siendo abrazada por su esposo mientras gritaba la misma frase repetidas veces.

"Lo siento sochi lo siento mucho"

Menma y kasumi estaban destrozados y se unieron al abrazo con sus padres, minato también lloraba pero trataba de controlarse.

Una ola de tristeza azoto a los novatos, hinata lloraba a mares mientras era contenida por kiba, shino se mantenía estoico pero un par de lagrimas salian por la parte de debajo de sus lentes, sakura y sasuke miraban sin emoción alguna.

Después de unos momentos todos se calmaron y jiraiya decidió ir a lo mas importante.

"Hay algo mas" dijo jiraiya sacando a todos de su trance.

"¿Qué cosa jiraiya-sama?" pregunto chouji secándose las lagrimas de los ojos.

Jiraiya se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos ya que lo que diría a continuación dejaría a todos en shock, el mismo aun no creía lo que habia averiguado, nunca le cruzo por la cabeza que alguien tan denso y ciego como su ahijado que durante todo el tiempo que lo conoció no tuvo ojos para ninguna chica mas que el esperpento de haruno se haya casado con semejante mujeron.

"Naruto tuvo un hijo" soltó la bomba jiraiya dejando a todos en shock.

"No entendí lo que dijiste jiraiya-sama podrías repetírnoslo" pregunto shikamaru pensando que habia escuchado mal.

"Lo que escucharon naruto tuvo un hijo el cual esta vivo" dijo jiraiya dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

"NANII" gritaron los namikaze, los novatos e increíblemente sasuke.

"QUE NARUTO-BAKA QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE" grito el alma en pena de color rosa con incredulidad, se habia mantenido callada durante toda la conversación pero después de escuchar eso no pudo mas, le costaba creer que alguna mujer en su sano juicio se acostaría con el perdedor, peor aún darle un hijo.

"ESTAS QUERIENDO DECIR QUE SOY ABUELA, COMO DIABLOS PASO ESO DATEBANE" grito kushina muy alterada.

"Kushi-chan cálmate estoy seguro de que todo tiene una explicación" dijo el yondaime tratando de contener a su mujer.

El corazón de hinata se rompió en pedazos al escuchar eso, si naruto tuvo un hijo significaba que habia encontrado a otra mujer.

"Naruto-kun…" murmuro hinata con tristeza entre llantos.

Menma y kasumi estaban demasiado conmocionados como para hablar, primero se enteraban que su hermano perdido estaba muerto y luego que tenían un sobrino, eran demasiadas emociones para un dia.

"Problemático…podría explicarnos por favor jiraiya-sama" pidió shikamaru siendo la voz de la razón entre todos junto con shino.

Jiraiya soltó un pesado suspiro antes de contestar.

"La información que tengo de mis fuentes sobre las habilidades de naruto y su vida personas es muy limitada ya que casi no tengo contactos en otras tierras mas que hace unos meses que logre sacar información, pero una de mis escasas fuentes me dijo que naruto se junto con una maga del gremio al que se unió y tuvieron un hijo hace 10 años" respondió el sannin con una mirada seria ya habiéndose calmado.

"¿Hace 10 años? Pero solo era en ese entonces un niño de 16 años, como diablos un niño de 16 años puede ser padre" pregunto minato algo irritado.

"No me preguntes que pensaba el gaki en ese momento pero conseguí esto" dijo jiraiya sacando una revista muy extraña que decía sorcerer.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto ino algo curiosa.

"Es una revista muy popular en fiore, el ejemplar es de hace 7 años, es de magos y gremios famosos, una revista sobre magia y chicas muy guapas" respondió jiraiya lo ultimo con una risita pervertida. "Lean la pagina 15" dijo mientras kushina asentía y todos miraban genuinamente curioso.

Llegaron a la pagina indicada y vieron una foto que enterneció a algunos, vieron a un naruto de 19 años y sin marcas de bigotes, muy guapo en palabras de algunas, su vestimenta consistía en una sencilla playera blanca con un símbolo raro amarillo estampado, pantalones negros y unos tenis de bota negros, tenia el collar que le dio tsunade en su cuello, junto a el estaba una mujer muy joven de no mas de 19 años, algunos de los hombres se quedaron embobados con su excelente figura mientras hinata solo fruncia el ceño después de haberse secado las lagrimas, tenia pelo largo color rojo, ojos marrones y tenia un símbolo como en la playera de naruto en el brazo, su vestimenta era una falda azul, botas a las rodillas, blusa blanca sin mangas y una pañoleta azul en el cuello, la tercera figura dejo en shock a todos, era un pequeño de no mas de 3 años, era prácticamente un chibi naruto pero con pelo rojo, el pequeño usaba una peculiar pijama de zorro y era abrazado por ambos padres que sonreían a la cámara, mientras detrás de ellos se podía ver una escena algo cómica, un hombre joven de pelo negro semi desnudo golpeando en el rostro a un hombre muy alto y musculoso de pelo blanco en picos y una cicatriz en el rostro, a su lado se podía ver un chico de pelo rosa escupiendo fuego y golpeándose el pecho como si fuera un gorila.

Las reacciones fueron muy diferentes entre cada uno de los presentes, Jiraiya sonreía con nostalgia al ver que a pesar de el infierno que tuvo que pasar su ahijado por lo menos conoció el amor, Menma, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji y Kasumi se preguntaban con que clase de locos habia ido a parar naruto, Ino se preguntaba como diablos el naruto escuálido y enano era ahora un kami hecho en la tierra, también devoraba con la mirada a los hombres musculosos tras de la familia, Minato y Kushina miraban con interés a su nieto y a su nuera, Sakura se preguntaba como diablos una mujer como esa se fue a fijar en el **dobe**, Kiba solo maldecía al suertudo de naruto, Hinata miraba a erza con algo de resentimiento y tristeza, Sasuke bueno el….

"_Ese tipo de pelo rosa esta escupiendo fuego sin sellos, como diablos puede hacer eso, ese poder debe pertenecer al clan uchiha_" pensaba el uchiha con celos.

"¿Quién es esa mujer?" pregunto hinata con una mirada oscura mientras los padres de naruto suspiraban con tristeza, sabían que hinata llevaba años enamorada de él pero su hijo idiota nunca lo noto y ahora se enteraba que estaba muerto, tuvo una pareja y un hijo por si fuera poco. (No piensen que me cae mal hinata, al contrario muchos de los fics que tengo en mis favoritos son de naruhina, si hiashi no hubiera sido tan pendejo pienso que hubiera sido uno de los personajes mas fuertes entre los novatos pero si somos realistas muchas personas reaccionarían mal si se enteran que su amor platónico al que llevan años de no ver tuvo otra mujer)

Jiraiya mantuvo el silencio por unos momentos antes de suspirar.

"Esa mujer fue una maga clase S de ese gremio y considerada la mujer mas fuerte de este, sus habilidades con las espadas son legendarias incluso hoy en dia en esas tierras, también fue famosa por el uso de armaduras usando una magia parecida al fuijutsu llamada reequipo, permite al usuario crear una dimensión mágica y guardar objetos" explico jiraiya dejando a todos impresionados.

Minato se sobo las sienes con irritación evidente en su rostro, ahora entendía porque su sensei estaba tan raro cuando llego, le dolia la muerte de su hijo ya que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de disculparse con el, aunque dudaba que hubiera servido de algo ya que lo que hicieron era sencillamente difícil de perdonar, dejaron a su hijo vivir un infierno a manos del pueblo que el juro proteger, pero ahora tenia un problema mas que afrontar, no podía dejar que esta información fuera a caer en manos de los ancianos ni del consejo civil, cuando se enteraron que naruto era hijo suyo lucharon con uñas y dientes para hacer contratos matrimoniales con naruto alegando que seria fiel a konoha, ingenuamente pensó que era buena idea pero su esposa lo saco de su pendejes mostrándole las verdaderas intenciones de los civiles, poner a naruto bajo su pulgar para obtener mas poder en la aldea, los ancianos sugirieron capturarlo y lavarle el cerebro para hacerlo el arma definitiva del pueblo y de no ser porque ostentaban demasiado poder político los habría matado el mismo, pero ahora naruto estaba muerto pero su nombre se convirtió en leyenda en otras tierras, si se enteraban que naruto habia tenido un hijo, peor que también era hijo de una maga muy poderosa harían hasta lo imposible para capturarlo y convertirlo en su juguete personal.

"¿Qué paso con nuestro nieto jiraiya-sama?" pregunto kushina con una mirada triste, estaba destrozada por la muerte de su hijo y quería saber que pasó con su ultimo legado.

"No lo se…" respondió jiraiya con una mirada en blanco.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes? Se supone que tu tienes contactos en todos lados" gruño menma algo irritado.

"Earth-land y las naciones elementales no conviven muchos, de hecho la convivencia entre ambos lugares es casi inexistente, la mayoría de la información que tengo eran rumores o información que me dieron dos contactos que obtuve en tabernas, pero la información del hijo del gaki es casi inexistente" dijo jiraiya seriamente.

"¿A que se refiere con eso?" pregunto ino algo curiosa.

"El gaki tenia amigos poderosos pero también muchos enemigos poderosos, de hecho cuando el desapareció algunos iniciaron el rumor de que su hijo también habia muerto para evitar futuras venganzas en su contra, solo se supo que estaba vivo hasta hace un año cuando se convirtió en mago, francamente no pude averiguar mucho sobre el" respondió jiraiya mientras todos asentían.

"Esta ah sido demasiada información por un dia, necesito pensar como voy a proceder, todos pueden retirarse cualquiera que revele a quien sea incluso sus familias lo que hablamos aquí será ejecutado entendido" dijo minato con voz gélida viendo mas específicamente a sakura que ya habia pensado en avisarle a su madre y al consejo civil pero al ver la mirada de muerte que le daba el hokage decidió no hacerlo.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Naruto Namikaze: El hombre que quiso ser dios**

Mientras sus clones ayudaban a satsuki y sasuke a acomodar las cosas dentro del apartamento naruto iba en camino al campo de entrenamiento del equipo comandado por Maito Gai, el rival de kakashi, era el momento de negociar con la rama secundaria del clan hyuga, que mejor forma de hacerlo a través de su prodigio, se movio entre las sombras y vio algo muy interesante, rock lee y tenten respirando pesadamente y algo derrotados mientras neji respiraba con dificultad en el centro de un pequeño cráter, no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto, sin duda neji seria un poderoso aliado, solo tenia que romper esa actitud molesta de que el destino era todo, el destino no es mas que la excusa de los débiles.

"Porque sigues adelante, que no te das cuenta de que no puedes desafiar a tu destino, la elite siempre será la elite, los perdedores siempre serán perdedores" dijo neji friamente mirando a lee.

"Eso no es cierto, te demostrare que el trabajo duro vence al talento natural" gruño lee tratando de ponerse de pie.

"Ya es suficiente lee, neji es un genio y tu lo sabes" dijo tenten con la esperanza de convencer a lee.

De repente lee y tenten quedaron profundamente dormidos dejando a neji solo y confundido, activo su byakugan y vio que el aire estaba lleno de chakra.

El sonido de alguien aplaudiendo llamo su atención.

"Bravo, bravo, sin duda estas a la altura de tu reputación hyuga-san" dijo naruto saliendo de entre las sombras con una sonrisa, neji lo reconoció al instante como el hijo del yondaime.

"Asi que tu eres Namikaze Naruto, el novato del año de la generación de genin, ¿Qué haces aquí y que les hiciste a mis compañeros?" gruño neji poniéndose en posición de batalla.

"Relájate solo use un jutsu de sueño para ponerlos a dormir, quería hablar contigo" dijo naruto tranquilamente pero neji aun no se fiaba. "Dime algo neji si te dijera que puedo abrir tu jaula que me dirías" pregunto naruto con algo de diversión ganado una mirada gélida de neji.

"No bromees con eso namikaze, es imposible lograrlo, estoy marcado por ese destino maldito, si solo viniste a jugar bromas de mal gusto será mejor que te largues de aqui" gruño neji pero naruto no se inmuto y solo saco de entre sus ropas lo que parecía ser la caja de un anillo.

"No deberías ser tan maleducado con los que tratan de hacer negocios contigo neji-chan" dijo naruto algo divertido.

Neji perdió toda la paciencia que tenia y se preparo para atacar.

"**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō**" grito neji mientras se lanzaba contra naruto.

"Dos palmas"

"Cuatro palmas"

"Ocho palmas"

"Dieciséis palmas"

"Treinta y dos palmas"

"Sesenta y cuatro palmas"

Grito neji dando los golpes finales a naruto el cual cayo al suelo escupiendo sangre.

"Incluso tu no puedes escapar a tu destino, si no pudiste detener esto mucho menos romper el sello del pájaro" dijo neji fríamente antes de sentir como si su cuerpo fuera cortado por todos lados, cayó de rodillas y vio con algo de miedo como cortes y sangre comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo, miro a naruto pero este se rompió como si estuviera hecho de cristal.

"Te dire algo interesante neji, mi destino dictaba que yo seria un beil patético, nada mas que una mera sombra de mis hermanos, solo el hijo perdedor del yondaime hokage y su esposa, pero hace mucho aprendí que el destino no es mas que la lógica de los perdedores, la excusa de los débiles, los triunfadores ven y hacen el mundo como ellos creen que debería de ser, no como es, yo quise ser un triunfador y obtuve poder mas alla de lo humano" dijo naruto apareciendo frente a neji con kyoka suigetsu en mano y sin rasguño alguno.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿No pude ver ninguna ilusión con mi byakugan? ¿Qué demonios pasa aqui?" grito neji sintiendo algo que nunca habia sentido antes, el miedo, la presencia que emitía naruto era extraña, podía sentir algo cálido y tranquilo, pero también era frio y aplastante.

"Este es mi kekkei genkai uzumaki, el cual se creía extinto, kyoka suigetsu tiene el poder de controlar los sentidos de quien la ve, el oído, el gusto, la vista, el tacto y el olfato, una vez vista el efecto es permanente, toda la aldea estaba bajo su control" explico naruto ante la mirada de pánico de neji, entendía bien las implicaciones de ese tipo de poder. "En cuanto a lo que quiero como dije antes es ayudarte, esta cosa es el hogyoku, tiene poder mas allá de lo imaginable, con ella puedo destruir el sello del pájaro sin problemas" dijo naruto mientras neji lo miraba con esperanza.

"¿Puedes hacerlo?" pregunto neji algo emocionado ante la perspectiva de ser libre.

"Puedo hacerlo pero a cambio necesitare de tu ayuda" explico naruto mientras neji se ponía de pie con esfuerzo y se inclinaba ante naruto.

"Si puedes quitarme esta maldición te seguiré por toda la eternidad namikaze-sama" dijo neji humildemente.

"No es necesario que te inclines ante mi, lo único que pido es que cuando llegue el momento tu y tu clan me sigan" dijo naruto antes de activar la hogyoku provocando un brillo en toda la zona.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" grito neji mientras sentía un dolor en la frente, el brillo duro unos momentos antes de que finalmente se detuvo.

"Ahora mira los resultados neji" dijo naruto mientras lanzaba un kunai a neji, rápidamente se quito la banda ninja y lo que vio en el reflejo del kunai lo dejo en shock.

El sello habia desaparecido, su frente estaba descubierta, lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras por primera vez en años se sentía completamente libre.

"Gracias…..de verdad gracias….naruto-sama" murmuro neji por lo bajo mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

"Mi objetivo es cambiar este mundo maldito, tu clan es uno de los primeros pasos para eso, en una semana sasuke vendrá por ti y por los demás miembros de la rama para retirar el sello de ellos" explico naruto antes de sacar de entre sus ropas un pequeño paquete. "Bienvenido a Shingetsu neji, no te preocupes por tus compañeros despertaran en una hora" termino de decir naruto antes de irse con shunpo.

Neji literalmente desgarro el paquete que le entrego naruto para encontrarse un abrigo similar al que tenia puesto el namikaze, una tarjeta con un codigo de barras y colores vividos y finalmente un collar con el simbolo de Shingetsu hecho de plata, en ese momento guardo su tarjeta y abrigo en su mochila, coloco el medallon en su cuello mirando hacia el cielo.

"Tengo el presentimiento de que acabo de venderle mi alma al diablo….literalmente" gruño neji mas para si mismo antes de caminar hacia sus compañeros de equipo que comenzaban a despertar.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Uzu no kuni es un país medianamente pequeño casi del tamaño de una isla gigante en medio del mar rodeado de remolinos que sirven como defensa natural, en medio de la isla se encuentra Uzushiogakure no sato, la tierra en la cual habitaba el clan uzumaki. El clan uzumaki fue uno de los clanes mas fuertes en existir, dotado con una gran energía espiritual, una gran fuerza de vida y un talento sin precedentes para el **fuinjutsu**, además su kekkei genkai zanpakuto o hollow en algunos casos hizo a los pocos que lo poseyeron en algunas de las personas mas temidas del mundo,la aldea de los uzumaki podía considerarse casi la sexta gran nación shinobi, la tierra de uzushiogakure no sato gano un enorme poder en el mundo en lo tecnológico, político, territorial y económico, en los últimos años su riqueza llego a ser tal que era mas grande que la de los 5 daimyos de las tierras del fuego, tierra, agua, viento y rayo, sus influencias en otros países eran tales que de no ser por su nobleza y sentido de la justicia pudieron llevar a mucha gente a la pobreza, compraron muchas tierras que les permitieron extender su territorio, hicieron muchos tratos con científicos y países en otros continentes cuya tecnología era mucho mejor que la de las naciones elementales, todo esto y mas era el clan uzumaki.

Lamentablemente su poder fue lo que los llevo a su derrota, irónicamente su caída fue la que causo que konoha se convirtiera en la nación mas poderosa, bajo el mando de los Shodaime, Nidaime y Sandaime hokages cuyos ideales eran los mas pacíficos y que preferían evitar la guerra konoha no era tan militarista como las demás naciones, compensaban la cantidad con la calidad, cuando la alianza temporal formada por iwa, kumo y kiri cuyos ejércitos eran en ese momento mas grandes que los de konoha y enviaron cada nación el 65% de su poder militar, ataco la aldea de los uzumaki estos lucharon hasta el final usando todo su poder dando como un resultado casi irreal, el clan uzumaki hizo lo imposible y derroto a todos y cada uno de los invasores muriendo en el proceso no sin antes sellar su isla con un poderoso fuijutsu que impedía a cualquier persona con motivos deshonestos y que no fuera un uzumaki entrar.

Ahora años después de la terrible tragedia un uzumaki vuelve a pisar estas tierras, vemos a naruto caminando por el bosque y algunas montañas con sus dos zanpakuto guardadas en las muñecas siempre listas para la batalla, no podía dejar de fascinarse por el hermoso paisajes que lo rodeaba, después de haber salido de konoha y llegar a las fronteras del país del fuego tomo un barco con el dinero que le dio hiruzen y después de 4 dias de viaje finalmente habia llegado, la barrera no fue problema algún puesto que era un uzumaki pudo entrar sin problemas pero habia tenido que caminar mucho, mientras caminaba no podía dejar de pensar en como proceder en el futuro.

Reconstruir una nación no seria fácil, si encontraba la fortuna del país lo primero que tendría que hacer seria invertirla con ayuda de sarutobi y sus contactos, también tendría que reunir seguidores para su causa, tenia la lista de ex miembros de **Shingetsu **(Luna nueva, me gusta mas como suena que ojo de tormenta, en japonés no suena tan bien como shingetsu) que su jiji le habia dado, era un buen inicio, tenia a satsuki, sasuke y su clon reclutando seguidores dentro de konoha.

Le habían informado de algunos potenciales que le agradaban, el prodigio del clan hyuga en la rama secundaria Neji Hyuga, según sasuke tenia cierta obsesión por el destino producto del trauma que le provoco que los ancianos del clan mataran a su padre para evitar la perdida del byakugan en el incidente con kumo, si encontraba la forma de romper el sello del pájaro enjaulado era seguro que se ganaría su cooperación y la de la rama secundaria, también estaba Tenten Higurashi, su padre fue en su momento uno de los hombres mas ricos del pueblo y se dedicaba a la forja y venta de armas ninja hasta que según los rumores fue asesinado por el concejo civil al negarse a cooperar con ellos en sus negocios sucios, eran solo dos pero valían la pena, la mayoría de los aldeanos y ninjas creían ciegamente en konoha y si el yondaime les ordenaba que se lanzaran del segundo piso lo harían sin dudar, habia otros pocos pero esos dos eran los que mas le interesaban.

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando llego a lo que posiblemente fue el ultimo campo de batalla de su clan, desde lo alto de una formación rocosa se veía toda una enorme zona de lo que antes fue un frondoso bosque ahora era literalmente un desierto de destrucción y huesos, algunos cadáveres tenían puestos los uniformes de iwa, kumo y kiri mientras que otros llevaban uniformes modificados de los jounin de konoha con la diferencia de que también usaron unos abrigos de piel largos blancos con el kanji 値 (Valor) estampado en la espalda.

Apretó los puños con rabia al ver lo que habia causado konoha, no podía ni siquiera odiar a las tres naciones causantes de esto tomando en cuenta de que sus lideres solo eran títeres de danzou, hizo una pequeña oración y después de prometer que le daría un terrible tortura a danzou antes de matarlo lenta y dolorosamente sigui caminando hacia lo que según el antiguo mapa que consiguió estaba la tierra de los uzumaki.

Después de una hora de caminar a un paso tranquilo llego a la ciudad, nada lo preparo para lo que encontró, era la ciudad mas grande, imponente y hermosa que habia visto en su vida, era totalmente a cualquier edificación que hubiera visto en su vida.

(Imagínense la ciudad de crocus en fairy tail ya que es la que mas me ah gustado de las que eh visto pero no la describire)

Lo que mas llamo su atención era el hecho de que esta parecía intacta a la creencia popular que decía que quedo destruida, los puntos hicieron conexión en su mente, posiblemente su clan descubrió momentos antes el ataque y todo el clan se movilizo a hacer frente a la amenaza, nunca lograron pasar de ellos.

Rápidamente creo a un grupo de clones para que exploraran la ciudad mientras el se dirigía al castillo usando el shunpo, finalmente llego y después de maravillarse con la increíble construcción entro al castillo.

Paso un gran rato explorando hasta que finalmente llego a lo que posiblemente fue la oficina del líder del clan encontró las llaves del sótano, camino hacia el sótano y después de usar las llaves bajo por unas largas escaleras, finalmente llego a 3 grandes puertas, tuvo que soltar un pesado suspiro y decidió abrir la primera.

Lo que encontró desafiaba sus sueños mas salvajes, era por mucho la biblioteca mas grande que haya visto en su vida, eran dos largos pasillos con varios libreros ocupando el espacio y eran dos pisos que era lo peor de todo, años de conocimientos reunidos en un solo lugar, miro con interés algunas secciones que llamaban su atención artes ninja, Zanpakuto, Kido, hollow, Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Konohagakure.

Curioso se acerco a la sección que decía iwagakure y sus ojos se abrieron en grandes proporciones, los libros y pergaminos tenían información y técnicas secretas de la aldea, incluso tenían el secreto del jinton del tsuchikage, se preguntaba como consiguieron poner sus manos en semejante conocimiento.

Vio que al fondo de la biblioteca habia otra puerta y después de abrirla una vez mas tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de no impresionarse, el lugar estaba repleto de armas algunas de las cuales nunca habia visto, eran suficientes para ir a una guerra.

Queriendo evitar mas sorpresas salió de ese lugar para entrar a la segunda puerta y una vez mas abrió los ojos y la boca a proporciones cómicas, la habitación era mas grande que la de la biblioteca y estaba repleta de dinero, joyas y objetos de gran valor, se desmayo por unos minutos antes de volver en si, habia escuchado que la riqueza del clan era casi inimaginable pero esto era ridículo.

Finalmente llego a la ultima habitación y tomo una bocanada de aire antes de animarse a entrar a la habitación, quedo decepcionado cuando solo vio una plataforma que sostenía una caja de cristal que contenía lo que parecía ser una canica muy brillante en opinión de el.

"¿Qué diablos es eso?" murmuro para si mismo antes de escuchar un par de jadeos en su cabeza.

"**Eso es….**" Murmuro ryujin jakka inusualmente en shock.

"**La hogyoku**" susurro esta vez kyoka suigetsu.

"Esa canica es la hogyoku" pregunto naruto algo escéptico.

"**No subestimes el poder de la hogyoku naruto-kun, su poder es tal que el clan la uso para crear varias zanpakuto, a pesar de no ser tan poderosas como nosotros eran muy fuertes, también según tengo entendido la usaron innumerables veces mejorar su tecnología, en manos equivocadas podría provocar terribles males en el mundo**" dijo kyoka con un ceño fruncido que la hacia parecer adorable en opinión de naruto.

Naruto se acerco a la esfera y la tomo entre sus manos antes de sentir un horrible dolor en el pecho, sentía el dolor más horrible que haya sentido en su vida, sus gritos de dolor resonaron por el sótano antes de caer inconsciente.

**FIN DE LOS BLOOPERS…..**

**Se que muchos se habran quedado con ganas de leer mas jeje pero tengo demasiado material de este tipo y me tomaria demasiado tiempo subirlo todo, tal vez en un futuro suba una segunda parte pero por mientras sean pacientes, subire el proximo capitulo de Amanecer de los reyes entre esta noche o mañana por la tarde, dejen sus comentarios, se los agradeceria mucho.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Amanecer de los reyes**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de los elementos de Blue exorcist, tampoco soy dueño de ninguno de los elementos de otros animes, solo lo que fue creado por mi me pertenece, el resto pertenece a sus autores Masashi Kishimoto, Hiro Mashima y Kazue Kazuto, también aclaro que los demonios mencionados en esta historia no tendrán los mismos atributos que tienen en la religión, solo usare sus nombres y algunos mitos, lo demás es cosa mía y aclaro desde este momento que esta obra no contiene ningún punto de vista religioso de mi parte, como la mayoría de los mexicanos yo fui criado en una familia católica pero con tanta información de hoy en día no me dejo cegar por las mentiras de las iglesias como muchos fanáticos religiosos, yo soy de mente abierta.**

**Finalmente tengo aquí el cuarto capítulo de lo que considero una de mis historias favoritas que eh escrito solo superada por ryu no arashi y una dinastía marcada por la venganza, se preguntaran, ¿Por qué son dos de mis favoritas cuando eh escrito cosas más sencillas pero mejores como El remolino de fairy tail?, es muy simple, "Amanecer de los reyes" y "Una dinastía marcada por la venganza" son dos trabajos que a diferencia de los demás donde no pienso dejar cabos sueltos estas dos historias tienen un potencial tal que me permitirán incluso sacar un futuro Gaiden de cada una.**

**Me tomare unos momentos para hablarles de "Un destino marcado por la venganza" ya que aunque no lo crean es posiblemente mi fic menos conocido con solo unos pocos usuarios siguiéndolo pero a su vez uno de mis favoritos personales, este fic tiene como protagonista a natsu dragneel y si bien es en parte un shonen les diré que es más que nada lo que yo podría llamar un fic trágico, una combinación del magnífico mundo del manga y anime pero también mezclado con una interesante serie de problemáticas reales que mucha gente vive, desamor, soledad y una interesante serie de fuertes adicciones en un mal intento por olvidarte un rato de tus problemas, si eres fan de las historias Dark, de una historia de alguien viviendo una lucha interna contra una maldición familiar y sobre todo la historia de un hombre despechado por un amor imposible tratando de vivir, sin faltar el toque de acción te recomiendo enormemente leer esta historia, créanme que es uno de mis trabajos menos conocidos, tal vez porque por alguna razón siempre termino actualizándolo en domingo cuando hay menos gente navegando por fanfiction.**

**Volviendo Amanecer de los reyes tengo una aclaración MUY IMPORTANTE que hacerles, en este capítulo hay un gran timeskip desde naruto bebe hasta naruto adulto ya que como dije antes y como ya habran notado en el capitulo anterior que era basicamente la linea de tiempo de lo que ha ocurrido en konoha en los ultimos 20 años, este fic es Naruto Desterrado, Naruto Líder y demás cosas que son más comunes en el idioma ingles que en el idioma español, voy a serles muy honesto desde el vamos para evitar futuras confusiones.**

**Como dije antes tanto "Amanecer de los reyes" como "Una dinastía marcada por la venganza" no serán fics demasiado largos, tratare de que no excedan los 20 capítulos y si les soy muy honesto esto ya es exagerar mucho, el fic promedio de naruto emperor o naruto daimyo que son algunos de los más complicados no pasa de 17 capítulos y eso porque en algunos se detallan muchas cosas, son obras escritas por alguien que podríamos llamar prácticamente un profesional y déjenme decirles que yo estoy muy lejos de serlo, una regla no escrita de los fics de naruto desterrado es no revelar mucho sobre como naruto llego al poder ni de cómo fue su vida después de konoha y antes de ser líder, si todos los autores narraran semejantes cosas saldría un fic de por lo menos unos 80 capítulos y sinceramente yo no creo ser capaz de aventarme a semejante compromiso.**

**Al igual que otros autores yo usare esa regla no escrita antes mencionada, no mencionare como fue la vida de naruto y erza antes de llegar al poder ni mucho menos, por ello ya tengo planeado escribir el gaiden de cómo fue todo lo antes mencionado pero por ahora nos centraremos en los hechos que acontecen años después.**

**Como un spoiler este gaiden se llamara "Las crónicas de una guerra santa" ya que no quiero regresar a los títulos exagerados jeje.**

**Otra cosa que me gustaría aclarar o más bien decir es que pido disculpas a los que les moleste la cantidad de insultos, calo, jerga o palabrotas como sea que quieran llamarlas, es algo que yo hablo y escucho en mi vida cotidiana al punto que las escribo inconscientemente, aunque últimamente se me ha vuelto más común escribirlo y tratare de controlarlo, no pueden culparme tomando en cuenta que el día a día en las calles, en la escuela e incluso en casa escucho y digo palabras como cabron, wey, pendejo, hijo de puta, chingao y demás groserías, por favor les ruego me disculpen.**

**Quiero aclarar que tal vez muchos tengan la confusion sobre que sera de konoha ya que en el capitulo pasado no mostre a konoha en su maxima esencia, mostre poco o nada de su maldad, la razon es que en su mayoria hice enfasis en los personajes de la generacion de naruto, de sus hermanos y de la gente importante para el, hice menor enfasis en lo podrida que esta la poblacion en general, el concejo civil y el concejo de ancianos, que quede muy en claro, el papel de minato y kushina en el fic es un papel obsesivo, ellos aman a sus hijos pero tienen cierta obsesion hacia konoha que muchas veces anteponen los deseos de esta a la felicidad de sus propios hijos, exceptuando los pocos que aprecian a naruto el resto de konoha esta podrida, los aldeanos, el concejo civil, los ancianos y la poblacion ninja en su mayoria lo odian con pasion y no quieren otra cosa que no sea verlo muerto o convertido en la maxima arma del pueblo, es un konoha bashing pero no en su 100% ya que hay unos pocos inocentes que no merecen castigo pero konoha en general es mala.**

**Yo se que muchos quisieran que esta historia fuera desde el punto de vista de naruto ya que estoy seguro de que muchos de ustedes quisieran saber como le ha ido en los ultimos 20 años, como es ahora, sus poderes, que ocurrio con kyuubi ahora erza, como es el reino y su fuerza en si misma, sin embargo eso convertiria este fic en algo demasiado predesible, los que ya han leido fics de naruto emperor en ingles saben que todos practicamente inician igual, de desarrollan igual y terminan igual, lo unico que cambia es los personajes de konoha a los que se les hace el bashing pero en todos konoha es destruida de la misma forma, antes de pasar a lo que es el punto de vista del reino mas profundo iniciaremos un poco desde konoha, lo que podriamos llamar la primera parte del fic iniciara desde el punto de vista de konoha o mas especificamente de los personajes principales que ya todos conocemos, despues poco a poco naruto ira apareciendo mas a menudo pero mientras habra apariciones de sus subordinados y antes de que se me olvide ESTO NO ES UN INCESTO, tengo otros planes para mito que no son estar con su hermano, cuaqluier cosa que aparente ser lo contrario solo es un mal entendido.**

**Yo creo que eso sería todo ya que por esta vez no quiero irme tanto por las ramas y sin más que decir….**

**Que empiece el show**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Konoha no sato, hasta hace 33 años la potencia mas grande del continente shinobi con ninjas de alto prestigio y poder como Jiraiya el Gama Sennin, Orochimaru el Shiroi Hebi o Namekuji no Tsunade-Hime, los tres legendarios sannin, ademas de tener al poderoso yondaime hokage, Namikaze Minato, mejor conocido como Konoha no Kiiroi Senko y por si fuera poco tener en su posecion al bijuu mas poderoso, aquellos dias de gloria donde esta aldea fue conocida por tener a los prodigios mas grandes del mundo shinobi, haber tenido gran economia y sobre todo siempre estar rebosante de alegria, pero todo esto ya no es mas que un lejano recuerdo del pasado.

Pareciera que el ataque del kyuubi hace 33 años fue una prueba de dios para saber que clase de criaturas habitaban en konoha y ellos habian fallado miserablemente, desde el momento en que el kyuubi fue encerrado en un niño recien nacido cuyo cordon umbilical acababa de ser cortado y en el momento en que la aldea decidio que ellos no querian ver al pequeño como el heroe que era por contener al poderoso bijuu sino como alguien a quien podian torturar y abusar a su capricho su destino quedo marcado, desde ese momento dejaron caer una pequeña bola de nieve desde lo mas alto de una montaña y esta crecio tanto que hace 20 años colpaso en el momento en que desterraron al que pudo ser el mas grande heroe que pudo haber pisado estas tierras.

A mas de 20 años de uno de los momentos mas oscuros que ha experimentado konoha dicha aldea no es mas que una sombra de su antiguo ser, se puede apreciar que muchos de sus edificios estan agrietado y viejos a falta de remodelaciones y probablemente de ataques anteriores, lo que mas destaca es el monte de los hokages totalmente agrietados sus rostros y al borde del derrumbe, se pueden apreciar muchos locales con el letrero de cerrado tal vez porque llegaron a la quiebra, los civiles caminan por las calles con expresiones de fastidio para un dia mas de trabajo, algunos tirados en las calles totalmente ebrios, algunos desesperadamente tratando de conseguir un trabajo y la mayoria con una expresion hostil en sus rostros, los ninjas se preparan para un dia mas de trabajo arriesgando la vida en un intento patetico de convencerse a si mismos de que aun son la nacion mas poderosa, en la academia los estudiantes la mayoria se encuentran recibiendo clases inutiles como historia a falta de presupuesto con muchos de los niños durmiendose en clase o sencillamente fastidiados.

Desde la ventana en su oficina en la torre hokage Namikaze Minato solo puede mirar con impotencia como su pueblo no paraba de sufrir, cada vez que miraba por su ventana su mente no podia evitar divagar sobre los sucesos que lo llevaron a esta situacion, por un lado una parte de el le decia que se lo merecian por lo ruines que habian sido hacia su fallecido hijo pero a pesar de todo el era el hokage, su deber era velar por todas las personas de esta aldea buenas o malas.

Los ultimos 20 años le habian pasado la cuota al yondaime hokage, su rostro antes joven y lleno de jovialidad y algo de inocencia habia sido remplazado por un rostro semi arrugado y lleno de experiencia tipico de un hombre maduro que en unos cuantos años entrara a la tercera edad, sus ojos azules antes gentiles y llenos de fe en el mundo ahora son frios y serios mostrando gran cansancio, sus manos antes suaves y algo delicadas ahora eran arrugadas y llenas de cicatrices de años de trabajo, finalmente su cabello rubio antes brillante como el oro ahora es de tonos mas opacos señal de que pronto brotaran las primeras canas, finalmente pero no menos importante sus ropas que hace unos años consistian en el uniforme jounin de la aldea y un haori blanco con llamas rojas lamiendo la parte inferior habia sido remplazado por las ropas normales de los kages.

—Supongo que esta es la razon por la que tsunade-sama veia tanto— murmuro minato soltando un suspiro antes de sacar de su gabeta una botella de sake, a pesar de que habia tomado el pequeño habito de beber para olvidar un poco sus frustraciones pero el estaba de lejos en beber la misma cantidad que la ultima senju ya que el no era exactamente un gran bebedor y lo habia aprendido por la mala hace un año cuando tuvo que beber con los otros kages cayendose de borracho con tan solo botella y media, su maximo consumo era de dos copas, ni mas ni menos, enfoco su mirada en las enormes pilas de papeleo que estaban sobre su escritorio y solo pudo murmurar una cosa. —Me estoy haciendo viejo para esta mierda…— gruño sentandose en su silla con la intencion de llenar las enormes pilas de papeleo que para su pesar una parte considerable de estas eran propuestas de matrimonio haacia su hija menor, Namikaze Mito, que se habia vuelto la soltera mas codiciada en los ultimos años no solo por ser una jounin poderosa sino que por ser su hija muchos tenian la esperanza de casarse con ella para elevar su estatus social, tener cierto contro sobre el mismo, su esposa, en todo el futuro clan uzumaki y tener cierto nivel de poder politico dentro de la aldea.

No le sorprendio en lo mas minimo que todas las peticiones eran por parte del concejo civil que actualmente era formado por los hijos del anterior concejo civil, la mayoria eran entre ellos mismos con su hija y solicitando especificamente que su chakra sea sellado el dia de la boda indudablemente con el fin de poder tratarla como se les hinche la gana, indudablemente molesto rechazo todas y cada una de las peticiones.

(**REPITO QUE NO ES UN INCESTO**)

—Maldita bola de depravados— exclamo furioso apretando tanto los puños que sus manos comenzaban a sangrar, al instante uno de sus anbu aparecio frente a el con una benda para limpiar su mano.

Minato solo podia hacer una mueca de molestia e impotencia ya que no importa cuanto se negara el concejo habia sido muy insistente en que mito debia tener un esposo de su eleccion "por el bien del pueblo" en palabras de ellos, la bola de enfermos lo habian estado fastidiando con lo mismo desde que la pobre niña habia cumplido 14 años justo antes del inicio de la guerra y de no ser por la pesima situacion de ese tiempo los habria matado en ese instante, sabia que tarde o temprano mito se tendria que casar con la excusa de revivir lo mas rapido posible el clan uzumaki ya que ahora ella era el objetivo mas deseado para el concejo y los ancianos ya que menma y kasumi estaban casados y solo podia orar porque mito encontrara por si misma un buen marido antes de que el concejo decidiera tomar el asunto en sus manos.

— ¡HOKAGE-SAMA!— el grito de uno de los ninjas que se encargan de codificar los mensajes que llegan en codigo entrando por su puerta lo saco de sus reflexiones.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— pregunto el hokage mirando algo preocupado la expresion de panico de su ninja.

—Tenemos una solicitud de emergencia de la capital, parece ser que a las afueras de esta se ha formado un grupo de forasteros desconocidos que planean tomar la capital, el mensaje no da muchos detalles sobre ellos pero dice que son muy peligrosos, derrotaron a los 12 ninjas guardianes, al ejercito de samurais y todos los monjes del templo del fuego— exclamo el ninja dejando helado al yondaime hokage.

(Aquí el templo del fuego fue reformado nuevamente despues del ataque de hidan y kakuzu)

—_Derrotaron a los 12 ninjas guardianes y a los samurai del daimyo, eso tiene que ser una broma, ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?, dudo que sea orochimaru o alguna nacion menor ya que el sin duda atacaria primero a konoha y no a la capital_— penso minato con la piel palida evidentemente consternado. —¿El mensaje no dice cuantos son?— pregunto minato para saber a cuantas personas tenia que mandar, posiblemente debia ser un pequeño ejercito ya que era la unica forma plausible en que los 12 ninjas guardianes y los monjes pudieran ser derrotados, fruncio el ceño visiblemente cuando noto que su ninja tenia una expresion de terror puro en su rostro.

—El mensaje dice que son solo 5 personas hokage-sama…. — si antes minato estaba preocupado ahora estaba totalmente aterrorizado, eso tenia que ser una terrible broma, no habia forma en que solo 5 personas pudieran derrotar a tantos hombres a menos que entre ellos hubiera alguien de nivel kage, —ANBU— rapidamente aparecieron 4 anbus ante el hokage todos inclinados esperando sus ordenes. —Quiero que vayas y traigas lo mas rapido posible a Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Namikaze Kasumi, Hyuga Neji y Rock Lee, diles que es una emergencia RAPIDO— exclamo minato y rapidamente los anbu salieron en sus shunshins a buscar a las personas solicitadas.

Minato miro fijamente por la ventana hacia el monte de los hokages, los rostros de sus predecesores al igual que desde hace 20 años lo miraban con decepcion.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto— murmuro el yondaime muy intranquilo antes de esperar a los ninjas que solicito esperando que solo sea una banda de ninjas renegados y no algo mas peligroso.

**Momentos despues**

Fueron solo unos minutos los que les tomo a los ninjas solicitados llegar a la torre hokage algo confundidos sobre porque los llamaron de esta forma.

Nara Shikamaru ahora de 33 años se ha convertido en un calco de su padre con la misma barba pero careciendo de las cicatrices de este en su rostro, viste el uniforme de los jounin de konoha y actualmente es el jefe del clan Nara.

Hyuga Neji con 34 años de edad se ha convertido en un calco de su padre y de su tio, Hyuga Hiashi y Hyuga Hizashi mostrando su frente con orgullo como no hubiera sido capaz hasta hace unos años que su prima tomo el mando del clan, viste un kimono blanco de batalla y las sandalias ninja azules.

Rock Lee de 34 años es posiblemente el que menos ha cambiado, de hecho ahora es un calco exacto de su maestro y practicamente figura paterna, Maito Gai, viste el mismo mono verde que ha usado todos estos años, los calentadores naranjas en las piernas que cubren sus pesos y el chaleco tipico de los chunin y los jounin.

Inuzuka Kiba de 33 años se habia convertido en un hombre considerablemente alto, quiza de 1.78 m de altura, su cabello castaño oscuro era significativamente mas largo ahora peinado totalmente hacia atrás y dejandoce crecer la barba, actualmente viste un abrigo de piel café sobre el uniforme jounin de konoha, por si se lo preguntan akamaru tambien esta con el.

Namikaze Kasumi es una mujer de 33 años y estatura media, de piel blanca y un rostro en forma de corazon libre de cualquier imperfeccion, tiene el pelo rubio corto hasta los hombros, una figura curvilinea que es la envidia de muchas mujeres en la aldea y ojos purpuras como los de su madre, su atuendo consiste en un uniforme jounin de manga corta y unos guantes sin dedos que dejan ver su argolla de matrimonio que normalmente mata las esperanzas de todo aquel que quiere acercarse a la mujer.

—Me alegro de que hayan podido venir lo mas rapido posible— dijo minato seriamente sentado en su escritorio.

—A la orden hokage-sama— dijo neji igual de serio manteniendo su tipico estoicismo.

— ¿Qué diablos sucede otou-san?, cual es la emergencia de la que los anbu estaban tan preocupadas— exigio kasumi siendo mucho menos sutil que neji y sacandole la gota a muchos.

— ¿Recibimos un mensaje urgente de la capital debido a una situacion de clase S?— la sentencia del yondaime trajo un ambiente de silencio y seriedad letal.

— ¿Cuál es la situacion minato-sama?— pregunto lee en uno de sus escasos momentos de seriedad que hacia que a muchos les recordara los raros momentos en que gai estubo serio.

—Hace unos dias un grupo desconocido formado por 5 personas desconocidas llego y ha estado causando serios problemas a la ciudad, todos los samurais, los monjes y los ninjas guardianes fueron derrotados por estas personas y parece ser que estas personas quieren tomar la capital— un silencio letal inundo la oficina del hokage por semejante declaracion ya que era algo que nadie se esperaba.

—Hmm fueron derrotados por solo 5 personas, entonces los ninjas guardianes deben ser un maldito fraude al igual que los monjes, hahaha de los samurai no me sorprende ya que despues de todo son meros espadachines, nada comparado con un ninja hahahaha— exclamo kiba riendo con arrogancia pero los demas solo lo miraban como si fuera un idiota.

—No seas imbecil kiba, tal vez no lo sepas pero los 12 ninjas guardianes todos y cada uno son tan poderosos como un jounin, de hecho asuma-sensei era uno de ellos, los monjes igual no son una fuerza a subestimar y el ejercito samurai del daimyo a pesar de no ser tan numeroso como los ninjas y solo usar el arte de la espada han recibido el mejor entrenamiento que la inmensa fortuna del daimyo puede pagar, su fuerza es algo que incluso los samurais de tetsu no kuni respetan— reprendio shikamaru encontrando toda esta situacion muy problemática, kiba miro a los demas con la esperanza de que lo dicho por el nara fuera mentira pero todos incluyendo el hokage y akamaru asintieron, algo molesto mantuvo la boca cerrada.

—Pero entonces como fue posible que solo 5 sujetos pudieran derrotar a toda esa fuerza— pregunto lee algo preocupado por la situacion.

—No es del todo imposible, no olvides que hace 9 años los monjes fueron masacrados por Hidan y Kakuzu y Chiriku-san asesinado, esos dos tenian habilidades kage nivel y eran peligrosos cuando trabajaban en equipo— respondio neji recordando esa ocasión y que según los rumores solo konohamaru habia sido en ese entonces el mas cercano en asesinar a uno de ellos.

—Lo cual quiere decir que posiblemente uno de los miembros de ese grupo debe tener habilidades kage nivel ya que teoricamente solo una persona de nivel kage y unos jounin serian capaces de derrotar a las fuerzas del daimyo del fuego— dijo kasumi agregando su propia teoria.

—Veo que todos ustedes llegaron a las mismas conclusiones que yo— dijo minato seriamente y no sorprendido por el hecho de que los 3 jounin pudieron deducir todo eso con tan poca informacion, despues de todo shikamaru era una de las personas mas inteligentes del pueblo y kasumi y neji tambien eran personas muy inteligentes.

—Entonces tenemos que ir a la capital y derrotar a este grupo y averiguar todo lo que podamos sobre ellos, ¿No?— dijo neji ganando un giño del yondaime.

—Sin embargo deben tener mucho cuidado ya que el mensaje no nos da mucha informacion, solo sabemos que el grupo se oculta an las afueras de la ciudad, deben ir a reunirse con el daimyo y tratar de averiguar todo lo que puedan antes de iniciar un ataque— dijo el rubio mayor entregando a kasumi el pergamino que les mando el daimyo.

— ¿No deberian venir con nosotros Menma-Nii, Yusei-kun, Kakashi-sensei o incluso sasuke-teme para garantizar el éxito de la mision?— pregunto kasumi seriamente ya que si iban enfrentar a alguien de nivel kage lo mas logico era llevar a alguien de dicho nivel ya que aunque ella era poderosa su nivel solo era bajo kage mientras que los antes mencionados ostentaban dicho nivel.

—Creeme que aunque quisiera enviarlos no sera posible, tu hermano y tu esposo salieron de mision apenas hace unas horas y kakashi todavia no regresa de una mision a largo plazo— explico minato sorprendiendo ligeramente a kasumi ya que por eso no habia visto a su esposo en casa esta mañana.

— ¿Y sasuke?— pregunto neji entrecerrando los ojos.

—Esta de vacaciones en una segunda luna de miel según el para renacer al clan uchiha y no volvera hasta dentro de unos dias— gruño minato evidentemente molesto ya que a pesar de llevar años de casado ninguna de las dos esposas del ultimo uchiha leal habia quedado embarazada y esto comenzaba a preocupar al concejo.

—Ese bastardo— gruño kiba igual de molesto que el hokage ya que el uchiha estaba en sabra kami donde teniendo sexo con dos chicas mientras ellos irian a jugarse la vida contra un grupo desconocido.

—Problemático entonces tendremos que arreglarnosla nosotros— gruño shikamaru saliendo de la focina con sus compañeros para prepararse y salir hacia la capital.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Ubicación desconocida**

En lo profundo de un bosque en una isla cercana a Hi no kuni el olor a carne quemada inunda los pulmones de cualquiera que se acerca, se pueden ver las tiendas y las carretas destruidas, los caballos que jalaban estas ultimas corriendo por todos lados escapando de todo el desastre, se puede apreciar claramente las pilas de cadaveres ardiendo en un extraño fuego color rojo sangre esparciendo el putrido olor por toda la zona.

La mayoria de los cadaveres antes personas tienen pinta de ser gente muy mal encarada, son en su mayoria hombres adutos o mujeres maduras, se pueden apreciar varios mazos, espadas o cuchillos dando la clara señal de que estas personas eran bandidos.

Toda esta escena de muerte es observada por dos siluetas de estatura media de pie sobre una formacion rocosa.

—No cabe duda…ellos estuvieron aquí, casi siento pena por los pobres bastardos que tuvieron la mala fortuna de encontrarse con ellos pero bien dicen que uno siembra lo que cosecha— murmuro una de las siluetas en tono serio con una voz suave pero a su vez algo grave.

—Malditos me robaron toda la diversion— gruño la segundo voz ligeramente mas grave pero de tono mas chillon y sonaba algo molesto.

—No venimos aquí para jugar baka, venimos con ordenes estrictas de acabar con esos tipos causando la menor destruccion posible baka— gruño la primera voz algo irritado por la actitud de su compañero.

—ESO A MI NO ME IMPORTA YO LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES PELEAR CON ELLOS Y NO ME DIGAS BAKA MALDITO BAKA— grito muy enojado la segunda voz.

— ¿Que dijiste cerebro de llama?—

—Lo que escuchaste cubo de hielo—

Pronto ambas siluetas se enfrascaron en una pelea de insultos digna de dos niños de 4 años, todos los animales de la zona los veian con pena al ver como llegaron a los golpes generando una ligera nuve de polvo.

**(Strike Back)**

"**Kidou surae kaerare nai kurai no kakuri tsuda to shite mo"**

"**ite sen to ni mo are ba mo chi ron tei gou desho?"**

"**Sho sen unmei on age tsukera retate, No I Won't"**

"**hikuri kae shite, Because date kimi to mirai wo miretara saikou janai?"**

Los animales no pudieron evitar ver con curiosidad como ambas siluetas detenian su pelea y de sus bolsillos uno de ellos sacaba un extraño cuadro negro y delgado con una extraña pantalla, dicho objeto emitia una musica particularmente pegajosa que jamas en sus vidas habian escuchado, uno de los jovenes presiono la pantalla y la musica se detuvo.

—**¿Ustedes dos no estaban peleando de nuevo verdad?**— la voz que salia del extraño objeto era femenina pero contenia un tono extrañamente aterrador que zpesar de que no podian ver mas que dos siluetas oscuras los animales no tenian duda alguna de que ambos estaban palidos como fantasmas y temblando de miedo.

—Por supuesto que no estabamos peleando, nosotros dos somos tan amigos como siempre, ¿Verdad flamita?— pidio una de las siluetas con voz nerviosa abrazado a su compañero.

—Aye— chillo la otra voz evidentemente aterrada.

—**Mas les vale si no quieren que le pida a ya saben quien que me lleve con su tecnica y les de la paliza de sus vidas par de idiotas, mas les vale que sigan tan amigos como siempre y sobre todo mas les vale no estropear esta mision tan importante, ¿Me escucharon?**— ordeno la mujer con voz fria y letal que tenia al borde del infarto a los pobres chicos.

—Aye lady-sama— chillaron ambos atemorizados, se pudo escuchar un claro suspiro del aparato antes de que sonara un "Bip" indicando que la llamada habia terminado.

Uno de los dos hombres se paso la mano por el cabello soltando un suspiro de alivio antes de guardar el aparato en su bolsillo.

—Ahora ya se porque el sensei es el unico que puede soportar ese temperamento y ahora sabemos porque es el rey— murmuro la primera voz soltando un suspiro.

—Aye— respondio el otro de acuerdo con su amigo y aliviado de que esa mujer haya colgado.

—Supongo que no podra evitarse, vayamos por esos tipos para poder largarnos de aquí, ¿Crees poder seguirles el rastro con tu nariz?— la segunda figura comenzo a olfatear el aire en busca de el objetivo que tantos problemas les habia dado cuando de pronto fue capaz de captar un olor.

—Se fueron por haya— exclamo señalando hacia el mar en direccion hacia otro puerto.

—No cabe duda, deben estar en Hi no kuni…a pesar de las advertencias del sensei supongo que sera inevitable nuestro encuentro con los shinobi, tendremos que acabar con ellos de la mejor forma y demostrar que el reino ha alcanzado la cima y es mas fuerte que nunca— dijo la primera voz con conviccion ganando una sonrisa enorme por parte de su compañero.

—Asi que los ninjas, si son por lo menos algo de cerca de fuertes de lo que es el sensei….estoy encendido— exclamo el joven con evidnete emocion en su voz mientras de su nariz salia una pequeña llamarada de fuego.

Ambas siluetas salieron corriendo hacia el puerto con la intencion de tomar un barco y no detenerse hasta llegar a hi no kuni.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**1 dia despues**

La capital de Hi no Kuni es del diseño tipico del perioso edo y el palacio del daimyo es por mucho el edificio mas grande de la ciudad, sus calles normalmente estan llenas de gente que ya sea venden sus productos a los turistas y a los aldeanos, de las personas trabajando y realizando sus tipicas labores o de los nobles paseando por la ciudad como una mañana cualquiera.

Imaginense la sorpresa de los ninjas de konoha que acaban de llegar al ver que la ciudad normalmente llena de bullicio estaba en un silencio letal solo suprimido por los quejids de dolor y angustia, la imagen con la que fueron recibidos al llegar no les agrado en nada, una gran cantidad de casa y edificios destruidos o con partes arrancadas, podian ver a la distancia como el templo de los monjes estaba hecho pedazos y el palacio del daimyo los pisos de arriba parecian haber explotado y lo peor de todo era que en las calles estaban cubiertas por crateres y en todas partes habia hospitales improvisados con camillas para los heridos que eran los ninjas guardianes, varios samurais y los monjes, la gente trataba de ayudarse entre si y muchos incluso tratando de curar dentro de sus posibilidades a los heridos mientras los pocos samurai o monjes que estaban en pie buscaban cuerpos entre los escombros, tambien notaron que en otra seccion estaban varios cuerpos envueltos en mantas blancas, indudablemente eran cadaveres.

—Oh kami…. — kasumi puso su mano en su boca tratando de reprimir un jadeo retrocediendo unos pasos por la impresión, sus compañeros estaban igual de perturbados.

— ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aqui?— murmuro kiba preguntandose que clase de sujetos fueron capaces de provocar semejante destruccion.

—Problematico— gruño shikamaru externamente imperturbable pero interiormente recordando la masacre de los monjes hace 9 años, pero esto era mucho peor.

—Esto es tan poco juvenil…— murmuro lee pero sin ninguna muestra de entusiasmo.

Neji fue el unico que fue capaz de mantener la calma y rapidamente activo su byakugan pero nada lo preparo para lo que vio, la zona estaba inundada de una energia extraña, algo que nunca antes habia visto, habia unas auras blancas, azules, cafes y amarillas pero habia una que destacaba sobre las otras, era un aura rojo sangre y a pesar de que solo eran fragmentos podia notar que todas esas auras estaban llenas de malicia y sentimientos negativos.

—Kasumi trata de usar tus habilidades sensoriales y dime si puedes sentir algo— pidio neji con una expresion nerviosa, kasumi lo miro extrañana pero asintio.

Haciendo uso de sus habilidades como sensor kasumi pudo sentir los chakra debilitados de todos los ninjas, los monjes y los samurais pero ademas pudo sentir algo más que la saco totalmente de balance, era algo que no podia explicar pero era maligno.

—Siento otra energia desconocida, no es algo como lo que haya sentido antes pero sean quienes sean los dueños de ese poder no pueden ser nada bueno, pero se parece de cierta forma al senjutsu de mi hermano— respondio kasumi dejando a todos preocupados.

Antes de que pudieran seguir especulando sobre la situacion dos de los samurais se acercaron a ellos.

—Ustedes deben ser los ninjas de konoha, siganme a daimyo-sama le urge hablar con ustedes— sin darles tiempo de responder los samurai comenzaron a caminar hacia el palacio, los ninjas se miraron entre si antes de asentir y seguir a los samurai rumbo al palacio.

Mientras caminaban pudieron ver claramente a mucha gente mirando con miedo y desesperacion, habia muchos heridos y muertos, apretaron los puños con furia antes de prometerse a si mismos que esto no se quedaria asi.

Finalmente llegaron a la sala de reuniones del palacion, era una mesa larga donde normalmente se sientan la corte pero esta vez solo estaba sentado el daimyo al otro extremo de la mesa, lo que no se esperaban era que dicho hombre tenia una gaza en el pomulo derecho, el brazo vendado y varios curitas en otras heridas de menor importancia.

—Me alegra de que hayan llegado lo mas rapido posible— dijo el daimyo seriamente haciendo una seña con la mano para que los ninjas tomaran asiento dejando de lado todas las formalidades ya que en esta situacion esa era la menor de las preocupaciones.

Los ninjas algo incomodos se sentaron en las sillas.

—Daimyo-sama tal y como decia su mensaje venimos lo mas rapido posible, yo soy Namikaze Kasumi, la lider de este equipo, el es Nara Shikamaru el segundo al mando, el es Hyuga Neji, el es Rock Lee y el es Inuzuka Kiba— dijo kasumi con cortesia con sus compañeros asintiendo.

—Estamos al tanto de toda la situacion pero necesitamos mas informacion para poder proceder de manera adecuada ya que tenemos razones para creer que el lider de este grupo que los ataco tenga un nivel kage— dijo shikamaru conteniendose para decir problemático ante el daimyo, este solo solto un pesado suspiro ante de relatar todo lo acontecido.

—Fue hace unos 4 dias cuando ellos 5 aparecieron, eran extraños, incluso su vestimenta no es algo como le que haya visto antes en estas tierras pero eran evidentemente guerreros, llegaron a decirme que venian de una tierra lejana y a ofrecer su proteccion al pais a cambio de cierto tributo, cuando me ngue ellos se fueron amenazando con que esto no se quedaria asi, al dia siguiente ellos atacaron la ciudad, eran monstruos, ellos 5 por si mismos derrotaron a todo mi ejercito y cuando el lider vino por mi al palacio solo fue gracias a que me arroje de la ventana y que mis ninjas guardianes activaron un explosivo oculto en la parte superior del palacio que fuimos capaces de forzar una retirada temporal pero estoy seguro de que muy pronto regresaran— relato el feudal recordando todo lo acontecido y sobre todo que de puro milagro cayo en algo suave cuando se arrojo de la ventana.

—Podria decirnos algo sobre sus habilidades daimyo-sama— pidio neji entrecerrando los ojos ya que esa energia que vieron sus ojos aun le daba un mal presentimiento.

—Eso es lo peor de todo, no tenemos registro alguno de algo similar a lo que vimos, cada uno de ellos tenia dominio de un elemento de la naturaleza y cuando usaban alguna tecnica un circulo extraño aparecia ante ellos y no usaban sellos de manos, uno de ellos podia transofrar su cuerpo en tierra y fundirse con la tierra, otro de ellos podia transformarse en agua y crear agua de la nada, otro de ellos podia transformarse en rayos y expulsar rayos, otro de ellos podia crear rafagas de viento y convertir partes de su cuerpo en viento…— el daimyo se quedo en silencio por unos momentos mostrando evidente miedo en sus ojos mientras los ninjas se quedaban en silencio ya que nunca habian escuchado de nada remotamente parecido a lo relatado por el daimyo, tal vez lo del elemento agua con el clan hozuki pero hasta donde sabian dicho clan estaba extinto y aun asi los circulos que mencionaba tampoco tenian sentido.

— ¿Y que ocurrio con el ultimo?— pregunto lee algo curioso ya que podia ver el miedo en los ojos del daimyo.

—Ese hombre…..no ese monstruo…nunca podre olvidarlo…..el fue el que derroto a mis 12 ninjas guardianes, con simples movimientos desataba unas horribles llamas carmesi y no importaba cuanto lo atacaran nada parecia hacerle daño, solo pudo ser herido por el explosivo de mi palacio y aun asi no fue herido mortalmente pero si lo suficiente como para retroceder, recuerdo que se transofrmo en una bola de fuego y se fue volando hacia el bosque— el relato del daimyo confirmo las sospechas de los ninjas, eso debia ser la persona de nivel kage que indudablemente era el lider de esas personas.

—Kiba crees poder rastrear el olor de esos sujetos— pregunto kasumi al inuzuka.

—Necesito algo de uno de ellos para poder tener un olor— respondio kiba seriamente, el daimyo chasqueo los dedos y aparecio un samurai con una caja que contenia lo que parecia ser una prenda hecha trisas.

—Uno de los monjes pudo arrancarle esto a uno de esos sujetos, espero y pueda serles util— el daimyo saco la prenda que parecia ser una chaqueta blanca de cuero con el estampado de un demonio en la espalda, kiba y akamaru olfatearon dicho objeto y comenzaron a caminar en busqueda de un olor similar.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo daimyo-sama, iremos en su busqueda y al amanecer atacaremos— dijo neji antes de salir junto a los demas.

—Les deseo suerte— grito el daimyo con la esperanza de que los ninjas fueran capaces de enfrentar a ese monstruo.

Nadie noto jamas que en la pared por unos segundos se pudo observar claramente como alguien parpadeaba antes de que una sombra se movio a gran velocidad.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Por la noche**

En medio del bosque muy cerca de la capital del fuego se encontraban reunidas 5 personas alrededor de una fogata degustando sus alimentos, todos eran inusuales a su manera.

La primera era una mujer joven de unos 25 años de piel blanca, tenia cabello negrro largo hasta la cintura, ojos azules y un cuerpo digno de una diosa, vestia de forma muy provocativa, un par de botas negras de tacon alto, unos micro shorts negros muy ajustados y una blusa escotada que daba una generosa vista de sus pechos, sobre sus hombros descansaba una capa negra con un circulo extraño color azul estampado.

El segundo era un hombre extremadamente alto, quiza media alrededor de 2 metros de alto, un verdadero gigante, tenia el cabello rojo y largo con algo de barba, sus ojos color negro y su mueca amenazante sin duda eran algo que intimidaba al mas valiente de los hombres, vestia unicamente pantalon blanco y botas negras dejando expuesto su cuerpo exageradamente musculoso que haria ver al raikage como un enclenque, sobre sus hombros descansaba una capa negra con el mismo circulo pero en color café.

El tercero era un hombre de estatura media, de cabello largo, rubio y rizado que llegaba hasta media espalda, parecia estar cerca de los 30 años, tenia piel blanca y un fisico algo delgado, vestia de forma mucho mas extraña que sus compañeros, llevaba lo que parecia ser un pantalon de vestir negro, zapatos negros, camisa blanca de cuello abotonada hasta el pecho y encima un saco negro, sobre sus hombros descansaba el mismo abrigo negro pero con un circulo amarillo.

La cuarta persona era una mujer madura de unos 30 años, tenía el cabello corto blanco con un mechon pintado de azul, piel blanca y ojos cafes, su fisico era mas delgado y menos exuberante pero tambien era de muy buen ver, vestia un pantalon ajustado negro, sandalias de tacon negras y todo su cuerpo cubierto de vendas de vendas con un chaleco negro cubriendola, sobre sus hombros llevaba una capa negra con el circulo blanco estmpado.

Todos de cierta forma eran intimidantes pero ninguno tanto como el ultimo sujeto, era un hombre alto, quiza de 1.80 m de estatura y no parecia pasar de los 20 años, tenia la piel palida como la porcelana, su fisico era considerablemente musculoso pero sin llegar a la exageracion, su rostro era afilado y carente de cualquier imperfeccion, sus ojos de forma afilada eran amarillo con la iris afilada y finalmente tenia el cabello largo y color naranja hasta la cintura con varios mechones cayendo sobre su rostro, el hombre vestia unicamente pantalones grises y botas azules dejando ver su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices de anteriores batallas y algunos tatuajes.

—Con que finalmente llegaron los refuerzos— murmuro la mujer de cabello negro con voz algo seductora.

—Asi es Kiyomi, se han reunido con el daimyo esta mañana y tal vez ya hayan encontrado nuestro rastro, nos atacaran al amanecer— respondio el gigante de cabello rojo a la mujer identificada como kiyomi que solo esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Cuántas personas?— pregunto el rubio con voz suave y sedosa que en nada envidiaba a la de un noble.

—Enviaron a 5 ninjas— respondio el pelirrojo ganando una mueca de sus compañeros.

— ¿Dijiste 5 personas?, creo que no infundamos suficiente miedo en el daimyo, enviar solo a 5 personas cuando destruimos la capital en menos de una hora, esto es un ultraje— exclamo kiyomi evidentemente molesta.

—De seguro que hay algo especial en esos ninjas verdad Razo— dijo la mujer de cuerpo vendado mientras el hombre identificado como razo sonreia enormemente.

—Pude sentir su poder Shura….no tanto como el nuestro pero sin duda son fuertes, son 4 hombres, una mujer y un perro— dijo razo dejando en silencio a los demas.

— ¿Un perro?— pregunto shura con icredulidad.

—Parece ser que los ninjas no son lo que esperabamos, enviar a un perro a detenernos es lo mas ridiculo que eh oido jajajajaja— exclamo el hombre rubio carcajeandose y rodando sobre el suelo.

—Te recuerdo que una casion casi mueres por garras de un perro enviado por el Rey o me equivoco Light-chan— dijo kiyomi algo divertida al ver como el hombre se ponia rojo de furia.

—CALLATE KIYOMI NO HABLAMOS DEL MISMO TIPO DE PERRO— grito light haciendo un berrinche tipico de un niño.

El grupo pronto se enfrasco en un debate inecesario sobre akamaru pero el hombre de pelo naranja que se habia mantenido callado durante toda la conversacion decidio retomar el orden.

—CIERREN LA PUTA BOCA IDIOTAS— grito el pelinaranja con voz profunda mientras un aura de fuego lo rodeaba y basta decir que sus compañeros algo asustados cerraron la boca. — ¿Razo?, ¿Qué tan peligrosos son estos ninjas?— pregunto el pelinaranja de forma seria.

—Ellos lucen fuertes Rouga-sama pero si tuviera que decidir por meros niveles de poder diria que ula mujer es la más fuerte seguida de un chico de pelo largo pero tambien otro sujeto con cabello de tazon luce muy fuerte fisicamente— explico razo mientras que su lider se mostro imperturbable.

— ¿Crees que podremos ganar?— pregunto rouga seriamente.

—Por supuesto que podemos, pueden ser fuertes pero nosotros lo somos más— exclamo razo dando un grito de guerra seguido de sus compañeros.

Rouga sonrio ampliamente ante esa reaccion mientras su poder una vez mas estallaba en vida con un fuego carmesi envolviendo su cuerpo.

—En ese caso esperaremos mañana por la mañana a los ninjas y una vez que acabemos con ellos tomaremos la ciudad, necesitaremos todas las bases posibles si queremos seguir evadiendo al reino, porque somos el **Equipo Slayer **y nada podra detenernos— exclamo rouga dando un grito de guerra tan espeluznante que todos los animales de la zona huyeron despavoridos.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Mientras tanto en las costas de Hi no kuni las mismas dos siluetas que hace un dia peleaban como idiotas van descendiendo lentamente de una pequeña barca.

—No cabe duda, el equipo slayer esta aqui— dijo la voz chillona olfateando un poco en el aire.

—Debo reconocerlo, esos idiotas son dificiles de buscar, es el instinto de auto conservacion de los cobardes, huir— murmuro el otro sujeto con algo de arrogancia mientras sacaba su mochila de la barca al igual que su compañero. —Es algo ironico pensarlo, enviar a dos slayers para detener al equipo slayer—

—Rouga del renacer, un criminal de clase S que de alguna forma logro evadir a nuestras fuerzas poco despues de la firma del tratado para unificar al reino, jejeje ya quiero tener la oportunidad de pelear con el hahahaha— exclamo la otra silueta riendo d emocion mientras escupia un gran chorro de fuego hacia el cielo.

—Solo trata de no matarlo ya que el sensei lo quiere con vida al igual que a los otros cuatro— gruño la otra persona sabiendo muy bien la racha destructora de su amigo.

—No prometo nada, el no sera feliz de vernos tomando en cuenta que fue nuestro sense eli tomo las ultimas 4 vidas de su padre— dijo el otro chico rememorando viejos tiempos.

—Como sea es mejor que nos apresuremos, si seguimos a este paso llegaremos al amanecer—

Ambas siluetas caminaro tranquilamente perdiendose entre la densa neblina, poco sabia konoha, hi no kuni y las naciones elementales en general que pronto se llevaria a cabo el enfrentamiento que pondria en boca de todo a lo que hoy en dia es la nacion mas poderosa del mundo.

**Esta historia continuara…..**

**Lo se fue muy corto pero la verdad andaba falto de inspiracion, por eso me tarde una semana más de lo prometido, de verdad les juro que trate de escribir el capitulo, lo que sucedió fue que el dia domingo de la semana pasada tuve demasiada tarea de la cual me olvide por completo los dias viernes y sabado, el lunes cuando tenia pensado escribirlo esa maldita enana que se hace llamar mi maestra de ingles se le ocurrio dejarnos bastante tarea de la guerra civil de Estados unidos, ¿Porque?, no tengo idea, para cuando finalmente logre concluirla y trate de escribir el fic me quede en blanco, lo unico que estaba en mi mente era el maldito Douglas o como se llame y hasta ahora no puede recuperar la inspiracion, de verdad lo siento, acepto las criticas, comentarios de apoyo y sugerencias, dejen sus reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Errores tan grandes que bien podrian tener éxito 2**

**No soy dueño de ninguno de los animes que se mencionan en esta recopilacion, todos pertenecen a sus autores originales.**

**Para los que leyeron "Errores tan grande que bien podrian tener éxito 1" estoy seguro de que saben de que trata esto y para los que no les dare una explicacion breve.**

**Lo que leeran a continuacion carece de todo sentido, el mejor ejemplo que puedo usar para describirlo es que son como los Bloopers de las series de television pero a su vez algo distintos o refritos como lo quieran llamar, son fragmentos de algunos fics que yo escribi en momentos de inspiracion tan fuertes que solo encendia la computadora y no paraba de escribir lo primero que llegaba a mi mente, muchas de estas cosas no pasaron de 6 o en algunos casos mas capitulos antes de que deje de escribirlos por distintos motivos, perdida de inspiracion, dejaron de gustarme, me quede sin ideas o sencillamente los proyectos eran demasiado largos para mi gusto.**

**El punto es que en compensacion por mi larga ausencia anteriormente subi los fragmentos de fics que inicie y nunca conclui a forma de bloopers como compensacion, fue puro copiar y pegar de viejos archivos de word a un nuevo documento, sin embargo el problema es que tengo demasiados trabajos de este tipo sin contar mis proyectos actuales, tanto que para que vean un poco mas de este tipo de trabajos me veo forzado a realizar una segunda parte ya que si lo hiciera todo en un capitulo seria muy de hueva para algunos usuarios leerlo todo en un solo capitulo.**

**Les dire que yo normalmente tengo una carpeta que tiene mas carpetas dentro de otras carpetas donde finalmente organizo cada uno de mis proyectos, muchas veces borre trabajos como los que antes menciones que escribi en un ataque de creatividad porque yo pense que jamas volveria a tocar dichos documentos, si tambien tuviera que incluir esos proyectos no duden que de esto saldria hasta una cuarta parte, de hecho si no mal recuerdo escribi 6 capitulos de un fic llamado "Revolucion Demoniaca" al que podriamos llamar el fic padre de "Amanecer de los reyes" pero desgraciadamente lo borre.**

**En fin sin mas que decir disfruten de estos fragmentos, si sigo con estos ataques de inspiracion no duden en que tendremos tercera, cuarta y tal vez una quinta parte, si algun autor quiere tomar alguna idea de mis apuntes sin sentido sea mas que bienvenido.**

**Sin más que decir…..**

**Que empiece el show**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Namikaze Boss**

**(Un fic del que hable mucho y jamas escribi mas que un par de fragmentos jeje, espero que los disfruten, es un escrito ya muy viejo por lo que notaran que hay muchas cosas que difieren del canon y que mi forma de escribir aun no es tan buena)**

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de konoha con una expresion algo nostalgica tratando de asimilar su situacion, despues de tantos años estaba de regreso en la aldea, se fue como uno de los tantos huerfanos que dejo el ataque del kyuubi ya hace más de 20 años que tenian que robar para poder comer lo minimo para mantenerse con fida y ahora regresaba como una de las personas mas ricas del mundo posiblemente tanto o mas que un daimyo, podia notar la mirada sorpresiva que le daban la mayoria de los aldeanos ya que sus ropas inevitablemente llamaban la atencion, despues de todo el uso de traje es muy poco comun en el continente shinobi, sumandole el hecho de que las telas parecen ser muy finas y su abrigo lleno de condecoraciones sobre la cadena que lo sujeta no era de sorprenderse que muchas de las miradas estuvieran sobre el.

Eso le molestaba.

Habia hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para eludir a sus guardaespaldas que lo unico que les falta es querer seguirlo hasta el baño o cuando esta en la cama con alguna mujer solo para que la gente chismosa arruine sus momentos de tranquilidad, no le molestaba la lealtad que le tenian sus guardias, todo lo contrario pero aveces sencillamente le gustaria ir a algun lugar sin llamar demasiado la atencion.

Algo resignado siguio su camino hasta finalmente llegar al lugar que tanto habia buscado, era muy diferente a como lo recordaba pero aun emitia el ambiente calido y agradable que tenia en su niñez, ese sabor que habia soñado tanto y que jamas penso que volveria a probar, habia contratado a los mejores chefs del mundo con la remota esperanza de poder emular ese anciado sabor pero siempre terminaba fracasando logrando un gran sabor pero no ese sabor que tanto añoraba, finalmente despues de tantos años estaba en el Ichiraku Ramen.

Sin embargo pudo notar al instante que el local habia cambiado enormemente en los 17 años que estubo ausente, el restaurante que el recordaba era pequeño, apenas el espacio justo para unos 5 clientes, la barra, una pequeña cocina en la parte de atrás y un baño para las necesidades basicas, este edificio era muy diferente al ichiraku que el recordaba, el edificio era evidentemente mas grande, con unas 10 mesas para unas 4 personas cada una, la barrra ahora mas grande con espacio para unas 10 personas, el mueble en el lado opuesto de esta es evidentemente mas grande al punto en que hay una interesante selección de bebidas y una puerta con el letrero de cocina, ademas ahora hay 3 baños para hombres, mujeres y empleados respectivamente, un cuarto de limpieza y una oficina pequeña.

"_Veo que al viejo teuchi lo ha tratado muy bien la vida_" penso naruto contento por aquel hombre que en su momento fue tan amable con los huerfanos de la aldea dandoles algo de comida cada vez que podia, dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que de hecho no habia gente en el restaurante ya que eran las primeras horas de la mañana.

Pudo divisar al instante a teuchi que estaba de espaldas, una sonrisa astuta adorno el rostro del jefe de la mafia mientras pensaba en la reaccion que tendria el cocinero despues de tantos años de no verlo, con ese pensamiento se acerco hacia la barra haciendo aproposito algo de ruido mientras se sentaba.

"Bienvenido a Ichiraku Ramen que puedo servirle" pregunto teuchi sin mirar al cliente.

"8 tazones de miso ramen y algo de sake" respondio naruto algo divertido al ver teuchi se tensaba visiblemente ya que no conocia a nadie que pididera tantas copas de ramen, tal vez solo los akimichi pero ellos solo venian en fines de semana ya que son dueños de varios de los restaurantes de konoha, el solo conocia una persona que pedia semejantes cantidades de comida, algo tembloroso volteo para encarar al cliente y todo el color de su rostro fue succionado.

"No puede ser…" susurro teuchi soltando el cuchillo que tenia en la mano al ver quien era su cliente, ese cabello rubio y esos ojos azules eran algo que jamas olvidaria y no por ser las caracteristicas de su hokage sino que tambien por ser las mismas caracteristicas de quien fue su mejor cliente.

"¿Qué te ocurre viejo?, acaso viste un fantasma, duele bastante que reacciones asi despues de años de no vernos" dijo naruto sin dejar de sonreir al ver como lentamente teuchi se recuperaba del shock.

"¿Naruto eres tu?" pregunto teuchi algo incredulo, le costaba creer que el mismo niño que habia desaparecido hace mas de 17 años que vestia con playeras rotas y pantalones raspados fuera el mismo hombre bien vestido y aparentemente bastante refinado que estaba ante el.

"Claro que soy yo viejo" dijo naruto con una sonrisa zorruna por las reacciones de teuchi.

"Naruto muchacho pero mirate como has crecido….¿Que has hecho estos ultimos años?, tan solo mirate, estas hecho todo un hombre" exclamo teuchi pasandose del otro lado de la barra dandole un abrazo paternal al chico.

"Jeje veo que a ti te ha tratado muy bien la vida…..tan solo mira este lugar…es muy diferente de lo que yo recordaba" murmuro naruto mirando el local de un lado a otro.

"Lo se…fue unos años despues de que te fuiste…..gane cierto concurso de cocina donde gane una pequeña fortuna de dinero…..lo primero que hice fue mudarme del barrio rojo a una zona mas concurrida y abri este nuevo local pero no hablemos de mi, esto lo tenemos que celebrar" teuchi dio un salto hacia la barra y de su mueble saco una botella de sake de servirle una copa de ramen a naruto. "Un brindis por tu regreso" dijo teuchi sirviendole algo de sake al chico y una copa el mismo.

"Gracias" murmuro naruto tomando la copa y chocandola con la de teuchi antes de beberlo y comenzar a comer.

"¿Por cierto?, que ha sido de ti estos años, cuando te fuiste solo dejaste una carta de despedida sin muchas explicaciones, ademas veo por tu ropa que no te ha ido nada mal" pregunto teuchi iniciando conversacion ya que le intrigaban esos detalles notando que las ropas de naruto definitivamente no debian ser nada baratas.

"Solo digamos que eh viajado por el mundo estos ultimos años, podria decirse que me dedico al comercio" murmuro naruto lo ultimo con una sonrisa nerviosa pero no podia decirse que estaba mintiendo.

Naruto paso la proxima hora hablando amenamente con teuchi hasta que el local comenzo a recibir clientes, teuchi se dedico a atender a los clientes mientras naruto comia y bebia sin ninguna preocupacion.

Sin nada mejor que hacer comenzo a leer el periodico y no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa al leer el artículo principal.

"**Cayo una de las redes criminales mas peligrosas de Kaze no kuni, el clan Yakuza conocido como Kuroi Suna que durante años se ha dedicado principalmente al trafico de esclavos secuestrando a innumerables personas en especial mujeres por las aldeas menores de Kaze no kuni en ocasiones sobornando a los ninjas de menor rango para poder actuar con impunidad, hace dos noches un peloton formado por unos 50 shinobis de suna comandados personalmente por el Godaime Kazekage partieron hacia la ubicación recien descubierta de la mansion de los lideres de el clan Kuroi Suna con el fin de eliminarlos de una vez por todas, cuando llegaron encontraron la mencionada mansion totalmente destruida y con los cadaveres de los lideres y otros 40 sicarios muchos de ellos ex shinobis, el jefe de esta mafia mismo fue encontrado clavado pecho arriba al piso con varios tubos de acero con signos de tortura en su cuerpo y con la marca del clan Namikaze quemada en el pecho ademas de haber visto a un grupo formado por 6 personas encapuchadas huyendo de la escena, algunos de los ninjas pudieron ver que uno de los abrigos tenia la marca de dicho clan, se inicio una persecucion en contra de estas personas pero escaparon y se cree que se dirigen a Hi no kuni, en los ultimos dias se han arrestado a mas de 20 shinobi personas de alto rango en la corte del Daimyo del viento por haber protegido y colaborado con el clan Kuroi Suna, se ha destruido una enorme bodega cargada de drogas y ademas se han clausurado 2 burdeles en Kaze no Kuni que compraban mujeres al clan con el fin de explotarlas sexualmente, se informa que el daimyo ha dado ordenes explicitas de aumentar la presencia de fuerzas militares en los poblados de menor recurso ya que es el lugar preferido de los mafiosos y los altos mandos aun temen que el clan Namikaze trate de hacerse cargo de los antiguos territorios del clan Kuroi Suna, entre las ordenes tambien se ha iniciado una investigacion hacia el misterioso lider de esta mafia ya que a pesar de ser uno de los clanes Yakuza mas antiguos y poderosos con mas de 100 años de haber sido fundado nunca se ha sabido quienes la manejan ni como se maneja la sucesion de lideres**"

Naruto no pudo evitar dar un silbido de impresión ante lo que leia, sin duda las noticias viajaban rapido entre konoha y suna ya que todo eso tenia tan solo 3 dias de ocurrido, hubiera seguido leyendo de no ser porque el sonido de la campana de la puerta llamo su atencion, se asomo ligeramente por el rabillo del ojo con la intencion de ver quien habia entrado y no pudo evitar palidecer ligeramente al ver quienes eran.

Eran unos equipos de ninjas de konoha, reconocio a muchos de ellos por el libro bingo y de sus muy vagos recuerdos de la aldea cuando entro a la academia ninja antes de abandonarla ya que no le gustaba seguir ordenes, eran el equipo 7 formado por Senju Menma, Uchiha Sasuke y Haruna Sakura, el equipo 8 formado por Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba, el equipo 10 formado por Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji y Nara Shikamaru, el equipo 9 formado por Hyuga Neji, Tenten Higurashi y Rock Lee, finalmente el equipo 11 formado por Senju Kasumi y Sai.

Todos estos sujetos no eran algo que preocupara a naruto, el era el jefe del clan mafioso mas poderoso y sanguinario del mundo por el amor de kami, habia enfrentado cosas muchisimo peores que ver un numero de simples chunin con algunos jounin en un espacio tan pequeño que pareciera que esta siendo rodeado, lo que realmente le aterro fue el tercer miembro del equipo 11 ya que el jamas olvidaria a esa persona, no importa cuanto trate de olvidarlo dificilmente podria olvidar a lo que fue uno de sus pocos amigos en konoha, Uchiha Sayuri, la hermana de sasuke y la hija del jefe del clan uchiha.

Naruto no pudo evitar quedar ligeramente perplejo al ver lo mucho que habia cambiado su amiga de la infancia con los años, la joven de ahora 23 años era por mucho la mujer mas bella que hubiera visto en su vida, tenia la piel blanca y tersa libre de imperfeciones, ojos negros, cabello negro que llegaba hasta su trasero atado en una cola alta una figura de infarto que volveria loco al hombre mas santo, su vestimenta consistia en las tipicas sandalias ninja azules, un short negro que llegaba hasta los muslos, una blusa negra ajustada que resaltaba sus firmes pechos y encima una camisa azul con el simbolo de su clan, su banda ninja estaba sujeta a su brazo y una bufanda azul que el conocia muy bien cubria la piel de su cuello.

"_Mierda…no esperaba tener que encontrarme con ella tan pronto….tengo que irme de aqui_" penso naruto algo preocupado dejando un fajo de billetes en la mesa a forma de pago de la cuenta mas la propina mirando como el grupo juntaba unas mesas para sentarse todo juntos ocupando un espacio considerable del lugar. "Es mi oportunidad" susurro para si mismo preparandose para salir discretamente por la puerta pero estaba tan distraido que accidentalmente choco con alguien tirandolo al piso.

"Oye idiota cual es tu maldita problema, ¿Quieres tener problemas con la elite o que?" exclamo la voz molesta de kiba inuzuka tirado en el piso que se habia alejado de sus compañeros con el fin de ir al baño antes de ser derribado por otra persona, molesto se dispuso a demostrarle al "Debil" que habia tenido la osadia de tirarlo lo que sucede con meterse con la elite sin saber que muchas persona por haberlo insultado de formas mas sutiles habian sido asesinadas.

"Que sucede kiba, ¿Este sujeto te esta dando problemas?" pregunto menma de forma seria acercandose al igual que los otros ninjas con la intencion de ayudar a su amigo.

Fue en ese momento que la miada de naruto se encontro con los orbes negros de sayuri la cual la miro por un par de segundos antes de soltar un jadeo.

"No puede ser" murmuro la pelinegra dando unos pasos hacia atrás confundiendo a sus amigos.

"¿Qué sucede sayuri-chan?, ¿Conoces a este tipo?" pregunto tenten mirando al hombre por primera vez notando que algo no estaba bien, algo en esta persona no le gustaba, gritaba peligro a todas luces y tenia una mirada como si indicara que ya por su mente estaba pensando en las formas mas factibles de asesinarlos.

"¿Realmente eres tu?, dime que estos ojos no me estan engañando, porfavor dime que eres tu naruto-kun" sayuri reconocio a primera vista a esta persona y una vez superado su shock camino hacia el hasta quedar frente a frente, o bueno con su rostro a la altura de su pecho ya que pudo notar que el joven habia crecido bastante, tal vez alrededor de 1.90 m, pero no importa cuants años pasen, que cambien de ropa o algo asi, ella jamas olvidaria a su mejor amigo de la infancia por el que lloro semanas cuando supo que habia desaparecido.

Naruto comenzo a sudar a mares ya que esto definitivamente no estaba en sus planes, si salia con vida de esta tendria que recordar nunca dar nada por hecho, pero por su mente pensaba que esto no podia ponerse peor.

"BBOOOOOSSSSSSSSS, BBOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS, ¿DONDE ESTA?" gritaron varias voces antes de ver como su guardia personal entraba por la puerta corriendo, llorando de preocupacion y armados hasta los dientes, solo una cosa paso por la mente de naruto.

"_Si salgo con vida de esto definitivamente matare yo mismo a esa bola de idiotas_" penso naruto antes de pensar en como salir de esta situacion.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Revolucion Demoniaca**

**(Mencione muchas veces este fic que bien podriamos llamar la historia precursora de amanecer de los reyes ya que el objetivo inicial de esta historia era convertir a naruto en una clase de rey demonio de otro continente pero antes de comenzar a escribirlo comence a ver en la version anime Nurarihyon no Mago y apenas planeo leerme el manga sin embargo los primeros capitulos que eh visto hasta ahora de esta serie me han gustado bastante junto a los conceptos del mismo, tambien me tome el tiempo de ver el ova donde aparece Rihan, el padre de Rikuo y el otro ova donde aparece nurarihyon siendo jove, la verdad me ha gustado mas el tipo de Youkais de esta serie que lo que tenia planeado originalmente asi que comence a basarme un poco mas en esta serie para dicho fic, obviamente no use muchas de las hablilidades de esta serie para mi fic pero si que use algunas de las apariencias y bastantes conceptos,en mi opinion una de las mejores cosas de esta serie de anime/manga es que vuelve un poco mas a lo clasico, ya saben tipo Inuyasha, SamuraiX , Yuyu Hakusho pero con las maravillas de la animacion moderna, por cierto aquí naruto se parece a nurarihyon no tiene la cabeza alargada como este, su cabello sera asi por naturaleza y punto)**

Namikaze minato tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para reprimir un dolor de cabeza, cuando recibio un mensaje de que en cuestion de dias la aldea recibiria la visita de un representante de la corte del pais del fuego con un mensaje super secreto del mismisimo Daimyo no pudo evitar preguntarse si acaso kami o alguna entidad divina le tenia alguna clase de odio, el era muy conciente de que el daimyo no habia tenido en la mejor de las estimas a konoha durante los ultimos años despues de la muerte de naruto, el hombre y toda la nobleza de Hi no Kuni se habian mostrado horrorizados cuando descubrieron que los normalmente pacificos y amables aldeanos de konoha habian crucificado, azotado, torturado y asesinado con una puñalada en la cabeza a un niño de 5 años por el simple hecho de ser un jinchuriki, durante los ultimos años el hombre se habia dedicado a castigar a konoha por sus pecados en el ambito economico y politico.

Desde cortando a la mitad la financiacion mensual que el asignaba a la aldea, multando a todo el concejo incluyendo a los jefes de clan, el concejo civil, los ancianos y a el mismo con multas bastante considerables, por si fuera poco el hombre envio a los 12 ninjas guardianes personalmente a hacer su propia investigacion y cuando se entero de que toda la poblacion civil y ninja en general con muy escasas excepciones participaba en las barbaries cometidas contra el infante duplico los impuestos a toda la poblacion llevando a konoha a una inestabilidad economica.

Naturalmente no fatlo el hombre de origen civil que enfurecido tuvo la osadia de llamar al daimyo "Hijo de puta amante del demonio" no hace falta decir que dicho hombre fue horriblemente torturado, según rumores que violado durante su estadia en la carcel antes de ser brutalmente asesinado frente a toda la aldea.

Con toda franquesa el mismo no podia culpar al daimyo por todas sus acciones durante los ultimos años pero a pesar de todo le dolia ver a su pueblo precioso sufrir de tal forma, cuando hizo pasar a su hijo recien nacido como el jinchuriki del kyuubi penso que era lo mejor para konoha, sus otros dos hijos que eran los verdaderos contenedores del bijuu crecerian libres del odio de ser jinchurikis siendo encaminados por el buen camino para ser los niños de la profecia de los sapos, la poblacion tendria en quien dar rienda suelta a sus frustraciones por las perdidas del ataque del kyuubi, danzo ni los ancianos tendrian al kyuubi en su poder para convertirlo en su arma personal y naruto no tendria que pasar por lor horrores de tener que ser el hijo del yondaime hokage siendo perseguido toda su vida por iwagakure, sabia que naruto lo pasaria mal pero nunca penso que su aldea fuera a llegar tan lejos como para asesinarlo, no habia estado bien consigo mismo desde ese dia y kushina tampoco, ni siquiera podian darse el pequeño lujo de hacer un funeral para dicho niño sin tener que revelar el secreto tras sus origenes pero habian aprendido a vivir con ello ya que konoha siempre seria lo mas importante.

Ahora no podia evitar sentirse algo nervioso por su reunion que tendria hoy con el mandatario del daimyo ya que en los ultimos años cualquier noticia que llegara de parte del alto mando del pais normalmente no era nada bueno, de hecho habia mantenido el mensaje que recibio como un alto secreto ya que si el concejo se enteraba que llegaria un mandatario tratarian de hacer algo estupido como tratar de sobornarlo o de manipular su mente usando un yamanaka lo cual seria muy riesgoso si el daimyo se llegase a enterar.

"Yondaime-sama el mandatario del daimyo ha llegado" dijo un anbu sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio.

"Haganlo pasar" ordeno minato con el anbu asintiendo.

Momentos despyes por las puertas entro el mandatario del lider del pais del fuego, era un hombre de mediana estatura, cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros, un kimono elegante y un sombrero tipico de los nobles, el hombre ademas tenia un bigotito algo largo y llevaba en sus manos un pergamino que contenia las ordenes de su señor.

"Agradezco mucho su visita a nuestro pueblo, sientase bienvenido" dijo minato con cortesia y una mirada seria.

"Gracias hokage-dono pero mi visita sera breve ya que tengo otros mandatos de mi señor que hacer, permitame leer las ordenes de daimyo-sama aprobadas por toda la corte del fuego sin dar lugar a replica, en caso de que estas ordenes no sean cumplidas daimyo-sama reducira una vez mas el presupuesto de konoha" las palabras tajantes del mensajero estremecieron al yondaime y como ya se lo temia este mensajero no le diria nada bueno, algo resignado se preparo para escuchar la lectura de las ordenes del hombre mas rico del pais.

"**Estimado Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, voy a ir directo al grano, ya estoy al tanto de que el traidor de clase S Orochimaru el legendario sannin serpiente se burlo descaradamente tanto de usted como de konoha burlando su barrera alrededor de la aldea, matando a 3 genin de kusa y haciendose pasar por ellos para entrar en los examenes y marcar a Uchiha Sasuke con su sello maldito dejandolo a usted y a sus ninjas como una bola de incompetentes, tambien soy consciente del hecho de que orochimaru tiene ahora su propio pueblo shinobi llamado Otogakure no sato, normalmente yo no me meto en la forma en la que usted caza a los nuke-nin sin embargo debido a que lleva demasiados años tratando de cazar a este ninja y no han tenido éxito alguno me veo forzado a interferir ya que orochimaru no solo es una amenaza para konoha sino que para todo el pais del fuego, dado este razonamiento me eh visto en la necesidad de tomar decisiones mas drasticas que poco o nada me importa si lo ofenden a usted y a sus ninjas, mi decision final es que hasta que orochimaru aparezca durante los examenes chunin como tanto sus espias como los mios creen la aldea de konoha sera asistida por un grupo de elite contratado especialmente por mi, el nombre de este grupo es el clan Nura, de los cuales usted debe conocer bastante dada su creciente fama en los ultimos años, le quiero dejar muy en claro que este clan tendra mi permiso especial para entrar a la aldea y proceder como ellos crean necesario, solo responderan ante mi, no ante usted, no ante el concejo shinobi, no ante el concejo civil y no ante los ancianos, cualquier intento de perjudicarlos mientras realizan su trabajo ellos tienen mi permiso para acabar con esa persona o ninja, si mis ordenes no son acatadas no solo volvere a reducir la financiacion de la aldea otra vez a la mitad sino que tambien eras destituido de tu cargo como el hokage y todo el concejo sera encarcelado**"

"**Atentamente el Daimyo del fuego**"

"Esas son las ordenes de mi señor" termino de leer el mandatario mirando como el yondaime abria los ojos como platos y palidecia ligeramente.

"Esto tiene que ser una broma… ¿En que demonios estan pensando en la corte?, contratar un clan formado por youkais es una locura" exclamo minato evidentemente molesto ya que el daimyo basicamente estaba subestimando a sus fuerzas militares al punto de tener que recurrir a criaturas de las tinieblas como ultimo recurso y basicamente permitiendo a unos extraños entrar a su aldea sin restriccion alguna.

"¿Usted esta llamando locos al señor feudal y a su corte?" cuestiono el mensajero entrecerrando los ojos hacia el hokage el cual comenzo a temblar ligeramente dandose cuenta de su desliz olvidando que este hombre podria informar al daimyo sobre ello y este podia verlo como un acto de traicion.

"No claro que no es eso pero yo sencillamente no lo creo necesario, mis shinobi son mas que capaces de amnejar esta situacion, mis hijos mas grandes son jicnhurikis ademas estan mi sensei, mi esposa y yo mismo, contratar un clan de youkais es demasiado arriesgado, no olvide que son criaturas conocidas por ser malvados" respondio minato algo preocupado ya que conocia muy bien las historias de los youkais en especial sobre el tan famoso clan nura que era conocido por su increible poder temido por humanos y youkais ademas de tener muchos otros clanes demonio como aliados.

"Esas fueron las ordenes del daimyo y no estan en discusión, el clan nura llegara a la aldea esta noche y daimyo-sama les ha dejado su mansion que posee en la aldea a su disposicion" dijo el mandatario en tono helado que no dejaba lugar a discusión, minato solo suspiro derrotado ya que esto no le gustaba en lo mas minimo pero de todas formas asintio a regañadientes.

"Sabes que el concejo no se tomara nada bien esto verdad" cuestiono minato ya teniendo una idea de las reacciones que tendria el concejo ya que este clan nura seria practicamente intocable y eso sin duda enfureceria a danzo y al concejo civil que no les gustaba que las cosas estuvieran fuera de su control.

"Poco o nada importa pero le dare un concejo, digale al concejo que no haga intento alguna de perjudicar a ningun miembro del clan nura, Rihan-sama no es alguien al que tomar a la lijera y no serian los prmeros ni los ultimos que mata tan solo por haber ofendido a uno de los suyos" dijo el daimyo inconscientemente recordando la primera vez que vio al hombre cuyo verdadero nombre tenia prohibido pronunciar.

"¿Rihan?" pregunto minato algo nervioso, era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre pero le provocaba un miedo inexplicable, de hecho el podria jurar que era la misma sensacion que le daba el nombre de su hijo que se volvio un nombre taboo ya que en los ultimos años cuando era mencionado se sentia una sensacion de miedo inexplicable.

"Es el actual **Sodaisho **del clan Nura, el que se dice que busca convertirse en el amo obsoluto entre los youkais, sin embargo creo que usted lo conoce mejor como **El señor del Pandemonio**" pareciera como si la temperatura de la habitacion hubiera decendido varios grados y por primera vez en muchos años una emocion poco conocida para el yondaime hokage adornaba su rostro, el terror.

"¿El señor del pandemonio?" por supuesto que minato habia escuchado de esa persona, no habia alma viva en el mundo shinobi que no hubiera escuchado las historias de dicha criatura, un youkai entre youkais, aquel que durante las noches comanda a cientos de youkais que cazan a otros de su especie, se dicen cosas buenas y malas de el pero una cosa es cierta, los pocos ninja que se han atrevido a buscar a dicho ser jamas han vuelto con vida incluso criminales de clase S temen al señor del pandemonio, ahora entendia muchas cosas ya que el clan nura tenia muy pocos años de haber aparecido y curiosamente al mismo tiempo que el señor del pandemonio.

"Exacto, es por eso que daimyo-sama contrato al clan nura ya que cree que alguien como el señor del pandemonio es muy capaz de encontrar y destruir a orochimaru, con tu permiso me retiro hokage-dono" dijo el mandatario antes de irse dejando a minato en un estado muy reflexivo.

"_De manera que el clan nura estara aquí en konoha con la bendicion del daimyo y sin ningun control de parte de nuestra aldea hacia ellos y por si fuera poco su lider es el tan temido señor del pandemonio, jamas pense decir esto pero me estoy volviendo viejo para esta mierda_" penso minato sobandose las sienes y pensando en la acalorada reunion que tendria con el concejo.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Remolino de fairy tail**

Kurenai y Asuma estaban algo confundidos, hace unos momentos habían sido llamados por un anbu que dijo que el hokage los llamaba de urgencia, entraron y fueron recibidos por una escena algo inusual, el yondaime hokage estaba rodeado de varias botellas de sake y actualmente se encontraba bailando con un cactus en su oficina con sus ropas desarregladas, cabe destacar que el cactus tenia una peluca roja que solo kami sabe de donde salio.

"Kushi-chan estas tan bella como el primer dia que te conocí" murmuro minato con dificultad soltando hipos por su estado de ebriedad y besando al cactus. "Auch" chillo al sentir las espinas clavándose en su lengua.

"¿Hokage-sama?" pregunto asuma preocupado por su líder.

"Ohhhh hip kurenai-chan, asuma-chan" murmuro minato tirando el cactus acercándose a los dos jounin y abrazándolos.

"¿Se encuentra bien yondaime-sama?" pregunto kurenai algo incomoda ante el abrazo del hokage.

"Me siento mejor que nunca hip" dijo el yondaime mientras comenzaba a besar en las mejillas a asuma.

Asuma empujo al hokage sintiéndose asqueado por el acto de minato, minato se levanto y miraba con una sonrisa a los jounin.

"Los quiero mucho" grito soltando lagrimas dramáticas y abrazando una vez mas a sus jounin.

"¿Por qué mejor no se sienta hokage-sama?" dijo asuma tratando de calmar a minato.

"Yo mejor voy por tsunade-sama" dijo kurenai apunto de salir de la oficina pero minato le lanzo una pelotita para el estrés que tenia en su escritorio la cual pego en su cabeza soltando un chillido divertido.

"NUNCA no dejare que esa mujer me siga controlando, en cuanto cumpla 18 me ire de la casa" grito el yondaime mientras trataba de caminar hacia la ventana. "YO SE QUE PUEDO HIP VOLAR"grito mientras saltaba por la ventana.

"HOKAGE-SAMA" gritaron ambos jounin mientras escuchaban al hokage caer al piso.

**Un rato después**

Después de un rato con un minato ya sobrio y con un plato de ramen para calmar su dolor miro con una mirada seria a los jounin.

"Disculpen por ese pequeño espectáculo pero la información que recibí volvió justificable mi comportamiento" dijo minato mientras los jounin asentían. "La misión del equipo 7 y 11 comandados actualmente por kakashi y yugao se ha complicado bastante" dijo minato llamando la atención de los jounin.

"Yondaime-sama, kakashi y yugao son dos elites de la aldea comandando a algunos de los mas poderosos genin que konoha tiene que ofrecer en una misión rango C, ¿De que forma pudo haberse complicado?" pregunto asuma con el ceño fruncido.

Minato comenzó a explicar lo que kakashi le informo por un mensaje, asuma y kurenai estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que les contaba el hokage, ellos en su vida habían visto un mago, de hecho no eran de mucha mención en el continente mas que por las historias de los monstruos que viven en el mar cerca del continente de earth-land.

"¿Está seguro de esto hokage-sama?" pregunto kurenai algo preocupada.

"Estoy muy seguro, kakashi no bromearía con algo tan serio" dijo minato con frialdad.

"¿Quiere que capturemos o interroguemos a los magos?" pregunto asuma con seriedad.

"DE NINGUNA MANERA" grito minato enfurecido provocando que asuma mojara sus pantalones. "Nuestras relaciones con los otros pueblos no son las mejores, incluso suna siendo nuestro aliado se ha comportado muy cortante con nosotros, no quiero hacerme de un enemigo mas contra konoha, sobre todo con dos sujetos que tienen un poder igual o superior al mío" gruño el hokage mientras los jounin asentían.

"¿Entonces que hacemos?" pregunto kurenai.

"Ayuden al equipo 7 y 11 a completar la misión, limítense a reunir información sobre los magos y nada mas, si tratan de atacarlos entonces defiéndanse y de ser necesario usen el kunai del hiraishin que tienen mis hijos para que yo aparezca ahi" ordeno minato mientras asuma y kurenai asentían.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Kuroi no Chikara**

**(Les presento otro fragmento de este fic ya que avance mucho en su momento con este fic, tanto que aun me arrepiento de no continuarlo ya que este fic fue una de mis influencias para "Una dinastia marcada por la venganza" y de hecho les confiezo que tuve en el aspecto psicologico algunas influencias de Tokyo Ghoul eh incluso le puse a la organización antagonista de este fic el mismo nombre, Aogiri, ya que me gusto como sonaba)**

Natsumi se acerco lentamente hacia su maestro y amigo algo preocupada ya que no lo habia visto en todo el dia desde que regreso de recolectar comida, llevaba todo el dia en su estudio devorando libro tras libro y escribiendo nota tras nota que eran incomprensibles para ella ya que aun su maestro no le enseñaba tantos tipos de escritura como los que el conocia, el joven nisiquiera habia parado para comer, descansar o cualquier otra cosa y eso le preocupaba.

— ¿Naruto-sama?— pidio la pequeña pelirosa algo preocupada por su amo.

— ¿Si Natsumi-chan?— pidio naruto tranquilamente sin despegar la vista de sus libros y de sus notas.

— ¿Qué esta haciendo?— pregunto natsumi asomando su rostro por el homnro de naruto, este no se vio en lo mas minimo incomodado por esta accion ya que si habia alguien con quien podia compartir sus cosas era con su aprendiz.

Natsumi miro con curiosidad algunos de los libros que tenía su amo y sus notas, tenia un libro de astrologia, otro de los signos zodiacales, algunos sobre el sellado y otro del espacio tiempo, ademas tenia otro libro negro que a juzgar por su titulo hablaba sobre los espiritus, lo reconocio al instante como uno de los libros prohibidos de la biblioteca, sus notas no podia comprenderlas del todo pero si pudo entender algunas cosas que le daban a entender que lo que su amo buscaba era abrir una clase de portal.

—Me alegra que lo preguntes natsumi-chan, lo que estoy haciendo es tratar de comprobar una teoria que lleva dias inquietandome…. — naruto hizo una pasa mientras de su tunica sacaba una clase de pergamino, natsumi tomo el pergamino y comenzo a leerlo genuinamente curiosa.

— ¿**Milky Way**?— murmuro natsumi algo confundida por el nombre de la tecnica que estaba plasmada en el pergamino, sonaba mas como una marca de chocolate.

—Hace unos dias uno de los dragones, el del cielo para ser mas especifico creo y me mostro esa tecnica, con esa tecnica el fue caaz de reunir los dragmentos del alma de otros dragones que ya han muerto y convocar de forma temporal sus espiritus— explico naruto dejando con los ojos muy abiertos a la niña.

—Increible— exclamo natsumi sin ser capaz de contener su asombro ya que hasta ahora ella habia creido que el unico capaz de hacer cosas asi relacionadas con la vida y la muerte era su amo, pensar que un dragon seria capaz de lograr algo similar era increible, aunque tampoco era cosa del otro mundo tomando en cuenta que la magia de los dragones nacio de naruto.

—Lo se, es algo increible, despues de que me la enseño me dedique a estudiarla para ver si podria convinarla con mi **Yami no maho** o mi **Hikari no maho**,sin embargo…. — naruto se quedo en silencio por unos momentos pensando en la mejor forma de explicarle a su joven aprendiz lo que tenia planeado hacer.

— ¿Sin embargo que naruto-sama?— pregunto natsumi algo preocupada ya que siempre que a su maestro se le metia alguna idea oscura en la cabeza normalmente terminaba creando algo tan malo que tenia que ser contenido o sellado para siempre no sin antes tener que pasar por una batalla destructiva para poder someterlo, temia que esta fuera una de esas tantas ideas.

—Mientras estudiaba esa tecnica descubri que la tecnica si se usaba de forma adecuada no solo podia controlar espiritus de dragones, tambien podia controlar a los espiritus de otros animales e incluso de humanos….— naruto esbozo una sonrisa tan siniestra que nada tendria que envidiarle al gato negro de Alicia en el pais de las maravillas, esto incomodo un poco a natsumi ya que lo que no queria que pasara estaba pasando, a su maestro se le metio otra idea loca en su ya retorcida mente y naturalmente ella tendria que ayudarlo a limpiar el posible desastre que ocasionaria. —Aumentando el poder de esta magia con mi **Hikari no Maho **puedo dar una nueva forma a los restos de espiritus humanos y animales dando creacion a un nuevo espiritu mas fuerte y poderoso, sin embargo para que sean capaces de tener forma permanente necesito algo poderoso, algo que les ayude a mantener esa nueva forma sin verse forzados a desaparecer y ahí es donde entra la **Tentai Maho**, si logro recolectar un poco de la energia presente en los cielos de la misma forma que con la **Tentai Maho **no solo podre dar forma a un nuevo espiritu sino que s mis teorias no fallan este espiritu sera capaz de luchar contra otros seres vivos, sera un nuevo ser unico en su especie HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA— naruto se puso de pie mientras soltaba unas carcajadas dignas de un cientifico loco, uno tan loco que haria ver a orochimaru como la persona mas cuerda del mundo.

Natsumi veia como su amo reia de forma demente con un rostro inexpresivo, para sumarle drama a la escena una corriente de aire entro por la ventana apagando la vela que iluminaba el estudio y un rayo ilumino el cielo dando un ambiente aun mas dramatico, la pequeña solo solto un pesado suspiro dandose a vuelta apunto de salir de la habitacion.

—Espera, ¿A dónde vas?— pregunto naruto entrecerrando su mirada hacia su aprendiz la cual sencillamente se encogio en hombros.

—¿Qué no es obvio?, voy a poner las barreras y a preparar los sellos de contencion para poder sellar a su proxima creacion en caso de que se salga de control como normalmente ocurre y usted arme un berrinche e inicie una destruccion en otros lugares— respondio natsumi de forma monotona.

— ¿QUIEN CREES QUE SOY?, ¿UN IDIOTA? ESAS VECES FUERON ACCIDENTE PERO ESTA VEZ ESTOY SEGURO QUE FUNCIONARA— grito naruto con una expresion algo graciosa de molestia.

Natsumi le dio una mirada que decia claramente —interpreta mi silencio— antes de salir por la puerte ignorando olimpicamente a su amo que tenia los ojos muy abiertos con la boca hasta el suelo y literalmente hecho piedra al ser ignorado por la pelirosa.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Una dinastia marcada por la venganza**

(**Esta escena esta destinada a ser parte del fic pero como llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizarlo decidi ponerla como un spoiler**)

En lo más profundo del alma de Natsu Dragneel mejor conocido entre los humanos por el alias de **Salamander** el todopoderoso rey de las llamas conocido como Igneel hacia algo que nadie jamas esperaria, si sus congeneres dragon lo vieran posiblemente no creerian lo que sus ojos ven, el alguna vez orgulloso dragon de fuego lloraba, la enorme criatura que residia en lo mas profundo del alma de su hijo adoptivo lloraba con impotencia y tristeza mientras miraba como el mundo interno de su pequeño se venia abajo de la peor forma posible, aque lugar que hace unas horas era un cielo de tonor morados con un enorme volcan siempre humeante y lleno de rios de lava ahora era totalmente lo opuesto, el volcan habia desaparecido, el cielo ahora estaba cubierto de oscuras nubes de tormenta, llovia a montones de tal forma que parecia ser un diluvio, el propio dragon se veia seriamente afectado por el lugar, sus escamas normalmente carmesi ahora tenian tonos mas opacos, sus cuernos y sus dientes se veian agrietados y lo peor de todo era su fisico, la criatura habia adelgazado de tal forma que no estaba muy lejos de ser un fosil viviente con su piel pegandose al hueso.

—**MALDITA SEA, MALDITA SEA, ¿PORQUE DE TODOS LOS QUE LES PUDO PASAR ESTO TUBO QUE SER A TI?, ¿QUE NO TE ENSEÑE LO QUE ES SER UN DRAGONSLAYER?, ¿PORQUE TOMASTE LA SALIDA DEL COBARDE?, ¿PORQUE? GROAAAARRRRR**— el dragon solo podia rugir de tristeza y de rabia hacia el cielo tratando de dar un rugido de dragon con la esperanza de calmar su frustracion, esto fallo miserablemente ya que de su boca solo salian unas cuants chispas que eran sofocadas por la lluvia y los vientos huracanados.

Igneel queria salir del cuerpo de natsu y tratar de hacer todo lo que pudiera con tal de salvarlo pero para su desgracia no podia, el cuerpo de su hijo habia perdido demasiada sangre y su fuerza vital estaba en lo mas bajo, su mera presencia era lo unico que aun lo mantenia con vida y si abandonaba su cuerpo moriria.

—_Aun puedes salvarlo dragon de fuego…._ — una misteriosa voz salida de la nada saco a igneel de su depresion.

No comprendia esa voz, nunca la habia escuchado pero sin embargo algo en esa voz helo la sangre del dragon de fuego, era algo mas haya de la comprension de igneel, pero esa voz fria, sin emciones, de tono gutural y sobre todo cargada de poder provoco una emocion que el dragon de fuego no habia sentido nunca incluso cuando estubo en presencia del mismisimo Zeref, el miedo, un inexplicable miedo llego hasta lo mas profundo de todo su ser mientras freneticamente buscaba el origen de dicha voz a pesar de que todo su instinto de supervivencia le pedia a gritos alejarse de el dueño de esa voz.

— ¿**QUIEN ERES TÚ**?, **MUESTRATE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES**— exigio el poderoso dragon de fuego preparandose para luchar con las pocas fuerzas que poseia si era necesario.

—_Eres interesante dragon de fuego, incluso cuando puedes sentir el miedo natural que los seres sienten por mi presencia te atreves a tratar de enfrentarme, no cabe duda de que natsu encontro al padre ideal, en cuanto a quien soy, para no irme por las ramas solo te dire que soy algo mucho mas antiguo que tu y estoy en un lugar incluso mas profundo que tu dentro el alma de este chico_— el dragon solo pudo fruncir el ceño ante las palabras del extraño pero no pudo pensar mucho sobre ello ya que en un parpadeo igneel estaba en un lugar desconocido.

Era por mucho el lugar más extravagante e irreal que el viejo dragon habia visto en toda su existencia, otra dimension eran las mejores formas en que podria describirlo, parecia que el lugar estaba dividido en dos zonas, la mitad era de un tono negro brumoso con tonos purpuras mientras que la otra mitad era totalmente blana con algunos tonos de dorado, en medio de esto habia un rio sobre el cual habia un puente de proporciones colosales estilo japones, sin embargo lo que mas tenia sorprendido a igneel era lo que habia del otro lado del puente.

Era un arbol, un arbol tan grande que lo hacia parecer un ser insignificante, el arbol estaba lleno de frutos, unos frutos muy extraños que parecian manzanas, algunos eran de color blanco rodeados por un resplandor dorado mientras otros eran completamente negros rodeados por un auraa morada.

Igneel no podia describir la forma en que se sentia mientras estaba en este lugar, no habia forma de describirla, una parte de este lugar gritaba maldad, oscuridad y toda clase de cosas que le decian a gritos que no debia estar ahí, pero otra parte daba un sentimiento de serenidad, de paz, de tranquilidad, parecia como si este lugar tuviera un delicado y perfecto equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, una linea tan delgada que el mas minimo acontecimiento podria romperla sin importar que lado fuera el vencedor, el dragon de fuego no pudo evitar desplegar sus alas iniciando su despegue hacia el arbol que tanto habia llamado su atencion.

— **¿Dónde diablos estoy?**— susurro igneel para si mismo mientras volaba lentamente por encima del puente.

—_Estas en un lugar profundo e inalcanzable en el alma de Natsu, este lugar que no importa cuanto tiempo pase, siempre aparece de la misma forma_ _en todos los seres de la estirpe maldita y dura asi los primeros años hasta que la mente de el ser humano se rompe y escoge su camino, este lugar es la delgada linea entre el bien y el mal que si se rompe solo unos pocos son capaces de tomar ambos lados y volverla a unir_— igneel entrecerro los ojos visiblemente irritado comenzando a odiar al dueño de esa voz ya que con el mero hecho de hablar le provocaba miedo.

Haciendo otro esfuerzo busco el origen de la voz hasta que finalmente lo encontro, era algo que no se esperaba.

Aparentemente era un ser humano, parecia estar en los 26 años y era inreiblemente alto, quiza de 1.93 m de estatura, tenia la piel tan palida como la de una serpiente blanca, su rostro afilado carente de cualquier imperfeccion era adornado por dos orbes azules igual de forma casi reptil bajo los cuales unos curiosos tatuajes negros con forma de lagrimas le daban una apariencia algo espeluznante, su fisico parecia ser considerablemente musculoso pero sin llegar a la exageracion, finalmente su rasgo mas curiosos era su cabello, era rubio con tintes rojizos totalmente de punta salvaje hasta los hombros, su vestimenta consiste en unos apntalones negros, botas negras y una chaqueta negra, encima de la chaqueta llevaba un abrigo negro con llamas de color fuego lamiendo la parte inferios y las mangas, ademas sobre el hombro tenia amarrado otro abrigo similar pero totalmente negro y con estampados de nubes rojas y como detalle final tenia sobre su cuello una banda con una especie de protector metalico que llevaba un extraño simbolo de un remolino y un pico, dicho signo estava rasgado.

El extraño hombre estaba recostado sobre una de las ramas del arbol degustando uno de los frutos del arbol pero igneel noto que este fruto a diferencia de los otros era blanco y a su vez negro de la mitad.

—**Tu eres el dueño de esa voz**— gruño igneel entrecerrando sus ojos sin saber que pensar, en otras situaciones no se habria mostrado intimidado por el extraño humano que tenia ante el, pero no tardo mucho en notar que no era como cualquier otro que haya visto en su vida, este ser emitia la misma sensacion que todo este lugar, sentia un extraño impulso de sumision con el solo hecho de estar ante el y tuvo que hacer aplomo de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mostrarlo.

—_Finalmente nos conocemos dragon de fuego, bienvenido a lo más profundo del alma de Natsu Dragneel_— hablo el hombre misterioso esta vez en un tono mas suave que de cierta forma hizo sentir mas tranquilo a igneel.

— ¿**Dime quien demonios eres tu**?, ¿**Que haces en el cuerpo de mi hijo**?— pregunto igneel en un tono exigente haciendo de lado las emociones que le provocaba esta persona y dispuesto a eliminar cualquier amenaza para su hijo incluso si moria en el intento.

—_Odio tener que repetir lo mismo tantas veces pero supongo que de cierta forma son comprensibles tus reacciones, aun no es tiempo para respuestas asi que te repito lo que te dije hace unos momentos antes de traerte aquí soy algo mucho mas antiguo que tu y en cuanto a lo que hago aquí no hay tiempo para explicartelo, pero lo que te puedo decir es que soy algo que lleva mucho tiempo dormido pero mi instinto y mi necesidad de salvar la vida de este chico me trajo aqui_— explico el extraño de forma monotona pro igneel pudo notar claramente el dejo de tristeza en su mirada.

— ¿**Salvarlo**?, ¿**Qué relacion tienes con natsu**?— volvio a preguntar igneel algo preocupado por las intenciones de esta persona, ademas algunas de sus palabras lo tenian preocupado ya que daban a entender que habia sido sellado ya hace mucho tiempo, pero si fue sellado tuvo que haber hecho algo muy serio.

—_Si me pusiera a explicartelo tenlo por seguro que el tiempo nos consumiria, tendras todas las respuestas que buscas en su momento dragon de fuego pero dejame preguntarte algo, ¿Qué relacion crees tener tu con natsu?, ¿Realmente crees que es sencillamente un humano que te encontraste en el bosque y que tu decidiste tomar como tu hijo?, tu relacion con el es mas profunda de lo que tu crees, Natsu Dragneel viene de una larga estirpe de guerreros poderosos que han llevado el destino sobre del mundo sus espaldas ya sea para bien o para mal, un destino que hasta hace un tiempo fue roto por un ser que decidio que no teni a sentido inmiscuirse en el bien o en el mal cuando el podia ser ambas, pero djemos de hablar del pasado ya que el tiempo se nos agota asi que escuchame dragon de fuego, ¿Estas dispuesto a salvar a tu hijo sin importar cual sea el precio?, ¿Realmente estas dispuesto a tener que tomar el riesgo de tener que ver a tu hijo convertido en un ser tan siniestro como el mismisimo acnologia, verlo hecho en un guerrero de la justicia que quiera traer la paz al mundo y que poco o nada le importe ser lastimado si eso significa la felicidad de otros?, ¿O tal vez sea igual que esa persona que decidio tomar las riendas de su existencia sin importarle cosas tan triviales?_— las palabras del extraño perturbaron de cierta forma al dragon de fuego pero esto duro muy poco antes de que sus ojos brillaron con determinacion.

—**Para un padre la vida de sus hijos es lo mas importante, poco o nada me importa el camino que natsu tome, EL ES Y SIEMPRE SERA MI HIJO Y NO ME IMPORTA QUE DECISIONES TOME O SI TENGO QUE IR AL MISMISIMO INFIERNO PARA SALVARLO, HARE LO QUE SEA NECESARIO PARA SALVARLO INCLUSO SI TENGO QUE ENFRENTAR A ALGUIEN COMO TU**— grito igneel con determinacion pura literalmente estallando en llamas con un brillo tan grande que no le permitio ver que el extraño hombre sonreia con tristeza y una lagrima traicionera surcaba por su rostro.

—_Si yo hubiera tenido un padre como tu tal vez no hubiera tenido que pasar por muchas cosas que de cierta forma hicieron de mi lo que soy, estoy feliz de que tu tengas un padre en toda la extension de la palabra…._ — susurro el hombre sin que el dragon lo escuchara. —_En ese caso nuestro trato esta sellado dragon de fuego…hasta que nos volvamos a ver deberas recordarme por el titulo por el que alguna vez fui conocido, __**Caos….**_— el hombre extendio su mano hacia el dragon el cual a su vez estiro su garra entonces todo exploto mientras dos sombras humanoides blanca y negra se fundian en una sola.

**Mundo real**

El miedo y la impotencia era visible en los rostros de los magos de fairy tail presentes en la enfermeria del gremio, Porlyusica usando una extraña posima trataba de purgar todas las drogas que habia ingerido natsu, laxus se habia convertido en un desfribilador improvisado golpeando con descargas electricas el pecho del chico tratando desesperadamente de traerlo de vuelta, mirajane trataba de coser o cerrar las heridas en las muñecas que no paraban de sangrar mientras erza, jellal, gray y el mismisimo makarov miraban con impotencia y sin ser capaces de hacer nada, el sonido de la maquina que indicaba los latidos del corazon hacia todo mas desesperante.

¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP!

—Maldita sea tenemos que apresurarnos lo estamos perdiendo— grito porlyusica haciendo que el joven bebiera un extraño liquido azul.

—MIRA TRATA DE COSERLAS ANTES DE QUE PIERDA MAS SANGRE— grito laxus mientras la peliblanca solo trataba de coser sus muñecas tratando de no dañar alguna vena.

El sonido de la maquina comanzando a sonar mas rapidamente desespero a todos ya que sabian que eso indicaba el final.

—MALDICION NATSU REACCIONA MALDITA SEA REACCIONA— grito laxus desesperado aumentando la fuerza de las descargas.

Todo qudo en silencio cuando la maquina se detuvo, todos miraron horrorizados mientras porlyusica acercaba su oido al pecho del muchacho.

—Su corazon se detuvo….Natsu Dragneel ha muerto a la media noche exactamente— sentencio porlyusica con pesar mientras lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en los ojos de los magos.

—Noo….nooooo…..NO EL NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO, PRIMERO LISSANA Y AHORA EL— grito mirajane sollozando y apretando los puños.

—PORQUE PORQUE PORQUE— grito laxus con furia golpeando la mesa con sus puños.

—¿Qué clase de monstruo soy? Yo lo mate, yo sabia muy bien como se sentia y no me importo, soy una basura, la peor de las basuras— susurro jellal rompiendo a llorar suplicando perdon hacia el difunto dragneel.

—Natsu….no…tu no puedes estar muerto….no…..— exclamo erza incapaz de aceptar que aquel niño que alguna vez conocio estaba muerto, aquel que antes era la alegria del gremio y se convirtio en una sombra de su antiguo ser por culpa de ella.

—Maldita sea flamita….porque lo hiciste— murmuro gray llorando y apretando los puños con rabia.

Makarov se quedo en silencio ya que los años de experiencia lo ayudaron a reaccionar de forma menos escandalosa pero igual lloraba amargamente por la muerte de uno de sus hijos, no hay peor tortura para un padre que tener que ver a sus hijos morir.

**Tokyo Ghoul Opening 1**

Todos lloraban tan amargamente que jamas notaron que por un instante un brillo blanco y negro salio de la camilla de donde reposaba el cuerpo de natsu.

—Natsu…yo….— jellal se acerco lentamente hacia el cuerpo de natsu cuando sintio que una mano lo tomaba del cuello y lo extrangulaba.

— ¿Por qué lloras tanto marica?, si piensas que puedes deshacerte de mi tan pronto puedes pudrirte en el infierno— jellal fue lanzado hacia la pared con erza apenas siendo capaz de sostenerlo, todos miraron hacia el origen de esa voz pero quedaron sin palabras ante lo que vieron.

Natsu Dragneel, aquel que habian declarado muerto apenas hace unos minutos se ponia lentamente de pie, pero este natsu era muy distinto al que habia intentado atentar contra su propia vida, ese natsu depresivo, perturbado, con esa sonrisa falsa, esa expresion de estar peleado consigo mismo, ese natsu que buscaba olvidar las cosas en un mar de alcohol, drogas y batallas, ese natsu que habia en mas de una ocasión agredido verbal y fisicamente a los que el consideraba amigos y lo peor de todo ese natsu que habia estado viviendo en una clase de contencion emocional.

El natsu frente a ellos era muy distinto, su cabello habia crecido ligeramente, ahora llegaba hasta sus hombros y dos mechones enmarcaban su rostro y era mucho mas salvaje, su piel antes bronceada ahora era palida, tan palida como la porcelana, su mirada antes lena de ira, de frustracion y de odio ahora era tranquila, pacifica, pero contenia un toque mortal, era la mirada de alguien que ya no se preocupaba por el beneficio de otros si implicaba vivir en la miseria, era la mirada de alguien que moveria cielo mar y tierra para obtener lo que queria.

—Natsu….estas vivo— susurro makarov sin poder creerlo, incluso porlyusica estaba en shock al igual que todos que eran incapaces de moverse por el shock.

Natsu camino hacia la ventana mirando hacia la luna con unos ojos carmesi con comas negras salidas del mismo infierno, por su mente innumerables recuerdos buenos y malos pasaron como si fueran una pelicula.

Sus momentos con igneel, cuando llego a fairy tail, cuando conocio a su mejor amigo gray, cuando conocio a erza y a jellal, todos sus intentos de hacerse mas fuerte para cortejarla, innumerables batallas, momentos felices y momentos tristes, cuando erza lo rechazo y se hizo novia de jellal y finalmente su intento de suicidio y lo que habia aprendido durante ese momento, todo mientras un aura blanca y negra lo rodeaba.

—Natsu…. ¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunto makarov acercandose lentamente al dragonslayer sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

—Me siento muy bien jii-chan, me siento mejor que nunca…..como si hubiera recuperado algo que perdi hace mucho tiempo— respondio natsu friamente mientras encaraba a todos sus amigos con un par de ojos sharingan brillantes de poder.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**FIN DE LOS BLOOPERS…..**

**Se que muchos se habran quedado con ganas de leer mas jeje pero tengo demasiado material de este tipo y me tomaria demasiado tiempo subirlo todo pero tenganlo por seguro, habra tercera parte.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Amanecer de los reyes**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de los elementos de Blue exorcist, tampoco soy dueño de ninguno de los elementos de otros animes, solo lo que fue creado por mi me pertenece, el resto pertenece a sus autores Masashi Kishimoto, Hiro Mashima y Kazue Kazuto, también aclaro que los demonios mencionados en esta historia no tendrán los mismos atributos que tienen en la religión, solo usare sus nombres y algunos mitos, lo demás es cosa mía y aclaro desde este momento que esta obra no contiene ningún punto de vista religioso de mi parte, como la mayoría de los mexicanos yo fui criado en una familia católica pero con tanta información de hoy en día no me dejo cegar por las mentiras de las iglesias como muchos fanáticos religiosos, yo soy de mente abierta.**

**Eh aquí el capitulo 5, esta vez no hay mucho que pueda aclarar ya que lo poco que deberia aclarar son detalles menores que no tiene sentido mencionar sencillamente no podia iniciar sin decir algo, solo les pido que no me juzguen tan mal, no tengo ni puta idea de cómo escribir una pelea decente, si alguien tiene una buena idea de cómo escribir una de verdad se los agradeceria.**

**Primero que nada me siento con la obligacion de ofrecer una disculpa a mis lectores que siguen paso a paso mis historias, todos ustedes que se tomaron la molestia de comentar, enviarme mensajes privados, agregar mis historias a sus favoritos y todas esas cosas, todos ustedes depositaron grandes espectativas en mi como escritor y yo lo unico que eh hecho es desaparecer por meses, casi medio año para ser mas especificos, pido una vez mas disculpas por ello, las cosas no han sido precisamente faciles para mi.**

**El primer par de meses fue falta de motivacion y una gran flojera, pero sin embargo los siguientes meses fueron motivos aun mas fuertes, me faltaba poco para terminar la preparatoria abierta, llevaba de forma pesima la materia de Calculo Integral a causa de mi falta de atencion, llego al punto a que estaba obligado a sacar 10 y para lograr tal hazaña tube que dedicar un tiempo considerable a los estudios, afortunadamente por fin eh terminado la escuela pero ahora tengo que buscar una universidad que me convenga y el tiempo que me tome adaptarme al plan de estudios, en pocas palabras no podre seguir escribiendo por lo menos en unos 3 meses, pero aclaro que no tengo pensado abandonar Fanfiction, eh llegado demasiado lejos con mis proyectos actuales y algunos que tengo pensados a futuro, la unica razon por la que estoy escribiendo esto es porque tube unos dias libres y queria por lo menos desahogar algunas de mis ideas.**

**Otro motivo fuerte de mi ausencia fueron problemas laborales y personales, en estos momentos me encuentro trabajando con un tio, es un trabajo muy bien pagado pero sumamente exigente lo cual reduce enormemente mi tiempo libre, pero mi motivo principal de haber estado ausente por tanto tiempo fueron los problemas personales, mas especificamente con mis padres, ultimamente discutian mucho y de forma muy fuerte, el ambiente en casa era insoportable al grado que preferia quedarme trabajando hasta mas de media noche con tal de llegar lo mas tarde posible y no tener que soportar las peleas de mis padres los cuales ya incluso comenzaban a hablar de divorcio, afortunadamente esto no paso y pudieron resolver sus diferencias, esos terribles meses finalmente son solo un mal recuerdo lo cual me quita un peso de encima, las ideas estan fluyendo como nunca pero mi falta de tiempo me impide plasmarlas como yo quisiera.**

**De hecho yo no tenia pensado actualizar este fic porque despues de eso me tomaria mucho tiempo volver a actualizar pero simplemente no se pudo evitar, tenia algo de tiempo libre y un buen momento de inspiracion, no podia desaprovecharlo.**

**Sin más que decir….**

**Que empiece el show**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Preludio al Desastre**

**Las ultimas palabras de un lider**

Mientras que en las Naciones Shinobi mas especificamente en **Hi no kuni **estaba por llevarse a cabo un enfrentamiento que desencadenaria una serie de acontecimientos problematicos en una isla un poco alejada del continente elemental estaba por ocurrir un suceso que seria igual de problemático y que desconocido para todos seria el inicio de un choque entre dos grandes Naciones.

Esta isla en medio del mar era un regalo a la vista para cualquier extranjero, mas si se es de las Naciones Shinobi cuyo progreso tecnologico ha sido un poco mas retardado que el de los demas continentes y eso se apreciaba a simple vista, se podia apreciar claramente que la mayoria de la isla habia sido respetada por el hombre ya que estaba conformada en su mayoria de grandes Montañas y espesos bosques rebosantes de vida, sin embargo peligrosamente cerca de la costa se encontraba una pequeña ciudad que solo podia ser descrita como magnifica, no habia rastro alguno de pobreza, era un lugar notablemente desarrollado en el ambito economico a juzgar por sus edificios de los cuales muchos parecian mas bien castillo con una arquitectura gotica medieval pero con algunos rastros de modernidad.

Las calles empedradas estaban repletas de personas que hacian sus actividades diarias, la mayoria de la gente iba a pie para poder cureosear en los multiples negocios que la ciudad tenia que ofrecer, algunas personas iban en carretas dignas de un noble tiradas por caballos evidentemente finos, otros aun mas acaudalados se daba el lujo de recorrer la ciudad en sus vehiculos, los primeros en su tipo y que en un futuro se volverian el metodo de transporte mas comun, el auto.

Finalmente una de las ubicaciones mas respetadas de esta ciudad ya que gracias a esta la ciudad se mantiene constantemente a flote en el ambito economico, el puerto maritimo, en este lugar hay constante movimiento de Barcos todos los dias, desde barcos pesqueros, bascos turisticos hasta barcos de importaciones, en uno de estos tantos barcos en estos momentos se encuentran desembarcando dos visitantes muy inusuales para esta ciudad.

El primero de ellos era un hombre considerablemente alto con 1.80 m de estatura, de piel bronceada y un rostro maduro, parecia esta en los 33 años de edad aproximadamente, tiene ojos purpuras y un cabello rojo semilargo de punta que le da un aspecto peculiar, el hombre es evidentemente un shinobi juzgando su vestimenta que consiste en un traje jounin de Konoha y una banda Shinobi de dicha aldea atada a su frente, este hombre es Namikaze Menma, el hijo del Yondaime Hokage y Uzumaki Kushina y actualmente uno de los ninja mas poderosos de Konoha.

El segundo sujeto es incluso mas alto que Menma midiendo casi 1.90 m de estatura con un fisico atletico sin llegar a ser muy robusto, parece ser un poco mayor que Menma con aparentemente 37 años, su apariencia solo puede ser descrita como exotica y eso es decir poco, posee un cabello verde intenso tan largo como el de la Godaime Mizukage pero un poco mas abundande y lacio, cabe destacar que las puntas de su cabello tienen una tonalidad azul, tiene ojos del mismo color de su cabello y un rostro con rasgos aristocratas que sin duda lo vuelven popular entre las mujeres, al igual que su acompañante viste el uniforme jounin de Konoha pero aparte lleva una capa andrajosa negra que cubre casi la totalidad de su cuerpo dandole un aspecto un tanto misterioso, este hombre es Yusei, un hombre sin pasado, solo se conoce que fue encontrado por Kasumi hace ya 17 años, es el actual esposo de esta y uno de los Shinobi mas fuertes de Konoha, tal vez tanto como el propio Yondaime habiendo un solo Shinobi en Konoha mas fuerte que ellos.

—Debo admitirlo, estas personas tienen estilo, tal vez deba traer a Hinata-chan aquí de vacaciones algun dia— dijo Menma dando un silbido de impresión, era un patriota hacia su aldea y todo eso pero nisiquiera el podia negar que esta ciudad era aun mas hermosa.

—Tendras tiempo para pensar en eso una vez que terminemos con nuestra mision, no te distraigas— gruño Yusei con una voz gelida carente de emociones ganando la mala mirada de su cuñado.

—Eres un aguafiestas— bufo Menma mirando de mala manera al peliverde, no importa cuantos años tenga de conocerlo, en su opinion personal Yusei tenia un terrible transtorno de personalidad multiple, cuando tenian tiempo libre y estaban entre amigos el hombre podia ser extrovertido e incluso un tanto escandaloso y burlon, cuando estaba con Kasumi tendia a ser muy tranquilo y sereno con una actitud pacifica, finalmente cuando estaban en misiones adoptaba algo que el habia apodado el **modo uchiha **en el cual tendia a ser callado, frio, calculador y en cierto grado obsesivo con el trabajo.

—Solo cumplo con el encargo de Hinata-san y Kushina-san de no dejarte hacer tonterias y arruinar la mision encomendada por Yondaime-sama— respondio Yusei de forma fria pero el ojo experto podia decir que el hombre interiormente se estaba riendo a mas no poder de Menma el cual estaba rojo de furia y de vergüenza.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? ¿Quien coños crees que soy? ¿Un idiota?— exigio Menma al peliverde el cual se quedo callado dandole una mirada que decia **interpreta mi silencio**.

—Por mucho que me divierta dejarte en ridiculo creo que lo mejor sera ir al punto de encuentro cuanto antes, dudo que nuestro contacto tenga la paciencia para esperar a que dejes de decir tonterias— sugirio el peliverde de forma tranquila mirando como el Namikaze se enojaba aun mas.

Menma solo pudo apretar los puños en señal de furia mientras trataba de tomar un par de respiraciones murmurandose a si mismo que no debia caer en el juego mental de Yusei el cual siempre encontraba un retorcido placer en hacer enojar a la gente, cosa que siempre lograba con facilidad dejando en ridiculo a sus pobres victimas que casi siempre eran el o incluso el propio Sasuke, ni siquiera Sai habia sido tan fastidioso con el ultimo Uchiha como para ponerlo de ese tono de rojo con un mero intercambio de palabras.

— ¡Maldita sea!, no te doy tu merecido solo porque tenemos que buscar al puto contacto— rugio el pelirojo caminando rumbo a la ciudad siendo seguido el cual tenia una sonrisa casi imperceptible, una vez mas habia ganado.

Ambos hombres caminaron en silencio en busqueda de la direccion que se les habia dado donde se supone tendrian que reunirse con el contacto que les daria informacion de suma importancia, cualquier rastro de burlas entre ellos habia sido remplazado por la mas pura seriedad que la situacion ameritaba, el recuerdo de apenas hace unos dias cuando el Hokage les habia asignado esta mision de vital importancia aun estaba fresco en sus mentes.

**Flashback**

Las penumbras de la noche reinaban las calles de Konoha con la luz de la luna brindandoles una escasa luz que apenas permitia ver estrictamente lo necesario, en la Torre Hokage podemos ver al Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, trabajando a altas horas de la madrugada en el interminable papeleo que solo parece multiplicarse año con año, la unica razon por la que su sentido de la vista no ha sido afectado por tener que leer letras muy pequeñas todo el dia es porque se somete a constantes chequeos de sus ojos.

—Esos chicos tardan demasiado— gruño Minato con clara molestia esperando pacientemente a las personas que habia solicitado con carácter de urgente, habia recibido informacion que no tardo en guardar en los archivos clasificados despues de memorizarla ya que la naturalea de esta era preocupante, necesitaba informar a los otros Kages de ello pero primero tenia que corroborarlo.

**¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC!**

Sus cabilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta de su oficina, reconocio rapidamente las firmas de Chakra de quienes estaban tras la puerta.

—Adelante— ordeno el Yondaime sin despegar la vista de sus documentos cuando escucho su puerta abrirse.

—Oyaji son las 4 de la mañana, ¿Qué diablos es tan importante para hacernos venir a estas horas?— exigio saber Menma con ojeras bajos sus ojos vistiendo su pijama color blanco con estampados de remolino, pantunflas y un gorro de dormir.

—Somos Shinobi Menma, parte de nuestro trabajo es venir lo mas rapido posible si la situacion lo requiere y eso incluye venir a estas horas— dijo Yusei de forma seria, a diferencia de su acompañante el peliverde vestia una pijama negra con un abrigo negro encima y unas pantunflas.

—Yusei tiene razon Menma tan solo veme a mi, que mas quisiera ir a casa con tu madre pero en estos momentos la aldea necesita que este aquí firmando cuidadosamente cada documento, por cada documento que tardo en firmar o que no leo antes de firmar retraso asuntos urgente o permito que el concejo adquiera aun mas poder— dijo minato estando muy de acuerdo con su hijo en ley, aun no se sentia comodo con la idea de que el hombre estuviera casado con su princesa pero con el tiempo se habia hecho a la idea, ademas Yusei era uno de los pocos Shinobi que consideraba un verdadero profesional y por ello uno de los posibles candidatos a su posicion cuando el ya no este.

Menma bufo al ver que ambos estaban en su contra asi que solamente se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero por demas infantil ganando un suspiro de parte de su padre y de Yusei.

—Pero Menma tiene un punto Minato-sama, debio ocurrir algo muy seria como para haber llamado a dos Shinobi de nuestro nivel a estas horas de la madrugada, horario donde normalmente se tratan los asuntos ultrasecretos— la expresion de Menma cambio a la seriedad en toda regla cuando la palabra ultrasecreto salio de boca de su hermano en ley, asuntos ultrasecretos son la clase de cosas con las que no se juega, cualquier cosa ultrasecreta suelen ser cosas de tal importancia que podria estar en juego el propio pais, tal vez incluso el mundo ninja dependiendo de la naturaleza de la situacion.

—Como siempre no puedo andarme con rodeos contigo Yusei, eso es bueno ya que hace las cosas más faciles para mí— Minato hizo una seña a sus Anbu ocultos en las sombras los cuales comenzaron a registrar minusiosamente la oficina de su Hokage en busqueda de cualquier posible fuga de informacion, microfonos, camaras, incluso espias camuflajeados, era un protocolo registrar a diario la oficina de un Kage para evitar cualquier espionaje pero cuando se esta por tratar un asunto ultrasecreto la oficina debe ser registrada nuevamente.

Los Anbu se acercaron a Yusei y Menma y sin preguntar nada comenzaron a registrar a ambos Shinobi de alto nivel para comprobar sus identidades o que no tuvieran algun radio para transmitir la informacion a otras personas, cuando se comprobo que todo estaba en orden los Anbu cerraron las persianas de la ventana y salieron a esperar fuera de la oficina hasta que la conversacion terminaba.

—Ahora que estamos solos creo que finalmente podremos hablar tranquilos— comenzo minato mientras sacaba de entre sus documentos unos papeles guardados en un folder negro. —Como ustedes saben desde hace 5 años corre un extraño rumor sobre el continente de Earth-Land, continente con el que la Nacion Elemental lleva siglos sin tener contacto alguno, por ende no tenemos casi informacion alguna sobre lo que vive ahí ni nada parecido, solo historias muy antiguas de pescadores que tuvieron la mala fortuna de perderse en el mar y desembarcar en Earth-Land, estos en sus historias describian que esas tierras llevaban muchisimo tiempo en guerra al grado en que se decia que estas habian sido eternas, las historias dicen que el continente esta gobernado por señores de la guerra que buscan destruirse uno a otro todos los dias en busca de conquistar mas y mas territorios, otras historias aun mas antiguas dicen que los seres que viven ahí son increiblemente poderosos, mas que muchos de los Shinobi mas poderosos de la historia, incluso los Daimyo cuyas familias han Gobernado durante siglos las Naciones Elementales han encontrado pergaminos de hace siglos dejados por sus antepasados donde dicen que tienen estrictamente prohibido acercarse al continente de Earth-Land, en el pasado la posicion de nosotros los Kages era muy clara, no era mas que histeria colectiva de parte de algunos civiles que son demasiado impresionables pero aun asi cada generacion de Kages decidio no investigar mucho sobre el tema ya que con los constantes conflictos entre paises no lo consideraron una prioridad— minato guardo silencio por unos momentos mientras sacaba de su escritorio una pequeña vela y la encendia.

Yusei y Menma escuchaban en silencio lo que el Hokage les explicaba lo cual era practicamente todo lo que se conocia del continente de Earth-Land que era practicamente informacion vaga y escasa, aun no comprendian porque el Hokage les decia todo esto pero se mantenian callados asimilando lo que este decia.

—Hace 5 años como ustedes saben se desato en todos lados la noticia de que despues de muchos siglos las guerras en Earth-Land habian llegado a su fin, en aquel entonces nos encontrabamos en medio de la guerra en contra de Akatsuki asi que nadie en el continente presto mucha atencion a esos rumores, sin embargo cuando la guerra finalizo con la extraña desaparicion de Akatsuki yo y los demas Kages comenzamos a prestar mas atencion a los rumores que comenzaban a circular en los paises costeros en direccion hacia Earth-Land, los mas importantes fueron el rumor de que todos los paises de aquel lugar habian sido unificados bajo una sola bandera con un Rey como el gobernante absoluto de aquel lugar, pero el rumor que realmente llamo nuestra atencion fue que se decia que algunos paises que solian ser aliados de Konoha se habian aliado con aquel Reino, al principio no les tomamos importancia pero solo por corroborar enviamos algunos espias a esos paises, ahí fue donde todo comenzo a complicarse— Minato tomo uno de los documentos del folder negro y se lo entrego a Yusei y Menma los cuales comenzaron a leer el informe.

**_Para la Gran Alianza Shinobi._**

**_Honorables Kages, lamento informarles que eh fallado en la mision, no fui capaz de infiltrarme en Haru no kuni, ni siquiera pudimos cruzar la frontera cuando aparecio esa cosa, fue horrible parecia sacado del mismisimo infierno, no tuvimos oportunidad, asesino a mis compañeros dejandome solo a mi, me estoy escondiendo pero se que no tardara en encontrarme, no se que sea esa cosa pero de algo estoy seguro, esa cosa tiene la mision de proteger las fronteras de espias como nosotros, no tengo idea de cómo Haru obtuvo algo tan poderoso pero estoy seguro de que Earth-Land esta involucrado, me despido porque parece que ya me encontro, hasta siempre._**

Los dos Jounin terminaron de leer el informe dado por Minato y no hace falta decir que estaban aterrados, eran pocas las palabras que envio aquel espia pero eran suficientes para saber que el hombre habia estado aterrado hasta en sus ultimos momentos.

—Como se imaginaran nuestro espia jamas regreso y aunque deseabamos recuperar su cadaver para darle un entierro digno decidimos no arriesgar aun mas vidas enviando Shinobis a recuperarlo, cosas similares ocurrieron en los demas paises donde enviamos espias, ninguno regreso o se reporto, excepto el espia en Haru que pudo usar sus ultimos momentos de vida para darnos una ligera idea de a que nos enfrentabamos, tratamos de enviar mensajes a los paises que se dice estan aliados con el Reino de Earth-Land con la esperanza de poder hablar con sus lideres y comprobar la veracidad de los rumores pero nunca recibimos respuesta, fue en ese momento que los Kages vimos que ya no podiamos seguir ignorando al continente de Earth-Land ni la posible amenaza que representan— dijo Minato de forma sombria mientras tomaba el informe de nuevo y comenzaba a quemarlo con la vela que habia sacado momentos antes, el original estaba fuertemente custodiado en los archivos clasificados asi que no es que le preocupase mucho.

—No puede ser…. — susurro Menma en estado de shock tratando de asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Dice que no podian seguir ignorando al reino de Earth-Land, eso quiere decir que despues de todo esto usted y los demas Kages decidieron iniviar una investigacion secreta, ¿Me equivoco Hokage-sama?— pregunto Yusei de forma tranquila con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, el hombre no lo demostro pero estaba tan sorprendido como Menma y tuvo que usar su gran control emocional sobre si mismo para mantener una expresion impasible.

—Efectivamente, en principio parecia casi imposible destinar recursos para una investigacion de este tipo ya que con la guerra contra Orochimaru necesitabamos de todos nuestros recursos para pelear contra el, pero gracias a la Red de Espionaje de Jiraiya-sensei fuimos capaces de dar inicio a la investigacion— respondio Minato guardando silencio por uno momentos recordando a su antiguo maestro el cual tristemente paso sus ultimos años odiandolo con fervor antes de desaparecer misteriosamente.

Muchos pensarian que con la desaparicion del Sapo Sabio su red de espionaje habria desaparecido pero eso afortunadamente no llego a ocurrir, cuando el legendario Sannin fue en solitario hacia Amegakure para confrontar al lider de Akatsuki el tenia muy claro que posiblemente no regresaria con vida asi que el superpervertido no dudo en dejar en claro sus asuntos pendientes antes de morir, sus herederos fueron en su mayoria gente en la que confiaba y que consideraba parte de su familia, su dinero y posesiones terrenales fueron repartidos de forma equitativa entre Tsunade, Menma, Kasumi y la pequeña Mito, los derechos de autor de sus libros **Icha Icha Paradise **fueron dejados a Hatake Kakashi y finalmente su red de espionaje fue dejada a Konoha siempre y cuando estuviera bajo la gestion de alguien confiable como Menma, Kasumi o Kakashi, esto sorprendio a practicamente todo el Concejo, para ellos no era ningun secreto el profundo Odio que el Sannin sentia hacia los Concejales por el destierro de Naruto, incluso fue investigado en varias ocasiones por asesinato de personas que habian hablado mal de Naruto en su presencia, casi siempre fue absuelto por falta de pruebas y otras porque el Daimyo le concedio el perdon, para todos carecia de sentido total que Jiraiya dejara su Red de Espionaje al servicio de Konoha pero para quienes lo conocian entendia muy bien porque lo habia hecho, las jovenes generaciones, el legendario Sannin realmente nunca odio a Konoha en general, el simplemente odiaba al concejo civil, a los viejos, a Minato, a Kushina y a la mas vieja generacion de civiles que odiaban a Naruto, los jovenes por otro lado eran muy distintos a sus padres y no guardaban rencor hacia Naruto, de hecho le respetaban por la dura vida que habia llegado y de ahí que el Sannin de cabello blanco decidiera dejar su Red de Espionaje en manos de Konoha, para que fuera usada para proteger a los jovenes.

—Eramos concientes de que esta investigacion seria muy tardada porque los espias de Jiraiya-sensei necesitaban hacerse de contactos fuera del continente lo que implicaba viajar a ese lugar y mezclarse en la sociedad, nosotros los Kages tambien hicimos nuestra parte y cada uno comenzamos a buscar en los archivos clasificados de nuestras aldeas esperando encontrar alguna pista sobre Earth-Land, ni la Mizukage, ni el Raikage, ni el Kazekage nisiquiera el Tsuchikage encontraron nada en sus archivos, estabamos por rendirnos cuando finalmente oculto en lo mas profundo de la boveda del Hokage encontre una vieja carta escrita desde los tiempos del Shodaime— esto sorprendio hasta la medula a Menma e incluso al propio Yusei ya que era muy raro encontrar cartas tan antiguas ya que la mayoria habian sido destruidas, vieron como minato sacaba del folder negro la famosa carta, evidentemente una copia, curiosos y algo temblorosos comenzaron a leerla.

**Saludos futuro Hokage, si estas leyendo esto no me cabe la menor duda de que te has involucrado de alguna forma que desconozco con el tan misterioso continente de Earth-Land, espero que no haya sido por voluntad propia ya que deje muchas advertencias acerca de no hacerlo, si fue involuntariamente solo puedo rezar porque seas alguien fuerte y sabio porque de lo contrario no tendras oportunidad de sobrevivir, te preguntaras porque te digo todo esto, la razon es simple, yo eh sido testigo de lo que esta pasando realmente en esas tierras, nadie ademas de mi amigo Madara, mi querida Mito-chan y mi hermano Tobirama sabia de esto asi que pon atencion porque lo que te dire tal vez sea clave en las decisiones que tomes.**

**Todo comenzo 2 años despues de que fundaramos la aldea, antes de que mi mejor amigo cayera en la terrible oscuridad y abandonara la Konoha que el Bautiso, el hogar con el que tanto habiamos soñado cuando eramos unos niños, todo estaba muy tranquilo en el continente, las aldeas aun estaban termiando de establecerse asi que todavia no comenzaban las guerras de las que tanto me advertia mi hermano y que yo en mi burda inocencia ignoraba, un dia sin embargo todas las alarmas se encendieron cuando llego un mensaje de parte del propio Daimyo del Fuego, según parece varios barcos llenos de recursos para el pais se habian perdido en el mar hace ya un par de meses, pero según parece habian encontrado los restos de los barcos peligrosamente cerca de las costas de Earth-Land, lo que se encontro en los barcos semidestruidos fue descrito como sacado de una pesadilla, los cuerpos de la tripulacion esparcidos por doquier en estado de descomposicion y con expresioner de terror que decian que sufrieron una muerte violenta y horrible, habia agujeros enormes por todos los barcos como si alguna bestia hubiera arrancado los trozos de una mordida, la carga ya no estaba.**

**Algunos Shinobi del Clan Inuzuka, del Clan Hyuga y del Clan Aburame, clanes que recien se habian unido a la aldea habian ido a la escena con la esperanza de encontrar un rastro que nos llevara al culpable, lamentablemente lo encontraron, los Inuzuka encontraron el rastro de un olor muy debil, los insectos de los Aburame encontraron un rastro de energia que desconocemo y lo mismo los Hyuga encontraron un camino de lo que describen como un poder desconocido pero eran rastros de distintos colores a diferencia del Chakra que en general es azul a excepcion de la mayoria de los Bijuu cuyo Chakra es rojo, nuestros Shinobi siguieron el rastro hasta que llegaron a las costas del continente, ahí fue donde las cosas comenzaron a ponerse raras.**

**El grupo de Ninjas no quisieron acercarse mas y regresaron de inmediato a la aldea, cuando el Daimyo y yo les cuestionamos sobre esto los Inuzuka y los Aburame nos dijeron que sus perros e insectos les dijeron que no debian acercarse mas si valoraban sus vidas, tambien nos dijeron que la atmosfera en ese lugar era insoportable, que sentian que estaban en una zona de guerra, que si se descuidaban tan siquiera un poco tendrian muertes violentas y horribles, los Hyuga tampoco quisieron tentar a la suerte porque sus instintos les decian que ese lugar era demasiado peligroso, el Daimyo se molesto mucho por lo que estos Shinobi les habian dicho pero tampoco los juzgo de mala manera ya el sabia bien que desde tiempos de sus antepasados se decia que ese lugar era muy peligroso y el testimonio de los Hyuga, Inuzukas y Aburame lo confirmaba, yo mismo pude ver el terror en la mirada de mis Shinobi y supe en ese momento que no me estaban mintiendo.**

**Sin embargo sabiamos que no podiamos hacer esta informacion de dominio publico porque causariamos panico entre la poblacion pero tambien sabiamos que no debiamos dejar este misterio sin resolver, necesitabamos enviar alguien poderoso a esa zona, lamentablemente la respuesta de a quien debiamos enviar llego en la forma de mi mejor amigo Uchiha Madara el cual siendo alguien orgulloso no solo califico a los Shinobi que enviamos como unos cobardes sino que dijo que el iria personalmente a encontrar al culpable y traerlo sometido, el Daimyo rapidamente acepto lo dicho por Madara porque a pesar de no ser precisamente alguien popular su gran poder es algo que no se podia discutir, despues de todo es el unico Shinobi que se sabia podia enfrentarme en igualdad, pero yo no estaba muy de acuerdo ya que tenia un muy mal presentimiento, parecia ridiculo pero mi instinto me decia a gritos que si dejaba que Madara se fuera solo jamas le volveriamos a ver, casi les suplique que dejaramos las cosas asi pero Madara se nego rotundamente al igual que el propio Daimyo que estaba muy confiado de sus habilidades, sabiendo que no podria hacerlos cambiar de opinion tome una decision, deje a mi hermano como lider temporal en la aldea y fui junto con Madara rumbo a Earth-Land, ninguno de los dos se opuso ya que el Daimyo pensaba que la mision seria un rotundo éxito con nosotros dos trabajando juntos y Madara tampoco se nego ya que el nunca se negaba a la oportunidad de medir sus habilidades contra las mias.**

**El viaje no fue muy largo ya que con nuestra velocidad y gran control sobre nuestro Chakra fuimos capaz de llegar a quel lugar caminando sobre el agua en parte gracias a las pildoras de soldado, uno de los tantos inventos de Tobirama, nunca pense tener sentimientos tan contradictorios en mi vida, una parte de mi se alegra de haber ido a ese lugar, me hizo darme cuenta de que tan grande es este mundo y siempre hay cosas nuevas que descubrir ademas de que me hizo consciente de la verdad acerca de Earth-Land lo que me permite advertirles en esta carta, pero la otra parte de mi desearia nunca haber pisado esas tierras, parte de mi me dice que era mejor mantenerme ignorante de todo esto.**

**Llegamos a la misma costa donde los Hyuga, Inuzukas y Aburames habian llegado primero, en el momento en que pusimos un pie en aquel lugar comprendimos el porque del terror que nuestros camaradas habian sentido, la atmosfera de aquel lugar era opresiva, llena de sed de matar, era peor que lo que yo sentia cuando era un pequeño niño en un mundo plagado por la guerra donde dar incluso tu nombre era firmar una sentencia de muerte, pude ver que Madara se sentia igual que yo pero aun asi eramos Shinobi cuya vida habia sido la guerra por lo que fuimos capaces de suprimir nuestras preocupaciones y seguir avanzando, Mito-chan fue lo suficientemente amable como para prestarnos un objeto creado por su clan que en base a sellos recolectaba muestras de energia en este caso las encontradas en los barcos y servir como una clase de rastrador con lo que buscamos a los culpables por el continente ,nuestro viaje por esas tierras duro casi 1 mes pero las cosas que vimos fueron increibles y a su vez aterradoras, vimos aldeas tan grandes como Konoha totalmente devastadas a causa de la guerra, sus habitantes viviendo en la pobreza e inmundicia, vi a niños pequeños matando y robando solo para sobrevivir, mujeres ofreciendo sus servicios sexuales a los malvivientes para llevar una miserable pieza de pan a sus pequeños, vi ciudades enteras sin habitante alguno cuyo unico rastro de que alguna vez hubo vida eran las montañas de cadaveres en descomposicion.**

**Apretaba mis puños con rabia cada dia que pasaba y mi alma me decia a gritos que debia ayudar a estas personas, mi lado mas ocuro me decia que matara a los desgraciados responsables de toda esta atrocidad, pero Madara siempre me recordaba que la mision era lo primero, yo me enojaba mucho por esto porque creia que a mi amigo no le importaba pero pude ver en su mirada que el estaba igual o mas furioso que yo, tristemente no podiamos hacer mucho por las personas pero si lo intentabamos cuando teniamos oportunidad, cuando encontrabamos una ciudad en estado de crisis trataba de restaurar la vida de los bosques con mi Mokuton para que las personas tuvieran frutos de donde alimentarse mientras Madara capturaba una cantidad considerable de Aves Rapaces y dejaba a los niños y jovenes instrucciones del arte de la Cetreria para que las aves les ayudasen a cazar, incluso hoy en dia que escribo esto en mi lecho de muerte tengo la idea de que de haber sido otra situacion Madara no hubiera dudado en quedarse en aquel lugar, la Cetreria era uno de los grandes pasatiempos de mi amigo y aunque el nunca lo admitio cuando estaba vivo yo se que el disfrutaba mucho enseñarlo a los niños, el nunca habia tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo con los pequeños de su clan porque estos le temian demasiado y se que el haber tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo en Earth-Land fue una experiencia gratificante para el, mas con aves tan exoticas cuyas especies jamas habiamos visto en nuestro lugar de origen, algunas de ellas tan grandes que podrian cargar seres humanos con una de sus garras.**

Los dos Shinobi que leian la carta en silencio notaron que en esta parte de la fotocopia las letras se veian un tanto corridas señal de que su autor habia estado llorando cuando escribio esta parte.

**Todo esto paso en las primeras dos semanas de haber estado en aquel continente y fue a partir de aquí que las cosas comenzaron a complicarse ya que cuando salimos de los paises pequeños en la costa empezabamos a acercarnos a las zonas de guerrilla, aun en dia me cuesta asimilar muchas de las cosas de las que fuimos testigos cuando entramos en los paises donde se encontraban enfrentandose los Señores de la guerra que querian adueñarse de aquellos territorios, por lo que pudimos aprender es que aquel lugar tenia varias facciones que luchaban unas contra otras, la mayoria formada por Señores de la Guerra, poderosos seres que formaban ejercitos para apoderarse de los paises, tambien habia grupos pequeños de resisitencia que enfrentaban a los señores de la guerra tratando de proteger a su gente, pero lo que realmente nos dejo impresionados fueron las extrañas habilidades de los habitantes de aquel Continente, era muy distinto a cualquier Jutsu que hayamos visto antes, para empezar no usaban sellos de mano, cuando usaban sus tecnicas un extraño circulo repleto de simbolos les rodeaba, algunos de ellos usaban tecnicas que parecian ser lineas de sangre pero despues nos enterabamos de que cualquiera con el potencial y alguien dispuesto a enseñarle podia aprenderlo, ellos le llamaban magia.**

**Los seres que se enfrentaban en aquellas guerras eran igual muy peculiares y eso era decir poco, la mayoria eran humanos pero algunos yo solo podia describirlos como demonios en forma humana, incluso durante otra batalla pudimos ver como el ejercito de un Señor de la Guerra enfrentaba a ni mas ni menos que un Dragon, si tal como suena, aquellas criaturas que describian los antiguos y que se creia que eran un mito, era un Dragon Rojo de ojos amarillos que desataba chorros de fuego incluso mas grandes que el Katon Goka Mekkyaku de Madara, aquel ejercito tenia guerreros muy poderosos en su haber, algunos de ellos me atrevo a decir tan poderosos como Tobirama pero a pesar de tener todo este poder el Dragon hizo cenizas a aquellos humanos que no tengo duda querian cazarle y ofrecerlo en Tributo a su amo, vimos muchisimas cosas mas que me gustaria escribir pero mi tiempo se acaba ademas de que ya no tengo mucho espacio para escribir asi que ire al punto mas importante, cuando literalmente todo se fue a la mierda.**

**Ocurrio a las 3 semanas de haber iniciado el viaje, aun seguiamos buscando a los responsables de la masacre de los Barcos de Hi no kuni sin éxito alguno, el sello de Mito-chan brillaba cada vez que nos acercabamos a nuestros objetivos pero el brillo desaparecia tan rapido como aparecia, comenzabamos a impacientarnos pero un dia mientras nos acercabamos a una aldea de un tamaño considerable el sello comenzaba a brillar conforme nos acercabamos a ese lugar, nosotros lo supimos en ese momento, ahí estaban las personas a las que buscabamos, lo que no esperabamos es que ellos tambien hubieran sentido nuestra precencia Kilometros antes y en las afueras de la ciudad se encontraba un pequeño ejercito esperandonos, fue una de las batallas mas dificiles de nuestras vidas, ninguno de esos guerreros tenia nuestro nivel pero eso no significaba que fueran precisamente debiles, me atrevo a decir que uno de ellos de hecho era tan poderoso como 3 Shinobi clase S combinados, fue gracias a nuestro trabajo en equipo que Madara y yo pudimos vencer a ese ejercito, este llego tal lejos como para tener que usar su Susano Perfecto.**

**Ahí fue cuando empezo lo que de verdad nos aterro, dias antes habiamos escuchado de un pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes de una ciudad en ruinas acerca de un grupo formado por 4 señores de la guerra, los Jigoku no Raida, los señores de la guerra mas poderosos del continente, aquellos seres que controlaban los ejercitos mas grandes del lugar, algunos decian que eran demonios salidos del mismisimo infierno y que habian tomado la forma humana, otros decian que fueron humanos que se fusionaron con las fuerzas del mal adquiriendo una casi inmortalidad, se dice que llevaban existiendo mas de 200 años sin señal alguna de que fueran a morir pronto, esos seres eran los que habian destruido los Barcos y eran los que habian enviado aquel ejercito a matarnos, habian estado enfrentandose a diario disputandose esa ciudad a la que habiamos llegado pero cuando derrotamos aquel ejercito hicieron una tregua temporal y se presentaron ante nosotros.**

**Ese fue un dia que jamas podre olvidar, aquellos seres, no, aquellos monstruos estuvieron apunto de acabar con nosotros, los 3 mas debiles eran tan poderosos como yo y como Madara, pero los dos primeros, no encuentro palabras para describirlos, eran seres mas haya de nuestra dimension, realmente fue la primera vez en nuestras vida que nos vimos forzados a escapar de algo, corrimos a maxima velocidad hasta alejarnos los suficiente de aquel lugar, cuando llegamos a Hi no kuni informamos con lujo de detalles al Daimyo todo lo que habia pasado, llegamos a un pacto mutuo de mantener esto como ultrasecreto para no desatar el panico y evitar que los curiosos fueran al continente por cuenta propia, esa experiencia nos cambio en mas de una forma a mi y a Madara.**

**Este se encontraba frustrado, se sentia furioso consigo mismo de haberse visto tan debil en aquella situacion, tal vez ese fue uno de los factores que lo termino de sumir en la oscuridad haciendolo traicionar al pueblo, yo tambien cambie en cierto grado forzandome inconscientemente a tomar decisiones que antes jamas hubiera tomado, antes yo no hubiera tenido el valor para darle muerte a Madara pero cuando le veia en ese estado de locura por el poder no pude evitar pensar que si lo dejaba vivo seria un instulto a la memoria del viejo Madara y que este se convertiria en alguien igual que aquellos seres que casi acaban con nuestras vidas, antes jamas me hubiera planteado la idea de capturar a los Bijuu y repartirlos entre las naciones, fue una forma de apaciguar el miedo que sentia a que los Jigoku no Raida algun dia decidiecen atacar al mundo Ninja, tenia esa idea de que con los Bijuu de nuestro lado podriamos tener alguna oportunidad de contratacar, solo ver como son tratados los contenedores de estas criaturas me hace darme cuenta de que fui un perfecto imbecil.**

**Mi tiempo se acaba, a cada segundo que pasa mi respiracion se hace mas debil, lo unico que me queda por decir es que yo aun tengo Fe de que la resistencia de ese continente pueda derrotar a esos seres y traer la paz que ese continente pide a gritos, si estas leyendo esto y la paz no ha ocurrido entonces te deseo toda la suerte del mundo Lord Hokage, mira hacia delante y enfrenta lo que viene con valor y fuerza.**

**Atentamente Shodaime Hokage Senju Hashirama.**

Un silencio incomodo sumergio la oficina del Hokage mientras los dos Jounin trataban de asimilar todo lo que habian aprendido de aquella carta, de forma automatica le dieron la carta a Minato el cual rapidamente la quemo en la vela hasta que solo quedaban cenizas.

—Tiene que ser una broma— dijo Yusei rompiendo su expresion estoica remplazandola por una de asombro puro.

—Y una de muy mal gusto— secundo Menma tan sorprendido como el peliverde, era dificil de creer todo lo que habian leido.

— ¿Imposible?, Nosotros tuvimos la misma reaccion cuando lo leimos por primera vez, en principio pensabamos que era falsa pero el Tsuchikage conocia la letra del Shodaime Hokage puesto que el habia visto algunos documentos que este llego a enviarle al Shodaime Tsuchikage cuando el era tan solo un niño, el reviso una y otra vez la letra y esta seguro de que la carta no es falsa, lo que queme no es mas que una copia, el original lo regresamos a la boveda del Hokage de donde no volvera a salir, como ustedes deben comprender este es uno de los testimonios mas importantes y creibles que tenemos de las cosas que pasan en aquel continente ya que no viene de civiles impresionables ni mucho menos, viene de un Kage, del Primer Hokage ni mas ni menos, buscamos entre los rumores cualquier indicio que sonara similar a lo que Shodai-sama relata y lamentablemente lo encontramos, un rumor no muy sonado dice que el actual Rey logro salvar a Earth-Land hace 5 años cuando asesino al ultimo de los **Jigoku no Raida**, los mismos **Jigoku no Raida** de los que Shodai-sama nos advierte en su carta, despues de esto tuvimos que aceptar la realidad, ya no eran meros rumores, esto es una realidad, en estos momentos hay un ser en el otro lado del mundo cuyos poderes son similares a los seres que fueron capaces de asustar al Shodaime cuyos poderes eran tales que si el lo hubiese deseado pudo haber conquistado el mundo Ninja sin que casi nadie pudiese oponerse, esto desato muchas preguntas sin respuesta— Minato guardo silencio por unos momentos esperando que los dos Shinobi de alto nivel asimilaran todo lo dicho, ambos no les gustaba lo que estaban escuchando y habian esperado que fuera una mentira pero la evidencia era contundente.

—Mierda— gruño Menma definiendo perfectamente el estado de ánimo.

—Puedo imaginar la clase de preguntas que esto desato, ¿Quién es este Rey que fue capaz de matar a alguien al que Shodaime-sama temia? ¿Qué tan fuerte es ahora el continente despues de tantos años de Guerra? ¿Cómo un solo hombre fue capaz de unificar un continente? ¿Qué nivel de amenaza representa al Mundo Shinobi?— Minato no pudo evitar dar un silbido de impresión ya que esas eran precisamente las preguntas que el y los otros Kages se habian formulado.

—Tienes razon Yusei, como dije antes todo esto se ha convertido en una situacion que no podemos seguir ignorando, desconocemos si el Reino de Earth-Land son amigos o si son una amenaza a la cual Orochimaru pondra en nuestra contra, por ello no dudamos en destinar una suma considerable de dinero a la red espionaje de Jiraiya-sensei para que esta se hiciera de contactos en Earth-Land y hoy a mas de 1 año de haber iniciado la investigacion recibimos noticias de parte de uno de nuestros contactos en una Isla cercana a Earth-Land, esta persona finge ser un comerciante en la ciudad de esa Isla y dice que fue contactado por un hombre que esta dispuesto a darnos informacion a cambio de una suma de dinero y otras cosas que nos dira cuando entremos en contacto con el, dice tener informacion valiosa y como prueba de ello ha mandado este video— minato saco de la gabeta de su escritorio un disco de plastico y un aparato pequeño, los Shinobi jamas habian visto un aparato asi pero parecia una cinta de video y una videocasetera como las que ellos usaban.

— ¡Que lindos juguetes!— dijo Menma con claro sarcasmo en su voz.

—Estos aparatos venian junto al video, la nota decia que servian para ver el contenido en este disco, dice que el video fue grabado hace unos años en Earth-Land— explico Minato haciendo una nota mental de mandar analizar el aparato con su equipo de investigacion.

Minato presiono un boton del aparato haciendo que este expulsara una tapa donde iba el disco, cerraron la tapa y finalmente pudieron ver en la pantalla del aparato el video enviado por el contacto.

Lo que vieron en el video era tan confuso y a su vez tan revelador que no tenian palabras para describirlo, la camara apuntaba a lo que solia ser un inmenso bosque lleno de vida que ahora no era mas que destruccion y suelo esteril, cicatrices plagaban la tierra producto de tecnicas muy poderosas, la persona que sostenia la camara apunto hacia un grupo de personas cubiertas de pies a cabeza por abrigos negros que impedian ver sus rostros, llevaban sobre unas camillas dos cadaveres, pero no eran cadaveres cualquiera estaban casi cubiertos en su totalidad pero el detalle que no paso por alto para ninguno de los 3 Shinobi de alto rango que veian el video era que vestian capas negras con nubes rojas, las mismas capas que solian vestir los Akatsuki, la imagen comenzo a distorcionarse cuando los hombres de negro subieron los cadaveres a un vehiculo que jamas habian visto, parecia el carruaje de un Feudal pero hecho de metal, pintado de gris con una cruz roja y tenia 4 rudeas, el vehiculo era conducido por medio de una rueda de plastico y ahí se corto la imagen.

— ¿Usted cree que Earth-Land tenga que ver con la desaparicion de los Akatsuki?— pregunto Yusei seriamente al Hokage el cual solo se encogio en hombros.

—Sinceramente ya no se que creer pero una cosa es segura, dos Akatsuki estuvieron en Earth-Land hace 5 años, curiosamente un mes antes de que ellos desaparecieran solo dejando un crater en lo que solia ser su base de operaciones, es solo una teoria pero tengo motivos para creer que Akatsuki creia que el Kyuubi finalmente habia renacido en esas tierras y fueron a investigar, sin quererlo entraron en conflicto con el reino y ese fue el resultado— dijo minato recargandose sobre su asiento mientras quitaba el video y lo guardaba para analisis futuro junto al aparato.

—En pocas palabras debemos ir a encontrarnos con quien mando este video y darle el dinero a cambio de la informacion, ¿Verdad?— pregunto Menma ganando un guiño de su padre.

—Exacto y no hace falta decirles que esto debe ser tratado como Ultrasecreto y deben irse cuanto antes sin que nadie sepa a donde, ni siquiera sus propias esposas— dijo Minato de forma seria ganando un asentimiento de ambos mientras les daba lo que quedaba del folder negro. —En este folder hay un sello con la suma de dinero que pidio el contacto, los detalles de la mision, un mapa con la isla a donde deberan encontrarse con el y unos boletos para el barco que los llevara, les eh seleccionado a ustedes porque son dos de nuestros Shinobi mas poderosos y se que podran regresar sanos y salvos, es todo— ordeno el Yondaime viendo como ambos salian a prepararse para el viaje.

**Fin del Flashback**

Ambos salieron de sus pensamientos cuando llegaron a un callejon de la ciudad donde se encontraba el punto de reunion.

— ¿**El tarro del muerto**?, Quien dio nombre a este Bar tiene muy mal gusto— gruño Menma mirando el bar frente a el cuyas paredes estaban pintadas de negro, sus ventanas estaban sucias y encima tenia el anuncio de un zombi bebiendo cerveza con una sonrisa por demas enfermiza.

—Nunca pense decir esto pero estoy de acuerdo contigo— respondio Yusei haciendo una mueca al empujar la puerta para entrar, cabe destacar que dicha puerta estaba sucia de grasa y otras cosas.

El interior se veia tan malo como el exterior, estaba totalmente vacio, parecia un bar como cualquier otro de mala muerte, en una mesa estaba sentado un hombre de ropa extraña, cabello atado en una cola, bigote y un sombrero de brujo con una expresion por lo mas retorcida.

— ¿Jose Porla?— cuestiono Yusei esperando que esta persona fuera el contacto al que buscaban.

—Ese seria yo, encantado de conocerlos— respondio Jose sonriendo de forma macaba.

**Esta historia continuara…..**


End file.
